Mental Out Fukou-da
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: Shokuhou Misaki la llamada reina de Tokiwadai, ha decidido hacer todo lo posible por recuperar lo que fue suyo... pero ella sabe que primero debe prepararse para ello, conocer a sus enemigos potenciales y sus debilidades por ello buscara acercarse a ellas, persuadirles o en el peor de los casos eliminarles y así asegurar su lugar a lado de su amado Kamijou Touma.
1. Prologo

El siguiente Fiction ah sido creado en colaboración con Iguru Senshi –de quien les recomiendo seguir el fic de To Aru Baka no Sper- esperamos que esto sea de su agrado y disfruten de este texto ah y si vienen por la pista para la novela espero les sea fácil identificarla je.

 **Disclimber**.- Todos los personajes que aparecen en este Texto son propiedad del gran Kamachi nosotros solo los usamos para diversión de ustedes queridos lectores y para des estresarnos por su nulo avance en la novela

Prologo.

Ciudad Academia sede de la ciencia más avanzada de nuestro mundo, adelantada por un promedio de 20 a 30 años con respecto del resto del orbe, albergaba a una población enorme de más 2.3 millones de personas de la cual más del 80% eran estudiantes, de ahí su nombre. Es así que dejando a un lado los usuales problemas que pasa la ciudad enfocándose en cierto chico de cabello puntiagudo esta ocasión nos enfocamos en una de las tantas personas que habitan esta ciudad pero cuya importancia no es menos importante, la famosa Esper nivel 5 Shokuhou Misaki mejor conocida como Mental Out por su habilidad sper, la cual se encontraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, mientras bebía una taza café y observaba con melancolía la escena que tenía frente a ella.

~Cada día que pasa y suceden escenas como las que tengo enfrente mío, mi corazón pareciese estar por romperse aún más de lo destrozado que lo has dejado mi querido Touma…- La melancolía en los cristalinos y estrellados ojos de la señorita de Tokiwadai era visible para cualquiera que posara su mirada en ella.- ~Sé que en gran parte es culpa mía el no haber estado a tu lado cuando sufriste todo ese problema de la memoria y demás cosas que has pasado…- Su rostro gradualmente comenzaba a deprimirse aún más al recordar aquel funesto día.- ~Cada día me arrepiento de no haber tratado de ir a tu lado, por tal capricho mío que me hizo perderte en aquel entonces, pero cada día que te veo por la calle por casualidad o por algún miembro de mi camaradilla, las cuales me informan el haberte visto con alguna chica~- Misaki simplemente suspiro, pero podía notarse una cierta molestia en esta- ~Hace que mi corazón y mente se de sincronicen~- Y esto era más que evidente, puesto que a la Mental Out no dejaban de temblarle las manos debido al coraje y los celos, por lo que sin notarlo estaba derramando un poco de su café.- ~Y busque el pretexto para correr a tu lado y recordarte aquello que se perdió esa noche…que yo soy tu novia.~

Misaki al notar las gotas de café en su mano, tomo restándole importancia una servilleta y la limpio poco a poco, pero sin perder de vista lo que tenía justo enfrente de ella.

~Ahora mientras tomo este café en nuestra cafetería favorita a las cercanías de tu departamento de estudiante~ -La chica en un momento había apretado de forma un tanto agresiva la taza en la que bebía café -~Nuevamente me duele el corazón al verte junto a esa niña disfrazada de monja a tu lado…~- Misaki rara vez mostraba una faceta tan emocional, pero en estos momentos una mezcla de tristeza y furia se presentaban en ella -~Aun no puedo aceptar tal hecho de que ella viva a tu lado y que prácticamente sea algo más que tu novia~- Shokuhou Misaki era conocida por las peculiares estrellas en sus cristalinos ojos, pero esta ocasión por muy extraño que parezca, estas parecían arder.-

~Aun no puedo creerme toda esa historia que nuestro amigo Motoharu me conto~ -Misaki una vez más sostuvo con nerviosismo la taza de café.- ~La verdad tras tu pérdida de memoria… información que logre obtener gracias al buen corazón de nuestro amigo~ -Evidentemente esto era mentira ya que el sarcasmo era muy notorio en los labios de Shokuhou.- ~Claro y de no haber sido por la amenaza a su querida hermanita~ -La rubia una vez más se mostró un poco molesta. -~En verdad lo cumpliría, ella tendría una condición peor que la tuya y más luego de que él tuvo el descaro de ignorarme tan olímpicamente aquellos primeros días de tu pérdida de memoria bajo esa estúpida idea de que nuestra pelea había acabado en nuestra separacion aunque aun me culpo por haber peleado por una estupidez como el que te burlases de "mis panties de osito" eroticas~- Shokuhou Misaki si bien mostraba ser una señorita educada y refinada, tenía un lado oscuro y este parecía estar activo, ya que la Mental Out tenía en sus manos uno de sus tantos queridos y muy confiables controles, mientras recordaba la amenaza hecha a Tsuchimikado Motoharu.-

~Aun no puedo creer que todo lo que hemos vivido ha desaparecido para tu persona…~ -Sin embargo detrás de todo ese lado oscuro, Misaki sufría y minúsculas pero significativas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus parpados.- ~Pero tras verte tan amigable con mi queridísima amiga Misaka-san, tras ir de compras a esa tienda de descuentos de entre semana a lado de aquella niña es más de lo que puedo soportar…~ -Cualquiera diría que Misaki tenía un ataque bipolar, ya que por momentos pasaba de la tristeza al enojo, del enojo a los celos, de los celos a una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica, no es que sea una psicópata yandere potencial pero si fuera el caso y no lo estamos afirmando en verdad que no, ¿pueden culparla?-

La señorita Reina de Tokiwadai permanecía con la vista enfrente y para estas alturas era obvio que lo que sus ojos miraban con tanta insistencia, no era otra cosa más que Kamijou Touma, el Esper número 0 más idiota de toda Ciudad Academia, con su eterna acompañante la pequeña de cabello plateado y atuendo similar a los de una monja pero de color blanco con toques dorados Index.

-¡Touma! ¡Touma! ¡Tengo hambre!- Gritaba con insistencia la monja.

-Mmmm ¡ya te oí! ¡Espera a que lleguemos a casa!- Era la respuesta del joven Esper. –Definitivamente Index no tiene piedad con mis sustentos económicos- Comentaba Kamijou con pesadez.

Lo que ninguno de los dos, ni Touma ni Index noto, fue que una persona había oído todo esto y justo cuando ellos se encontraron bastante alejados, esta persona de golpe se levantó de su lugar y con bastante furia exclamo.

-¡Hoy lo eh decidido nuevamente me ganare tu corazón!- Exclamo Misaki mientras levantaba su brazo como si estuviese aceptando una especie de desafío. -Touma será un borrón y cuenta nueva a partir de ahora, primero conoceré a mis rivales para conocer sus debilidades y una a una las eliminare y sacare del juego y tras ello nuevamente podremos volver a ser una pareja como antes…- La determinación en las palabras de la Mental Out era bastante grande y sin una pizca de duda.

-Nuevamente seremos los dos, como siempre debió de ser Kamijou Touma y Shokuhou Misaki- Señalaba con mucha decisión Misaki.


	2. Plegarias que traen desgracias

Bien empezamos este proyecto en conjunto con este capítulo espero y sea de su agrado y les recuerdo que pueden tanto visitar mi otro fic de esta saga de index –Fokuda- como el del camarada Senshi con quien realizo en conjunto este proyecto por lo que visiten luego tambien su fic -To aru Baka no Sper-

Sin más que decir les dejamos el capítulo.

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _ **Plegarias que solo traen desgracias.**_

El color dorado resaltaba en los edificios de Ciudad Academia con el maravilloso atardecer que tenía la ciudad en esos momentos, mostrando a los diversos estudiantes regresando a sus hogares a lo largo de la ciudad, pero nosotros debemos centrarnos en que aunque fuese un día bastante soleado y caluroso en uno de los tantos distritos comerciales que Ciudad Academia nos puede ofrecer resaltaban algunas personas a la vista de los demás, sobre todo una pequeña de cabellera plateada usando un extraño conjunto color blanco con toques dorados y la persona que debe tener toda nuestra atención y quien destacaba más que la anterior puesto que la rubia de cabellera dorada y un cuerpo que sin duda alguna parecía ser de una modelo universitaria gracias a sus grandes atributos físicos, Shokuhou Misaki se encontraba sentada en una banca, mientras leía lo que parecía ser un pequeño cuaderno personal con notas realizadas de su propio puño y letra mientras que comentaba en voz baja.

-Tarde una semana en obtener los datos necesarios para empezar mis movimientos y según la información que tan caro me ha costado conseguir de parte de Motoharu, mi primera preocupación es sin duda alguna, la chica que ya comparte techo con mi de momento ex -novio…- Misaki odiaba admitirlo, pero esa era la actual situación en la que se encontraba aunque no fuese que la aceptase gustosa. -Como desearía usar mis habilidades para freírle el cerebro por tener el atrevimiento de compartir el techo con el- Suspiro con amargura. -Pero la última vez que lo intente, sentí tal peso en mi cien que pensé la jaqueca me duraría semanas…- Dijo a mí misma mientras que de forma muy natural pero inconsciente para ella, sus piernas no dejaban de moverse juguetonamente entrelazándose mutuamente por lo cual otorgo a todos los estudiantes cercanos una vista exquisita para cualquiera que estuviese presente y el hecho de que todos los "Hombres" que pasaban cerca, estuviesen babeando como idiotas, vaya que era muy evidente.

Y en definitiva ¿quién podría resistirse a dar tal mirada? Después de todo, esas bellas y torneadas piernas cubiertas con esas blancas medias con encaje tipo telaraña resaltaban su presencia, además de que ese coqueto movimiento de piernas dejaban a la vista unas blancas y sensuales panties blancas a juego con el encaje de telaraña de la Mental Out portaba por lo que sin duda dejarían en shock a cualquiera. Pero tal vez uno de los puntos más prominentes de la rubia, sin duda era lo desarrollado de su pecho el cual no concordaba con alguien de tercer año de secundaria como ella, en definitiva cualquiera pensaría que estaba al nivel de una universitaria con una copa C aproximadamente cuya curvatura era tan pronunciada que el solo respirar hacía elevar a aquellos senos para después bajar lentamente aumentando con ello el Sex Appeal de la Mental Out desbordándose sin problema.

¿Realmente estamos hablando de una estudiante de Secundaria? Por desgracia así es aunque para los ojos de aquellos mortales bendecidos con su presencia el confundirla con una reencarnación de la Diosa Venus no sería algo extraño después de todo les mostraba justo lo que sus corazones deseaban en leves pero explícitos momentos y mostraba la delicadeza que sin duda contrastaba con su monologo interno por el cual sufría en esos momentos.

-Si lo que dijo Motoharu respecto a que tuve suerte por solo haber sufrido tales consecuencias por mi acto me quiere decir que debo pensar en aquella chica como una Esper de alto nivel con alguna habilidad que le de inmunidad contra mi Mental Out- Se dijo mientras que anotaba tales pensamientos en sus notas. -De momento seguiré sus advertencias y me abstendré de atacarle frontalmente con mi habilidad, además de que si su información es correcta ella puede ser la clave para nuevamente acercarme a Touma y reiniciar nuestra relación... –Abrazo hacia su pecho el cuaderno de notas al imaginarse nuevamente al lado del chico.- Más aun no entiendo por que, ¿Qué tanta importancia podría tener esa pequeña?- Dijo mientras se mordía levemente el dedo mostrando seriedad y duda en sus palabras y la veía a lo lejos a una distancia prudente de donde ella se encontraba.

-Según los datos que tan amablemente me dio tras haberle permitido fotografiar mis panties para así quitarle de la mente la incógnita de su forma y demostrarle con ello que soy algo fuera de su alcance - Por lo visto este acto que se había visto obligada a realizar para recobrar la confianza del antiguo amigo en común que tenía con su ex -amado aún molestaba a Misaki, ya que podía notarse el fastidio en su hablar. –Sé que Accedió fácilmente a decirme todo sobre esa chica tras ello pero aún me molesta lo fácil que fue tras solo posar para unas fotos y mostrarle mis panties en el proce…- Dijo abriendo la parte de la libreta con un separador pero tras leerla su mirada se volvió gélida y hasta cerro las piernas con fuerza acabando el espectáculo a los hombres presentes quienes notaron el cambio de humor de la chica. -No puedo creer me haya dejado engañar por ese imbécil, al no verificar en ese momento los datos que me ha proporcionado- La Mental Out definitivamente no estaba nada contenta. ~Index Librorum Prohibitorum….¿Acaso cree que alguien en verdad osaría llamarse de esa forma?~ En la mente de la chica, solo podía repetirse una y otra vez, ¡fui engañada, timada y de cierta manera hasta violada por su mirada por esto…! – reclamaba con una mirada gélida…

Los presentes al ver esto empezaron a alejarse a pasos agigantados para no ser víctimas de tal carga sobre sus hombros… después de todo uno pensaría su cambio de actitud había sido al verse rodeada de tan mormosas miradas.

-Definitivamente la próxima vez que le vea controlare a su hermanita querida y le hare seducir al primer chico que tenga en frente suyo, -Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente- Si de seguro el ver a su querida Maika diciéndole Onii-chan a alguien más mientras le permite toquetear su cuerpo y demás, mejor aún, que sea su amigo Pierce quien ose profanar a su propia hermana le dará un toque Dantesto a esto y será castigo más que suficiente por haberme engañado de esa manera-

-Por el momento no queda de otra más que seguir con lo planeado con anterioridad ya invertí mucho tiempo y esfuerzo movilizando a mi camarilla para monitorear a la chica y tratar de crear un itinerario de sus actividades… -Suspiro mientras cerraba la libreta y dejaba el asiento en un movimiento lento. -Lo principal será el acercarme a esa niña de nombre "Index" asumiendo que realmente sea su nombre claro y ganarme su confianza- Dijo mientras aun planeaba como vengarse de Motoharu más aun así suspiro ya tendría mucho tiempo después para aquella venganza. –Según lo que ese imbécil Siscon me digo…- Shokuhou seguía alimentando su ira contra Tsuchimikado y esto era más que evidente. –La forma más rápida de hacerlo es invitándola a comer, en verdad con algo tan trivial, ¿Será tan fácil con ello lo suficiente como para poder acercarme a una perfecta desconocida? ¿Acaso es imbécil? Bueno sé que lo es pero ¿En verdad es tan imbécil como para considerar que en serio aquello funcionaria?- Por lo visto ella no estaba muy convencida de esto y a cada momento sentía más y más que Tsuchimikado la había timado vilmente. –Según él, con eso ella se sentirá cómoda y será el momento en que podre tomarla con la guardia baja y sacarle toda la información posible- Misaki de un momento a otro sonrió, pero en esta podía notarse una sensación un tanto, rara- Revelare su verdadera personalidad y de ser posible le convenceré de buena manera que deje a mi Touma de una vez por todas-

Ya cualquiera que le viese desde lejos mientras se movía cautelosa y lentamente de esa manera se figuraría que era como ver a un Depredador acechando a su presa.

-Bueno vamos a ello- Dijo Misaki quien postro su mirada en su presa, tal mirada en su ser que más de uno pensó era tanto de manera sexual como asesina, dicha presa la cual no era otra más que la pequeña hermana de la iglesia anglicana Index que se encontraba con su mirada de hambrienta, recargada en la ventana de un restaurant admirando las muestras del menú plastificadas que se exhibían en aquel anaquel con baba saliéndole de su boca. –Es momento de actuar y ver si esos consejos que tan vergonzosamente obtuve, valieron la pena de algo o solo justificaran que la hermanita de ese imbécil empiece con actos que sin duda solo se verían en uno de sus doujins hentai-

Dijo para sí misma mientras que lentamente se colocaba tras el habito de la chica y con una voz alegre y sin pizca de malicia inicio la conversación con ella.

-Disculpa pequeña- Dije acercándome lo más casualmente a la pequeña Index quien babeada hacia la vitrina al punto que ya tenía un hilo de saliva desde su boca hasta la parte baja de su atuendo recorriendo la parte media de su habito dando una visión extraña desde atrás de ella por como el charco se había juntado en la parte baja de sus pies a la altura de su entrepierna- ¿Sera posible que tengas hambre? Si ese es el caso y lo deseas, yo con gusto puedo invitarle algo de comer hasta saciar tu apetito– Dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

La pequeña rápidamente miro a la Esper fijamente tras oír sus palabras y tras analizarle con la mirada con ojo analítico y enfocándose en más de una ocasión en sus pronunciados senos exclamo. -¡¿Acaso eres la 11° santa?! !¿Los milagros de los dioses me han bendecido este día acaso tras ceder a comerme a Sphynx?!– Dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba mis manos y las sujetaba con tal fuerza que demostraba no me dejaría ir fácilmente.

-Claro- Dijo Misaki con algo de duda mientras pensaba. ~¿Acaso sus ojos igual tienen pupila de estrella como los míos? Debe ser mi imaginación~ Pensó luego de mirar el brillo que estos producían.

-Con gusto acepto su generosa ofrenda dada a esta sierva del señor- Respondió aquella niña con tal alegría en su cara que sin duda ha demostrado haber bajado la guardia como le habían prometido, sin duda había sido más fácil de lo planeado aunque aún había una duda en su mente que le molestaba ¿Que habrá querido decirme el cuándo dijo que si le invitaba la comida me preparase como para alimentar a mi camarilla entera por tres meses?

Misaki pensaba que en la forma como Tsuchimikado le había dicho esto era como. ~Como si ella fuese un pozo sin fondo y dueña de una mandíbula tan peligrosa y voraz que bien podría ser una arma de destrucción masiva, sin duda alguna exagera demasiado~ Pensó la Mental Out inocentemente al ver a la niña frente a ella mirándole como si estuviese a punto de alabarle.

Aunque claro si le preguntaran al joven quien vivía con ella, desde luego hubiese confirmado esas declaraciones de su amigo en el acto y hubiese sido más específico con las advertencias.

Tras ingresar al restaurante Misaki noto como aquella pequeña monja parecía ya haber ordenado, no le dio importancia y tomo asiento frente a ella y tranquilamente comenzó su táctica.

-Dime pequeña- Dijo Misaki fingiendo ignorancia. -¿Acaso no te he visto antes acaso? Sí, creo recordarte de antes si mas no recuerdo usted se llamaba Index o algo así- Por lo visto Misaki sabia actuar bastante bien ya que dijo eso con una casualidad que pocos notarían algún cambio o malicia en su voz.

Si bien Index le sorprendieron las palabras de la chica, en ningún momento pareció ponerse a la defensiva más bien le miro con duda y sorpresa. -En efecto…mi nombre es Index, pero nunca nos hemos visto de lo contrario yo lo recordaría sin dudarlo…- La monja empezó a preocuparse tras oír su nombre pero tras inspeccionar a la chica con la mirada parecía extrañada. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Eres acaso miembro de alguna cábala mágica o en su caso algún enemigo de Necessarius? Además no pareces ser alguien con capacidades ofensivas considerables - Le cuestiono la peliplateada nuevamente. -Pareces tener algo de influencia de las cábalas británicas de Lessar por tu cuerpo que induce al pecado de la lujuria, pero no siento poder mágico de tu parte así que al menos que uses rituales sexuales que requieran el intercambio de fluidos corporales no te siento como una amenaza potencial en mi contra o de mi iglesia andante-

-…- Obviamente Misaki se quedó callada por un largo momento puesto que en su mente se preguntaba totalmente desconcertada. ~¿Qué soy qué cosa? ¿Dijo cábala mágica? ¿Nece que? ¿Qué carajo piensa le voy a hacer? ¿Espera dijo que yo haría intercambio de que cosa? …~

Misaki por un momento recordó el ridículo nombre que supuestamente tenía la chica, acaso Tsuchimikado ese maldito rubio Siscon y pervertido, también había incluido a esa niña en su vil timo? ~¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo ella que parecía salido de un manga shoujo de los que lei de niña? y que por cierto sigo leyendo casualmente aunque aquellos con trama más madura, pero sobre todo ¿Qué imagen es la que había tenido ella de su persona al decirle cosas sexuales?~ Se cuestionaba la Mental Out luego de oír a la pequeña Index, la pobre Misaki estaba petrificada y con la mirada en blanco, puesto que este había sido un shock y más aún por un momento llego a pensar que tal vez, era vista como una pervertida por la pequeña, algo impensable para la Mental Out.

De momento Index se mostró bastante molesta pero dejándose caer en la mesa en un suspiro vio a Misaki con pena. -O en su defecto puede seas otra de las chicas a la cual Touma ha ayudado o golpeado en últimas fechas– Dijo la monja con mala cara. -¿Es ese el caso?-

Misaki rio un tanto nerviosa. –Jijiji… en efecto soy conocida de Kamijou-san- Dijo sonriéndole mientras se asustaba por algo que había comentado ~¿Golpeado últimamente? ¿No habrá desarrollado un fetiche de sadismo verdad?...yo… ¿Yo no podría ayudarle con ello o si….?~ Se preguntaba por dentro la rubia. -Y por cierto ¿Cómo ha estado el?-

Index de repente había adoptado una actitud a la defensiva, luego de saber la cercanía de Misaki y Touma respondió. –¡Oh! ha estado mal últimamente, sinceramente le vi llorando en la bañera por su último examen si mas no recuerdo, en definitiva Komoe tiene razón es muy tonto en asuntos académicos, y mientras se lamentaba como siempre, estaba comiendo las migajas de arroz de mi tazón sabiendo seria mis últimos alimentos en un tiempo... sin duda su mala suerte afecta a mi pobre estomago día a día pero estoy segura que vivirá de momento después de todo aún sigue fluyendo el agua en la casa y ya tomamos precauciones para cuando la luz se vaya ya sea por la falta de pago o por culpa de aquella castaña-

-… - Misaki por un segundo se quedó de piedra y con una mueca extraña en su rostro. ~¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciéndole a mi Touma?!~ Juzgaba en su mente la chica al ver monja ponerse como víctima mientras decía todo lo que su amado sufría día a día.

De un instante a otro fue sacada de sus pensamientos puesto que una voz adicional se unió a su conversación.

-Disculpen aquí tiene la primer parte de su orden señoritas por favor le pedimos comprensión por la tardanza y respecto a que se dé por partes su pedido.- Dijo la camarera del restaurante con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y para sorpresa de la rubia esta arribo con un plato de cada una de las imágenes que aparecían en el menú, traída por más de tres carritos totalmente repletos de distintos platillos en su superficie.

-¡¿Disculpe pero acaso eso no va para alguna reunión o algo así?!- Pregunto algo intrigada la nivel 5 al ver la cantidad de comida que había traído a su mesa la chica al punto que apenas y esta cabía en su mesa.

La camarera se mostraba algo extraña ante la pregunta de la rubia. -En lo absoluto es el pedido de la niña sin duda alguna- Dijo sonriendo mientras que la monja tomaba sus palillos y empezaba a degustar. -¿Algún problema acaso con su orden? ¿Oh esperaba acaso algún platillo en específico para solicitarlo a la cocina a la brevedad posible?-

-Eh no claro que no- Respondió Misaki sin más aunque tratando de disimular mientras pensaba. ~¿No creo sea necesario pasar al tarjeta de viáticos de la escuela cierto?~ -Solo me preocupaba que existiese algún multa por dejar algunas sobras jejeje-

-Sobras je- Dijo sonriendo la mesera. –Que buena broma señorita...-

-¿Broma?- Dijo Misaki con una falsa sonrisa y al girar a ver a su compañera esta ya había consumido la mitad de lo que habían traído la mesera. -¿Es una broma?- Se dijo a misma ante tal escena, ¿acaso esa niña era una especie de hoyo negro sin fondo? ¿No había volteado menos de 45 segundos solamente? ¿Cómo es que le cabe tanto alimento en ese pequeño cuerpo? ¿Dónde iba tal cantidad de carbohidratos, grasa y demas?

A Shokuhou Misaki no le quedo de otra más que resignarse a esperar una exorbitante cuenta luego de esta comida que consumiría la pequeña peli plateada frente a ella todo parecía ser que la advertencia del rubio le había dado con anterioridad no había sido un mal chiste, pero ahora a lo que veía el consumo que la niña realizaba se dio cuenta que si debía de sufrir esta fuga de capital a su economía debía obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible para compensarlo.

-Y dime Index-san… ¿Tu de donde conoces a Kamijou-san?- Pregunto la chica buscando sonar casual. –Por lo que he visto, ¿eres bastante cercana a él no?-

Index que continuaba devorando todo lo que tenía en su radio, respondió de forma casual. –Bueno puede decirse que el me ayudo una ocasión cuando estaba en apuros y desde entonces Touma es mi mejor amigo al punto de que además vivo con él desde hace un tiempo atrás-

Si bien Misaki ya estaba enterada de esto, no dejaba de molestarle el que esa extraña niña que por lo visto trataba mal a su amado Touma, no podía soportar pensar que aunque viviera junto a Touma lo hiciese sufrir e hiciese ella lo quisiese con él. –¡Ohh! Así que viven juntos… ¿Acaso será que son pareja? Digo es algo extraño que una pequeña como tu viva con un extraño como él solo por que sí y uno puede pensar en malas cosas al respecto del por que esta una chica como tu en el cuarto de un joven de preparatoria ¿no lo crees?-

Lo que sucedió luego de dicha pregunta fue una serie de cambios emocionales en la monja quien de inmediato se sonrojo por la insinuación de la rubia.

-¡¿Que?! ¡No…!, Solo bueno somos buenos amigos... – Decía la pequeña desviando la mirada mirándose sospechosa para Misaki.- Pero no es como si yo quisiera ese tipo de relación con Touma…por el momento- Index por extraño que parezca había dejado de comer y se encontraba con sus mejillas enrojecidas. -Sé que hemos tenido muchos acercamientos a lo largo de estos meses y que incluso me hubiese visto mi cuerpo tal y como el creador me concibió pero…pero algo oficial no tenemos…aun… aunque la verdad no es que me moleste algo como eso tras que viese mi... no debo pensar en eso la verdad estoy feliz con la forma en la que vivimos en estos momentos-

Y esto no fue para nada del agrado de Misaki desde luego que aguantando el deseo de saltar y arrancarle esos cabellos a la pequeña solo pudo reclamar mentalmente. ~¡Esta pequeña zorra definitivamente anda detrás de mi Touma! Además !¿Qué es lo que Touma vio de ella?! Ella ni siquiera tiene un pecho lo suficientemente grande como a él le gustan...o acaso ¿Ella se abra abierto de piernas hacia el descaradamente? ¡Esta puta de seguro solo usaba ese cosplay de monja pero es una verdadera ninfómana!~

-¡¿Pero qué cosas estas diciendo?! Una puede malinterpretar lo que dices chica y pensar que él te ha visto desnuda o incluso cosas más graves… como que tú y el tienen demasiada diversiones nocturnas-

-… -Index quedo completamente roja y solo bajo la mirada.

-… ¡No me digas en verdad ya hasta han tenido sexo!- Reclamo asustada Misaki al considerar seriamente esa posibilidad. -¡¿Cómo es siquiera posible hubieses podido aguantar su hombría con ese pequeño cuerpo?!-

-¡Yo nunca dije que había consumado mi relación con Touma!- Reclamo Index al punto de que todo su cuerpo estaba roja de la pena.- ¡Yo soy una señorita aun! ¡Solo alguien con una mente sucia pensaría en algo como ello! ¡Hentai! ¡Pervertida y sobretodo ninfómana! ¡De seguro solo buscas seducir a Touma con esos pechos y abusar de su castidad!-

-Claro que deseo vuelva a tocarme y a cojer….-

-¿Acaso estas tan desesperada que quieres violar a Touma?- Dijo Index con la mirada perdida.- ¡Debo ir a la policía a reportar esto! ¡Mi amigo va a ser violado por una pervertida!-

-¡No he llegado a violarle aunque si tomaba la iniciativa!- Misaki se sonrojo de golpe al ver lo que estaba revelando y desde luego no era factible contar de cómo había tenido una vida sexual más que activa con su ex novio pero no sería más que una gran fuente de problemas si se supiera, como diría aquel pelierizo amante de las Onee-san, pero por lo visto esto estaba lejos de acabar, puesto que alguien apareció de pronto justo cuando Misaki trataba de limpiar su imagen.

-Creo tienes una mala idea de mi aunque no lo parezca yo soy una buena chi...-trato de decir misaki al ser interrumpida.

-¡Sister-chan! ¡He venido en tu auxilio!- Exclamaba con algo de extrañez cierta aprendiz de Maid que ingreso encima de su fiel robot siendo guiado a escobazos cuyas facciones simples hacían resaltar más su traje de maid que sobre ella misma. –¡Escúchame estas en grave peligro!-

Index no entendía de a que se refería su vecina y amiga ante tal declaración. -¿Peligro? ¿No es Touma quien peligra aquí? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-¡Yo te salvare de las manos de esta mujer y su red de depravación!- Exclamo mientras indicaba con el dedo a Shokuhou- ¡Te salvare de la Reina de la lujuria de la escuela Tokiwadai!-

Index se estremeció, ¿qué había dicho? –¿Depravación?- La pequeña monja había dejado de comer y podía notarse temerosa, luego de oír eso de la boca de Maika y recordar lo dicho por la rubia miro nuevamente a Misaki enfocándose en sus dos grandes pechos. -Sin duda podría considerarse una depravada- Reflexionaba la monja.

-¡Estoy segura que eso lo añadiste por tu cuenta vi donde fue esa mirada!- Exclamaba la Mental Out mientras su imagen iba en caída.- Yo en ningún momento he realizado actos que… - Se queda pensando un poco al recordar ciertos actos con su ex pareja.- ¡No pueden probarme nada como para decirme eso!

-¡Esta mujer es peligrosa! Mi propio hermano me lo advertido, que jamás debo acercarme a la Reina de Tokiwadai cuya red de degradación moral y sexual es enorme, además de sus tendencias tan grandes al lesbianismo le han llevado a tener su harem femenino del cual hace uso a diario e incluso su perversión y exhibicionismo es tal que su camarilla le dice por el título de Reina por ser su dominatrix personal y ahora ¡ha puesto tus ojos en ti!-

-¡¿Qué diablos ha dicho tu hermano de mí?! – Reclamo Misaki por lo visto Tsuchimikado estaba cavando su propia tumba por tales palabras-.

-¡¿Una Reina dominatrix?! –Dijo Index totalmente asustada- ¡Acaso no son aquellas que azotan y causan dolor a los demás para darles placer sexual! ¡Yo no quiero ser sometida de esa manera!-

-En efecto Index-san incluso se dice ella adorna personalmente el cuerpo de su camarilla a su gusto- Dijo Maika con toda seguridad y viendo a Misaki con odio. -Y si no crees en las sabias palabras de mi hermano ¡Solo ve como esta mujer de forma enferma muestra sus atributos físicos de forma burlar y sin una pizca de vergüenza!-

Index ahora no podía más que ver a una especie de monstruo en la Mental Out. –¡No! ¡Mi castidad que reservo para Touma no será tomada y mucho menos en un acto con el mismo sexo!-

La atmosfera definitivamente se había tornado muy pero muy extraña e incómoda, para todos los presentes y demás comensales quienes veían con duda a la pobre Misaki que había sido llamada de tal manera en público pero bien dicen el show debe continuar no podía solamente dejar pasar esta oportunidad... pero cuando buscaba relajarse y recuperar los estribos la mesera regreso con nuevos platos que duplicaban la cantidad de los primeros que había traído antes.

-Y bueno aquí le traigo otra parte de su pedido- Comentaba la mesera mientras mostraba una cantidad de diversos tipos de platillos más elaborados que los anteriores -Por favor disfruten de estas especialidades mexicanas que nuestro cocinero ha preparado para ustedes y esperamos sus comentarios para evaluarle-

~Pero ¿Acaso esto sería más que suficiente para calmar la atmosfera tan tensa?~ Pensó la Mental Out mientras que su mente comenzó de manera automática a empezar a calcular cuánto costaría esto para sus reservas personales.

Hay que ser justos, cualquiera habría huido luego de tales temas en una conversación, pero al parecer Touma tenía mucha razón y no solo Index sino otros tantos, a veces tenían un sentido común muy lamentable, la razón de esto, muy simple en realidad.

-Ñam…..ñam…te quiero advertir…..que hagas lo que hagas, yo no me uniré a ese grupo de pervertidas….¡oye Maika-chan, estas tiras de puerco BBQ están deliciosas pruébalas!-

\- No estas quesadillas sin duda son algo fuera de serie... ¿Es carne de res de lo que esta rellena?-Decía la aprendiz de Maid mientras que consumía igualmente parte de lo que Index estaba disfrutando.

-Oye pásame esa tal salsa de seguro debe ser interesante- Decía Index consumiendo rápidamente lo que podía.

Misaki quien seguía sin creer lo que tenía frente a ella, opto por tratar de limpiar su nombre aprovechando que parecía se habían calmado las chicas con la comida frente a ellas. –Tsuchimikado Maika-san me gustaría que dejaras esos rumores, yo jamás he dado indicios de una relación lésbica con nadie en verdad-

Maika dejo de comer y a pesar de todo seguía sin creerle a la rubia y la encaro con su tenedor. –¡Mientes! Esta información me la ha dado mi hermano en persona e incluso ¡Kuroko -san me ha dicho que buscas meter a Misaka-san a tu camarilla para poder hacerla sumisa a ti!-

La Mental Out realmente sentía como su reputación se iba por el drenaje con cada palabra que decía la pequeña hermanita de aquel bastardo.

-Incluso corre el rumor de que la Reina le roba la ropa interior no solo a las chicas que forman parte de su camarilla, ¡incluso chicas que no lo son para dormir en una cama formada de ellas! ¡Index-san ten mucho cuidado de esta mujer enferma e impúdica!,-Dijo con gran fuerza al punto que todos voltearon a verle.- ¡De seguro tiene tus ojos en ti porque eres casta y pura como un ángel y desea corromperte sexualmente para que cayeses en la lujuria!-

-¡Espera un minuto estas muy equivocada obviamente!-Exclamo misaki totalmente roja al verse mentalmente en tal escena.

-¡Deja de hacerte la inocente!-Dijo Maika nuevamente. -¡Se dé buena fuente que también llevas acabo orgias nocturnas!- Maika realmente estaba dispuesta a decirle sus supuestas verdades a la reina. –Incluso gracias a Shirai-san estoy enterada de tus actos más sucios, como el que incluso usas a tus propias chicas de tu camarilla como tus inodoros personales para no dignarte a usar los escusados de la escuela y que ¡Realizas toda clase de prácticas sexuales con sus cuerpos! ¡En verdad estas enferma por abusar de tu habilidad como nivel 5!-

-¡Oye espera un maldito segundo! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡¿Quién demonios me tiene en esa categoría tan perturbadora!?- Gritaba exaltada Misaki totalmente roja al tener nuevamente esa imagen en su mente su habilidad le facilitaba demasiado el tener una imagen mental de las cosas que se le decían.

-Pero tal vez lo más enfermo que he oído, ¡es que solo buscas vírgenes para arrebatarles su primera vez de las maneras más sádicas y traumantes posibles para luego las desecharlas! ! –dijo maika mientras se sonrojaba y se cubria sobre su ropa mientras le apuntaba- ¡Mi hermano fue muy claro en advertirme sobre cuidarme de tu persona para mantener mi pureza!-

Era un hecho claro, Shokuhou Misaki estaba siendo humillada públicamente de una forma bastante intensa de una manera tan directa y cruel que no tenía medios para defenderse...después de todo ¿cómo podía probar que lo que decían las chicas era mentira? no podía llamar a una de sus chicas y pedirle que les muestre su himen intacto o si...

Maika por un segundo dejo su plato y empezó a temblar. –¡Ohh ahora lo veo!- En un momento tomo uno de los cuchillos con los que había estado comiendo y empezó a temblar aún más. –¡Tu nos invitaste a comer por que seguramente pusiste drogas a la comida! ! Oh peor aún afrodisiacos que nos hagan dependientes de tu persona o fluidos corporales!-

-¿Ehhh?- Misaki realmente sentía que su imagen estaba peor que sucia en esos momentos al ver como habían llegado a pensar incluso en esas cosas.

-¿Drogas?- Y el hecho de que Index se pusiera también a la defensiva no ayudaba en nada. -!¿En verdad serias tan cobarde como para contaminar tan sacros alimentos ofrecidos a una religiosa?!-

-¡Sister-chan! ¡Esta mujer nos ha drogado! Y peor ¡Nos violara aquí mismo! ¡Tan enferma y sucia esta su mente!- Gritaba con alarma la Maid a los cuatro vientos. -! Debemos resistir a cualquier costo y no ser mancilladas por sus retorcidas ideas!-

-¡Nooooo! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Mi pureza! ¡Dios mío perdóname por que pecare por parte de una persona caída en la lujuria!- Exclamaba con horror Index rezándole a su dios. -Esta pobre hermana será inducida por el pecado de esta pecaminosa mujer-

¡Ring! ¡Ring!

Fue el sonido que hacia la campana de la entrada indicando que alguien había entrado al restauntante lo único que evito que Maika siguiese difamando a la rubia.

-¡Index-chan!- Grito la chica mejor conocida como el extraño organismo Tsukuyomi Komoe mientras se dirigía a ellas. –¡Sabía que eras tú! ¡Te he dicho que causas problemas si entras a sitios así sin Kamijou o alguien que pueda solventar tus consumos habituales!-

-¿Pequeña vienes con tus padres acaso?- Pregunto la mesera al notar a la pequeña sensei. –Puedo darte el menú infantil mientras tanto o si lo prefieres podemos llamar a Judgment para contactarles-

-¡¿De que estas hablando?! Como puedes ver soy una mujer adulta y además maestra y… - Buscando su cartera pero tras ver como Index consumía felizmente aun. -Pero ya que lo dices quiero una cerveza y un cigarrillo de ser posible-

-¡Jajaaja! Que bromas hacen los niños de hoy- Reía la mesera ante la petición de Komoe. -Esperare a que ordenes algo acorde a tu edad luego señorita-

-¡¿Pero oye?!- Y esto había logrado que la sensei hiciera su típico berrinche. –Soy una mujer madura….bua….bua… soy toda una adulta-

-¡Komoe-sensei! ¡Esta mujer quiere abusar de mí y Maika-chan!- Gritaba aun con temor la monja. -! Ayúdanos por favor!-

-¿Mujer?- Komoe miro y se llevó una sorpresa. –¿Shokuhou Misaki-chan eres tu acaso?-

-Jejeje Hola Komoe-sensei….- Respondió un tanto nerviosa e incómoda la rubia al ver a la chica con la cual tenía cierta historia detrás.

-¡Komoe esa mujer es una depravada, promotora de la perversión, degradación, libertinaje, inmoralidad y de los más bajos instintos! ¡Es peligrosa!- Index aún se mostraba temerosa por su castidad y pureza. –¡Ella quiere violarnos y volvernos parte de su harem sexual!-

-Es verdad Komoe-sensei, mi hermano me lo digo y creo en sus palabras, esta mujer puso narcóticos a la comida y estaba por despojarnos de nuestra pureza-

Komoe por un momento se quedó pensativa y sin más dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la rubia

–¿Misaki-chan? ¿Acaso cambiaste de bando tras aquella situación? Sé que fue muy duro y todo ello y te aconseje buscaras alguna manera de superarlo pero sensei nunca te sugirió volverte una ninfómana lésbica-

~¡Imposible! ¿Acaso hasta Komoe había creído esto?~ Pensó para sus adentros la rubia al punto del desmayo.

-En verdad sé que tras lo que te sucedió con Kamijou-chan, pues fue algo duro para ti, pero hay mejores maneras de sobrellevarlo y en definitiva volverte una pervertida, exhibicionista y lesbiana como dicen ellas es incluso demasiado para alguien como tu... sensei se siente culpable de ello y está dispuesta incluso a cubrir a estas inocentes niñas después de todo tras esa noche que vivimos no sería la primera vez que tú y yo...-dijo mientras que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada- nos consolamos mutuamente-

-Sensei juramos que nunca hablaríamos de esa noche nuevamente – Reclamo Misaki totalmente roja al recordad como se habían consolado ambas chicas tras enterarse de la pérdida de memoria de Kamijou -Y más que nada aun me arrepiento de lo sucedido con usted por ello pero juro no es nada de eso-

Luego de una atmosfera aún más extraña entre Misaki y Komoe que revelaba cierta enemistad a las otras dos presentes, la segunda decidió investigar y tomo parte de la comida… tomo unos bocados mas y tras probar casi todos los platillos dijo tranquilamente.

\- En definitiva -dijo mientras seguía comiendo. -No detecto ningún agregado químico adicional a los aditivos comunes en estos alimentos, chicas no deben preocuparse por ello aunque si de su habilidad Esper Mental Out la que todavía podría usar fácilmente y con tal habilidad llevarlas a un motel cercano o peor aún al callejón de alado para abusar de su cuerpo lo cual no sería problema alguno para alguien como ella- En estos momentos Misaki se preguntaba, Komoe ¿Me defiende? O ¿También me ataca?

-En caso de que ese vil acto suceda recuerden ir a presentar su denuncia a Anti Skill, pero de momento hasta no tener pruebas, no podemos afirmar ni mucho menos negar los dichos que Misaki tenga contra su persona, pero mi recomendación es que definitivamente no se acerquen a Shokuhou por la noche y no le den la espalda si no quieren recibir una desagradable sorpresa-

~Okay definitivamente ¡ella también me ataco! Eso es innegable, ¿Acaso hice algo tan terrible para pasar por esto?~ Se sonrojo de golpe recordando ciertas cosas que sucedieron en una habitación semi destrozada hace tiempo atrás. ~! Estábamos borrachas las dos no puede culparme aun de ello! o esto ¿Acaso es parte en la que el destino quiere vengarte Touma?~

Para Shokuhou Misaki alias Mental Out y mejor conocida como la Reina, las cosas habían llegado a su límite ya su imagen no podía estar más mancillada y su cordura más baja por lo que hizo lo más lógico posible... explotar de golpe.

-¡Ya! ¡Estoy harta!- Esto alerto a sus acompañantes y por ende al resto de comensales del restauntant. –¡Mira niña! ¡Será mejor que me digas que te traes con Touma! Y no me vengas con que no lo vez de esa forma, ¡qué ya que hace poco dijiste que esperabas entregarte a él y no lo niegues perra! ¡Que tú quieres entregarle tu primera vez a Touma a pesar de tu edad mocosa!- En vista de todo, Misaki realmente había llegado a un punto sin retorno. –¿Por que demonios vives con él? Hasta donde han llegado y sobre todo quiero confirmar que tú fuiste la causante de que el perdiese la memoria-

-¿Yo?...- Index se sentía confundida, si bien la chica que apenas había conocido le había dejado una mala impresión, en definitiva esta iba de mal en peor. –Yo….¡no tengo obligación de decirte nada mujer pecadora! ¡Lo que haga o no con Touma es asunto mío y no es para difundirlo con desconocidos!-

-¡Escúchame zorra! ¡No voy a permitirlo! ¡Me escuchas! ¡Hare todo por impedirlo! No dejare que Touma y tu lleguen a... ahhh no quiero ni pensarlo- grito Misaki mientras jalaba su cabello con fuerza para quitarse aquella imagen mental dándole en consecuencia una imagen de una desquiciada para todos los presentes.

No hay que ser un genio para saber que ante esto solo una persona comenzó a preocuparse y no por Index o Maika, no la preocupación realmente recaía en el estado mental de por irónicamente que parezca Mental Out.

-Bien….- Komoe literalmente había tomado a las dos chicas y con una fuerza algo absurda para su tamaño salió corriendo del lugar, como si quedarse ahí por más tiempo fuera tal vez la idea más estúpida e imbécil que podría tener. –Corran Misaki-chan definitivamente está mal de la cabeza por el momento! ¡Hay que dejarla sola y evitar contacto con ella en más de un sentido de la palabra!-

La pobre Misaki, simplemente con pesadez comenzó a analizar su situación, donde cualquiera que hubiese visto toda la escena diría que esa mujer era una lunática, acosadora y por lo visto con tendencias sexualmente perversas y hasta lésbicas, obviamente los comensales no se atrevían a dejar sus asientos algunos para evitar mostrar cómo habían disfrutado de la plática de las chicas y otros para evitar volverse su nuevo objetivo.

-Jejeje….¿Creo este plan no salió como esperaba verdad?...en definitiva todo se fue al carajo…–Dijo Misaki para sí misma.

-Bien señorita aquí está la cuenta- La mesera que había esperado prudentemente se acercó y mostro a Misaki el total del consumo.

-¿Qué?- Al ver que la cuenta fácilmente había rebasado los 5 dígitos y se había puesto una penalización por alteración en el restaurante, consumo de bebidas adicionales y propinas.

En efecto Misaki había vivido por cuenta propia algo, desgracia, una completa mala fortuna llena de malos entendidos y que su persona fuera humillada de formas tan drásticas, pero en definitiva por primera vez en su vida sentía que podía entender aún más a su amado ya que ante toda esa mala fortuna y desgracias, Misaki suspiro.

-Ah…Fukou-da- Con lo cual emulo de una forma más que perfecta a su querido Touma.


	3. Delirios de una Lesbiana

Nos alegra ver que este Proyecto ha sido de su agrado y esperamos que los siguientes capítulos que pronto saldrán sean de su agrado por favor apoyen a este fic con sus comentarios para así poder darle mayor prioridad a este proyecto entre ambos autores.

Nuevamente les recuerdo que este fic es realizado a lado de Iguru Senshi cuyo fic To aru baka no sper sin duda será una serie que será de su agrado de igual manera les invito a leer mi fic Fokuda en esta página y mis demás fics de la saga una lucha por ser….

Por cierto por este medio dejo en claro que este es un fic categoría Mature por lo que parte del texto será para audiencias mayores sin caer al lemon… oh al menos a la definición que conocía de lemon no sé si haya cambiado XD.

Sin más que añadir disfruten del capítulo.

Capítulo 2

Las malinterpretaciones de la lesbiana.

Ciudad Academia tiene en su haber cientos de instituciones educativas y de investigación científica a lo largo de sus diversos distritos ubicados dentro su perímetro, los cuales normalmente tenían una especulación de investigación ocultando otras oscuras facetas a la luz pública, pero dejaremos esos misterios e historias a un lado de momento aun cuando aquellos eventos sucedidos en otras áreas puedan tener repercusiones futuras para centrarnos en estos momentos en una de las más prestigiosas Instituciones de toda la ciudad, la cual está reservada para la Elite de la sociedad, estamos hablando de la Escuela Secundaria para señoritas Tokiwadai, donde si bien era más que conocida y alabada por poseer dos de las 7 nivel 5 de la ciudad en estos momentos, la cual tenía una inusual persecución a lo largo de su campus una Esper con la habilidad Teleport nivel 4 estaba siendo asediada por cientos de alumnas, pero sin duda lo que llama más la atención son los estrellados ojos que estas perseguidoras presentaban uniformemente.

-¡Kya!- Eran los gritos que se oían a lo lejos mientras Kuroko Shirai Esper nivel 4 huía de sus atacantes de niveles menores a ella en cuanto poder de habilidad pero con superioridad numérica y habilidades ofensivas de las cuales ella carecía de momento al no poder atacar civiles mientras se teletransportaba a las entrepiernas de las chicas y les retiraba sus panties con objeto de retrasar su velocidad de persecución -Maldición jamás pensé que este día llegaría-

-¡Shirai!- Exclamaba una chica con el pelo en coletas.

-Vuelve aquí- la complementaba una joven con amplia frente y el pelo atado en una cola de caballo.

Kuroko sin más desapareció una vez más, buscando una ruta de escape, pero. -¡Dios mío!  
¡No puede ser!- Para su sorpresa 3 chicas estaban bloqueando el camino. -¡Demonios!- Con cada tele transportación, cuando reaparecía solo se sorprendía más al ver como su enemigo la estaba acorralando poco a poco. -¡Basta! ¡Aléjense! ¡Onee-sama!

-¡Ríndete de una vez!- Exclamaba una de las chicas

-¡Oh al menos regrésanos nuestras panties…!- Gritaban otras con más fuerza

¡Jamás!-Gritaba Kuroko mientras un grupo de 10 alumnas la habían atacado y en su intento de escapar en ella tuvo éxito al hacerlo y despojar a sus atacantes de todas sus prendas pero a cambio sus ropas se habían rasgado dejando la esbelta figura de Shirai la cual contrastaba sin duda alguna con el conjunto erótico que su pequeño cuerpo cargaba y ahora era visible... después de todo Shirai había decidido suplir su pecho AA con un brasier pequeño y diminuto de color purpura que resaltaba el contorno de su pecho en crecimiento el cual encerraba sus pequeños pezones de color caramelo con un encaje en forma triangular, su falda desgarrada demostraba que solo usaba unas panties de filo hilo dental y más de una chica estuvo a punto de liberarse de cierto control mental al ver como la entrepierna de Kuroko era prácticamente visible tras el delgado y casi inexistente triangulo invertido que resaltaba los labios de su intimidad de manera tan ajustada que parecía una segunda piel.

-¡Mi cuerpo es el templo de mi Onee-sama! –Reclamo la chica al ver como su conjunto especial para esa noche había sido revelado a terceras- ¡solo ella puede apreciarme usar este conjunto que compre para ella! ¡Suéltenme!-

-¡Chicas ignoren su conjunto o donde lo haya conseguido solo!... –dijo la chica apenas viendo directamente a Kuroko- ¡Solo Atrápenla!-

Las apuestas estaban en contra de Kuroko ya que con cada movimiento, sus opciones se hacían menos, hasta que sin más decidió entrar a un salón al que la persecución la había guiado sin percatarse y esperar que sus perseguidoras no la hubiesen visto. Kuroko oyó como las chicas habían pasado del salón y por fin se sintió en calma.

-¡Cielos creí que sería mi fin!- dijo suspirando- yo solo me entregare a mi querida Onee-sama.

-Ohhh Kuroko Shirai-san pero si esto no ha acabado- Comentaba una voz desde detrás de su espalda.

Kuroko ya tenía una idea de quien se trataba después de todo, quien más podría tener un ejército de distintas espers de varios niveles altos en tal magnitud. -Reina- Respondió desafiante.

-En verdad que esperaba no tener que usar estos métodos, pero no me dejaste otra opción tras ignorar mis peticiones para que arribaras a mi presencia.- Comentaba Misaki mientras sostenía uno de sus controles y lo apuntaba hacia la cara de Kuroko. -Antes de que intentes escapar debo decirte que estas completamente rodeada, cada miembro de mi camarilla cubre un punto exacto de los pasillos contiguos así como los salones sobre y debajo nuestro para evitar tu escape-

Kuroko estaba contra la pared literalmente y para ella solo indicaba una cosa. -¡Lo sabía!¡Siempre has estado tras de mí! Siempre supe que este día llegaría, pero te lo advierto- Kuroko se había puesto a la ofensiva. –¡Podrás mancillar como desees a mi cuerpo pero la pureza de mi corazón es y siempre será para Onee-sama!

-¿eh? –dijo desconcertada la rubia al oir las palabras de la chica.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya Shokuhou Misaki pero disfruta de mi pequeño pero sensual cuerpo hasta que estés aburrida de él cuanto desees mientras que te comprometas a que me harás olvidar tus actos viles y lujuriosos contra mi castidad!

-¿Qué yo que? -Obviamente Misaki solo pudo pensar. ~¿Ella también cree que tengo tendencias lésbicas? Espera un segundo ¿acaso su conjunto es incluso más erótico que el mío… ¿si le pregunto, me diría donde lo consiguió?~ Misaki no pudo más que suspirar. -Ahh...Kuroko-san mi intención para nada es esa, en realidad yo...-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Tú estás tras de mi Onee-sama y su hermosa persona!-reclamo Kuroko en el acto.

-Admito que eh deseado que Misaka se una a mi camarilla pero esa no es la razón para que viniese a verte….-dijo Misaki tratando de tranquilizarle.

¡¿Unirte a onee-sama? ¡Jamás lo permitiré! ¡Ella solo se unirá en tijeras conmigo!

-ella se me unirá ahora o despu… -decía para sí misma la rubia cuando la imagen que Kuroko había dicho se implanto en su imaginación… Después de todo como su habilidad mental aquellas imágenes surgían de manera algo natural para ella hacer aquellas imagenes mentales involuntariamente con tal de visualizar las órdenes más factibles a realizar por su habilidad mental out…

Aunque fue solo una fracción de segundo para Kuroko dentro de la psique de misaki el tener aquella visión de la pequeña frente a ella con tal conjunto visible besando apasionadamente a aquella compañera de cuarto de cabello cortó castaño con tal pasión para después bajar besando sus pequeños pechos… Kuroko pasando lentamente su lengua por sus erectos pezones hasta su ombligo pequeño y seguir lamiendo con la punta de su lengua hasta llegar a la parte baja de su intimidad para posteriormente ella acomodar la suya propia sobre la de esta y empezar un leve pero rítmico movimiento de caderas le hicieron enrojecer de golpe…

\- ¡¿Qué carajo acabas de decir?- Dijo totalmente shockeada por lo que su mente había creado respecto a sus palabras.

Entiendo tus intenciones por ella –dijo Kuroko tranquilamente- después de todo quien no iría tras su piel tan brillante como la seda con un aroma y sabor tan exquisito, aun cuando halla sudado en clases de educación física o actividades externas.

-¿eh? –dijo misaki al oírle decir eso a Kuroko nuevamente se hizo la imagen mental de Misaka totalmente sudada con su uniforme de educación física mientras que aquella chica pasaba su pequeña lengua por aquel rastro de sudor a lo largo de su cara para lamerlo suavemente con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara- ¡¿pero qué cosas dices?!

-Sé que estas Deseando pasar tu lengua y labios sobre sus piernas tan deliciosas y bien torneadas cuya fuerza al pisarte es justa la necesaria para estimular todos tus nervios –decía Kuroko temblando mientras recordaba aquella experiencia.

-Este Kuroko creo estas diciendo cosas de las cuales es mejor no saber…. –decía misaki mientras se esforzaba por quitarse la imagen de la mente de ella siendo pisada por Misaka por aquellos pies mientras que la misma empezaba a lamer aquellos pequeños dedos con delicadeza- estúpidas habilidades creativas…

-Y ante todo el pequeño pero apetecible pecho de mi Onee-sama en pleno crecimiento y cuyas aureolas apenas empiezan a madurar y a cambiar su infantil color rosado a por uno castaño suave.

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿Entonces apenas están creciéndole a su edad?! –dijo misaki mientras sonrojada movía la cabeza para no pensar en ello pero era inútil se veía a si misma estimulando con su lengua aquellos pequeños senos sin madurar mientras que hacia círculos con la punta de la lengua por su circunferencia para posteriormente mover esta sobre los pezones hasta lograr que estos creciesen por su estimulación.- ¡noo yo no le haría eso! ¡No pienses en ello!

Si al igual que su bella cabellera la cual apenas surge de igual manera en su entrepierna aun cerrada y estrecha demostrando su castidad y cuerpo en pleno desarrollo –dijo Kuroko sinceramente mientras que sonreía al recordar aquella imagen que había tenido de ella en las regaderas de la escuela- Aunque sea solo un poco de vello su forma guía delicadamente a los labios de su vagina de manera tan simple y directa como si te guiase a esos delicados labios…–dijo Kuroko perdida en sus recuerdos.

-¿misaka entonces apenas está pasando la pubertad? –Dijo misaki con sorpresa y un gran sonrojo al comparar mentalmente el cuerpo descrito por Kuroko viendo en su mente como aquella chica en realidad podría madurar a buen ver en el futuro y hacerle competencia… el pensar que Misaka Mikoto aún podría superarle en tamaño de pechos y tener una cadera sobresaliente había sido un shock para ella- vaya eso significa que posiblemente me haga competencia en un futuro no puedo permitírmelo…

-¡jamás permitiré que lo tengas! ¡Después de todo Onee-sama solo me daría a mí su pureza!- Dijo Kuroko tajantemente para desgracia de la rubia…

Misaki quedo en shock por el exceso de información que había recibido de su querida compañera Misaka al hacerse una imagen detallada de su fisionomía gracias a que por su habilidad la imaginación que tenía la chica era muy por encima de la media… viéndose ella con aquella visión madura de Misaka en cuerpo, con unos pechos que superaban a los propios y una cadera que estaba aferrándose a la propia mientras que con sus manos con aquellos característicos guantes blancos introducía en su intimidad dos de sus dedos y los sacaba con una mescla de viscosidad translucida y sangre demostrando que había sido ella la que había reclamado su pureza…

-creo no poder ver directamente a Misaka por unos días tras todo esto…- dijo misaki totalmente roja cubriéndose la cara para tratar de quitarse aquella imagen de su mente- pero quiero dejes a un lado tu amor por Mikoto y hablemos Shirai.

-¿dejar mi amor por onee-sama? ¡Prefiero me metas el puño hasta lo más profundo de mi ser antes que eso! … -desviando la mirada mientras se sonrojaba- después de todo siempre tienes guantes preparados para ello.

Misaki nuevamente tuyo una imagen mental en el acto pero a diferencia de las anteriores donde la visión parecía tener un afecto mutuo se vio a ella de una manera totalmente sádica metiendo de golpe todo su brazo en la intimidad de la chica frente a ella mientras que la sangre salía y cubría de carmesí de aquellos guantes… ante el shock de tal visión ella lo entendió de golpe… las personas ajenas a ella le veían justo como ella estaba viendo en esos momentos a Shirai tras esa vision… sin duda aquella imagen era demasiado como para poder ser asimilada.

~¡Qué horror! ¡Ella es exactamente el tipo de persona de la que se me acusa ser!  
¡Dios cómo es posible que siquiera me comparen como miembro de la misma especie que esta ninfómana…! –se decía mentalmente totalmente shockeada.

-¡oh no acaso estás pensando en mejor tomar mi virginidad anal! ¡Eso es demasiado reina al menos déjeme poder otorgarle una castidad a mi onee-sama! –reclamo Kuroko al ver la cara de seriedad de Misaki.

-¡Que enferma esta esta mujer! –dijo mientras que en efecto su imagen mental la ponía en cuatro sobre el piso y ahora metía su brazo con igual fuerza sobre aquel pequeño orificio de la railgun solo que esta ocasión aparte de un color carmesí se impregnaba de un color marrón… -¡nooo! ¡Debo acabar esto rápidamente antes de que meta más imágenes como esas en mi cabeza!~ Tras este pensamiento, Shokuhou decidió seguir. -¡Dime Kuroko Shirai! ¿Por qué has esparcido rumores sobre mi persona?-

\- Kuroko por un momento pensó extrañada, ~¿Rumores?~ Para luego decir. -¿Acaso no son ciertas aquellas acusaciones que han llegado a Judgment de posibles ex miembros de tu camarilla?

-¡¿de qué diablos hablas ningún miembro de mi camarilla ha desertado siquiera?! –reclamo Misaki.

-pero por lo que he oído usted abusa de todas las chicas de su camarilla y además incluso las usa como sus inodoros personales por que los sanitarios de la escuela no son dignos de ser tocados por su gran y sueva trasero ni de visualizar sus enormes labios vaginales.

-¡¿Qué están diciendo de mi entrepierna?! – dijo totalmente roja a tener aquella imagen mental de tener a una chica lamiendo apasionadamente sus labios inferiores en aquel estrecho cubículo mientras que ella acababa sobre aquella vagina mientras le hacía una lluvia dorada a aquella chica de cabello rizados…- ¡nunca le obligaría a eso! Digo ¡¿Cómo osan pensar de esa manera?! –reclamo misaki totalmente roja

\- además de que eh oído que les obligas a usar vibradores no solo en su intimidad sino en su recto todo el tiempo e incluso les pide guarden parte de sus alimentos en su interior para mantenerlos a su temperatura ideal

-¿Qué persona tan retorcida es la que pensaría en eso siquiera? –Dijo Misaki rascándose la cabeza para retirar aquellas perturbadoras imágenes de su cabeza en la que ella introducía en la intimidad de una de las chicas un termo plateado de té con fuerza mientras que esta apenas podía mantenerse de pie por tal acto- ¡voy a tener que borrar mi propia memoria tras oírte!

-Con lo cual es bastante evidente que usted tiene preferencias lésbicas más que extremas al condimentar con sus jugos sus propios alimentos pero a su vez al considerarse de que sucedieron por voluntad de las chicas está lejos de poder ser reprendida por las instituciones de Judgment o Anti Skill- dijo Kuroko con confianza-

-¡¿Pero qué carajo tienes en la cabeza para pensar siquiera en la mitad de esas cosas?! –Reclamo Misaki al punto del desmayo al tener esas imágenes a su cabeza de consumir sus alimentos con una gruesa capa de jugos translucidos que caían de la entrepierna de una chica encima de estos…- ¿Qué carajo has leído o visto para pensar en esas cosas?-

-yo eh leído suficientes doujins y series hentai para saber más o menos como es su naturaleza reina además con este acto en mi contra se refuerza el por que jamás se le ha visto o sabido de alguna pareja del sexo opuesto

-¡¿el que no salga con nadie significa para ustedes que soy una lesbiana?! –reclamo misaki totalmente furica al verse en una cama con un completo harem femenino.

-usted desea controlar a todas las chicas de la institución solo para poder robarles su castidad y probar sus jugos personalmente –exclamo Kuroko con toda seguridad mientras que le apuntaba- usted desea aquella mescla de jugos vaginales y sangre para su propio deleite y…

-¡por favor deja de decir esa cosa tan asquerosa! –dijo misaki buscando controlar sus nauseas al tener la imagen de ella sacando los dedos de la intimidad de una chica de cabellos rizados para posteriormente meter ese conjunto de fluidos mesclados con sangre su sus propios labios.

-Por lo que se confirma sin duda alguna como es bien sabido por todos que usted está obsesionada con mi Onee-sama y busca destrozar su personalidad con sus juegos enfermos.- dijo Kuroko con actitud de confrontarle con pruebas irrefutables.

En respuesta definitiva Misaki quería estrangular a aquella chica, pero sabía que le serviría de algo en el futuro para sus planes por lo que combatía con la intenciones de asesinarle en ese mismo sitio y ocultar su cadáver en uno de los múltiples sitios que venían a su mente tras destazarle, carbonizarle o incluso aplastarle con varios elementos de su entorno.

Aunque en ese momento Misaki decidió hacer lo mejor que pudo el contar hasta diez e idear algo, después de todo esa chica de coletas le debía varias pero no podía perder su objetivo... Obtener el máximo de información posible, tras unos segundos tuvo una idea que ante las circunstancia pensó era la más óptima a su beneficio… -además puede me revele que otras cosas han dicho de mi persona y más importante el quien.

–¡Jajaja! No eres tan tonta como pensaba Kuroko Shirai-san –dijo Misaki exagerando su juego de manos para parecer en verdad una diva- en definitiva necesito algo de ti y como podrás imaginarlo sino me das lo que deseo, ¡tú preciosa Onee-sama caerá ante mis redes y por fin podre usurpar su pureza!

-¡nooo onee-sama! –dijo Kuroko dejándose caer de rodillas

-¡Así que habla!- En vista de todo Misaki era muy convincente ya que, Kuroko había creído esto -¡y más te vale no me ocultes nada!

-¡No! ¡Aléjate de mi Onee-sama! ¡Su castidad solo será mía y de nadie más!- dijo Kuroko enérgica

-Si no me obedeces, -dijo tratando de quitarse aquella imagen mental para después imaginarse el peor escenario posible- ella será carne nueva en una orgia desenfrenada con toda mi camarilla reunida en la cual ¡destrozaremos cada uno de sus orificios de las maneras más atroces que puedas imaginarte!- Misaki era muy pero muy buena actriz y dijo tales palabras con tan elocuencia que uno creía hablaba en serio aunque estuviese totalmente asqueada por dentro al imaginarse tal escena de Misaka-san siendo manoseada por todas esas chicas mientras que pellizcaban jalaban e incluso mordían con fuerza cada centímetro de sus partes privadas asi como le penetraban cada orificio con sus dedos y uno que otro intrumento improvisado como flautas, lápices e incluso una grapadora sin ninguna consideración por ella… misaki solo sacudió levemente su cabeza mientras se decía a si misma –juro te matare motohuo por dejar ese jodido doujin en la sala de tu casa.

-¡No! ¡Por lo que más quieras!- Kuroko estaba suplicando con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero sin duda lo que siguió no se lo esperaba la Mental Out. –¡Déjame participar en tal gratificante evento! ¡Permíteme ser quien inicie todo y tome el control de Onee-sama!

-… ¿es en serio? –dijo Misaki totalmente petrificada por la respuesta de la chica imaginándose tal escenario con aquella chica siguiendo cualquier orden mientras realizaba cualquier depravado acto sobre el cuerpo de su amor platónico con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Misaka gritaba de desesperación por tales actos.

-¡Permíteme por favor ser personalmente quien le destroce su vagina con mis propias manos para que nunca piense en que un hombre haga uso de ello!

-¡¿pero estas enferma o que para pensar en ello?! –dijo mientras que sudaba frio mientras se imaginada a la chica frente a ella abriendo despiadadamente y con fuerza la vagina de la chica al punto del desgarre mientras introducía ambas manos en su intimidad ante los gritos de desesperación de Misaka quien suplicaba se detuviese mientras Kuroko solo aplicaba más fuerza- ¿quieres en serio meterle más de una mano allí abajo? –dijo misaki sintiendo un escalofrió al imaginarse la escena.

¡Por favor déjame también destrozarle el culo con mis propias manos para que nunca más pueda tomar asiento sin mi auxilio!

-¿decuerdo quiero saber qué demonios quieres ser tú de ella? –dijo misaki ya desesperada teniendo aquella horrible imagen en su cabeza de aquella chica metiendo gustosamente con fuerza sus brazos enteros en el interior de Misaka quien entre desesperación y pánico suplicaba piedad mientras se rompía su interior por tal acto...

-¡deja que destroce sus papilas gustativas forzándole a lamer mi áspera vagina continuamente hasta que mis fluidos sean su único alimento….! –dijo Kuroko perdida en su fantasía

-¡¿En serio que diablos lees para tener tales ideas?! - decía misaki sin color teniendo frente a ella aquella imagen mental de Kuroko forzando a misaka a lamer su entrepierna mientras que esta con signos de deshidratación suplicaba por que Kuroko le proporcionase aquel amarillento liquido- ¿Por qué diablos tuviste acceso siquiera a tales ideas?

\- Permíteme destrozar sus pezones con joyería fina para que solo resalten a mis ojos y déjame adornar su bello ombligo con un anillo que demuestre mi posición sobre su cuerpo…

-Eso…. –se puso pensativa teniendo tal imagen en su cabeza de Misaka gritando de dolor mientras que un juego de aretes dorados adornaban sus pequeños pero erectos pezones con una forma de media luna mientras que Kuroko dirigía otro de estos al pequeño pero erecto clítoris en la parte baja de Misaka-…pero con esa imagen misaki se puso pensativa- creo que algo plateado le quedaría si me pongo a pensarlo que el dorado va más conmigo…- dijo cambiando el tono de estos a plateado mientras que Kuroko acababa la inserción de este último ante un grito de Misaka.

-si me lo permites hacerle todo ello a mi onee-sama ¡con gusto te entregare conscientemente mi cuerpo y hasta olvidare mi dignidad como ser humano para cumplir cualquiera de tus perversidades mi reina!- dijo Kuroko con brillos en sus ojos y un hilo de saliva en sus labios además de...

-¡¿Por qué diablos te estas desnudando?! –dijo asustada mientras que aquella imagen mental se hacía realidad al desnudarse Kuroko en el acto mostrando su lencería sin pudor alguno y preparándose para retirar sus panties- ¡¿y donde conseguiste ese conjunto de?! ¡¿Espera eso es un vibrador metido en tu…?! –Misaki descubrió que Definitivamente Shirai Kuroko estaba peor que enferma pero más aún que en verdad parecía estar dispuesta a todo por su retorcida fantasía

-Si me dejas realizar tales actos no me molestaría nos humillases personalmente con una lluvia dorada al igual que tus cabellos demostrándonos tu dominio sobre nuestros cuerpos aunque personalmente los juegos acuáticos no son lo mío creo que por el exceso de chicas en tal orgia es lo más factible... al menos que seas las que gusten de las excreciones y...-

-¡por favor cierra la boca!- Dijo Misaki al borde del vomito que había tratado de resistir sobre aquella imagen de darle a Kuroko lo que decían a ella y algunas de sus chicas al bañarlas en aquel liquido mientras que tras eso se giraba y ponía su blanco culo sobre ellas para… -¡cállate por favor!

Misaki estuvo a nada de vomitar sobre si misma por aquella imagen mental su idea le había sido contra producente y sin duda alguna no podía resistir mucho más imágenes como esas en si psique… por lo que exploto nuevamente. -¡Escúchame bien pervertida y degenerada, intento de homo sapiens, quiero que te quede bien claro, yo no tengo esas preferencias y si sigues insistiendo con ello, juro que hare que un grupo de hombres de mediana edad abusen y se diviertan contigo y Misaka-san!-

-Agradezco saber que no es de las que les van los juegos de excreción…- dijo aliviada Kuroko son ningún miedo mientras decía con seguridad- aunque le aseguro no le daré motivos para tal aberrante acto contra mi persona… aunque si fuesen niños de primaria o algo así posiblemente no me resista tanto…

-Estoy hablándote imbécil… -dijo quitándose aquella imagen de Kuroko tomando lascivamente la entrepierna de unos niños- ¡así que escúchame bien puta ninfómana lunática del sexo, necesito información sobre Misaka-san!

-¿requieres sus medidas para conseguirle la joyería? No es problema la verdad aunque por desgracia si es para los consoladores que su cuerpo puede aguantar no tengo el dato a la mano pero a tanteo yo digo que… -dijo Kuroko pensativa.

\- pero no exactamente de ella de esa manera- Misaki realmente estaba asqueada de la chica que tenía enfrente de ella y las imágenes mentales que esta le generaba a su conciencia por lo que quería terminar esto lo más pronto posible. -¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca de un joven de preparatoria que suele llegar a verse con Misaka-san?-

\- Kuroko se sorprendió no solo por que la reina preguntase por un hombre sino, por que hombre había preguntado. -¿Está usted hablando de ese simio?

En definitiva este comentario no le agrado nada a Misaki y juraba y perjuraba que cuando fuera el momento haría pagar a esa lunática por llamar así a su amado Touma pero no podía perder más tiempo.

-Estoy esperando Kuroko Shirai-san y más te vale que me digas todo, si no deseas tu virginidad sea tomada por hombres, no puede eso sea demasiado bueno para tu persona… sí podrían ser animales como perros callejeros o bien ¡podrían ser cerdos!- Definitivamente Misaki, no le agradaba usar ese tipo de lenguaje pero aquella pervertida, se lo hacía muy difícil y sus piernas apenas podían soportar su propio peso al caerle tal imagen mental en su mente pero esperaba con ello asustar a la chica.

-La zoofilia tampoco es de mi agrado pero supongo es preferible a que me obligue a abusar de los jóvenes estudiantes de escuela primaria o similar como le había dicho con anterioridad…. Si mi castidad ha de ser tomada por un hombre prefiero que sea la caída de una inocente criatura como lo soy yo- Shirai se quedó viendo por un momento a Misaki y digo. -¿Acaso usted está interesada en ese sujeto tan desagradable?-

-¡Suficiente! ¡No estás en posición de preguntar o cuestionarme nada! ¡Habla ya perra adicta al sexo! ¿Qué sabes de el exactamente? ¡Tengo información que le has tratado de investigar con anterioridad!-

-Lo eh intentado e incluso obtener información usando recursos de Judgment… pero me ha sido imposible- dijo Kuroko bajando la mirada decepcionada de si misma.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo sorprendiéndose misaki.

-El sistema en torno al simio está bloqueado no se el por que pero sin duda alguna es una amenaza para Onee-sama o cualquiera que esté cerca de el- dijo Kuroko con toda sinceridad.

Definitivamente Misaki pensó. ~Okay eso es extraño ¿por que alguien se tomaría tantos problemas en bloquear información de el? ~ La Mental Out reflexiono y siguió el interrogatorio. -¿Que mas has averiguado? y ¿por que dices que es una amenaza? ¿En qué te basas Shirai Kuroko?-

-Bien con ayuda de las cámaras de la ciudad, pudimos descubrir que durante el 8 de Agosto, el junto a un hombre pelirrojo mayor de negro, se infiltraron en la Escuela Privada Misawa, donde estuvieron abusando de las estudiantes y además robaron tanto uniformes como ropa interior de las chicas en una noche de lujuria sin precedentes- Dijo Kuroko mecánicamente.

No es difícil imaginar que Misaki se quedó atónita. ~¿Que hizo que?~ La Mental Out tratando de conservar la calma, pregunto. -¿Por que dices eso?-

-Pues en la escena todas las chicas estaban o en ropa interior o sin esta y cuando se les pregunto lo que había sucedido, nadie recordaba nada pero se negaron tajantemente a realizarse los exámenes de violación…- Respondía segura Kuroko. -Aunque eso lo descubrí tiempo después, ya que aquella ocasión en que lo conocí mientras conversaba con mi Onee-sama, no le preste mucha atención...aunque...-

-¿Aunque?...¿aunque que Kuroko-san?- Pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-La noche del 21 de Agosto, Onee-sama llegaba tarde por clases extra y mientras la esperaba en su cama, el timbre sonó-

Misaki de pronto comenzó a prestar más atención a lo dicho por la chica de coletas.

-Respondí y en efecto era la voz de un hombre y tras varios segundos la reconocí, era ese tipo, pregunte que quería y me digo que necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Onee-sama, no le di mucha importancia y deje pasar a ese simio y mientras esperaba la supervisora se oyó cerca, así que tuve q esconderlo debajo de la cama de Onee-sama, ya que cuando intente teletransportarlo a otro lado, mi poder por alguna razón no funciono, cuando volví de cenar el simio había desaparecido incluso con el gato negro que traía en brazos-

Shokuhou por un momento pensó. ~¡¿Touma había estado en Tokiwadai?!~

-Además Uiharu me ha dado reportes de que el simio se le ha visto algunas ocasiones con varias mujeres, tanto mayores como menores que él, e incluso con hombres de todo tipo-

-¿De todo tipo?- Cuestiono Misaki totalmente intrigada por ese dato.

-Si como que siempre anda acompañado de un rubio con anteojos y playera hawaiana, uno peli azul con piercings, el pelirrojo usando una gabardina que cubre todo su cuerpo, incluso lo han llegado a ver cerca de Accelerator y de un tipo de cabello café claro que tiene vínculos con la Meltdowner, lo que me hace pensar que tal vez tenga atracción por el mismo sexo incluso que sea bisexual según mis hipótesis-

Definitivamente esto último no fue nada del agrado de la Mental Out.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo perdiendo el color al pensar en su Ex tocándose acarameladamente con cierto rubio de camisa hawaiana.

-Bueno es que incluso una ocasión se le vio muy cerca de un rubio y digamos que su cercanía era bastante, además al parecer tanto hombres como mujeres- Comentaba Kuroko pero poniendo énfasis en el último grupo. -Han pasado ya sea una o más noches en la vivienda de ese desagradable simio, desde pequeñas de entre 8 a 10 años, hasta mujeres de más de 30 años y lo curioso es que casi siempre el sujeto parece muy debilitado, lo cual apunta en que en estas visitas seguramente hubieron actos sexuales- La chica con coletas continuo sus acusaciones, diciendo que Touma además parecía tener gusto por los Cosplay de Monja, tendencias masoquistas, entre otras tantas.

Definitivamente Misaki no podía creerlo, ya que para ella si bien Touma tenía cierta habilidad inusual que atraía mujeres, decir que este se aprovechaba de esto era imperdonable, es decir Kuroko Shirai, podía insultarla, humillar hasta difamarla de las peores maneras, pero definitivamente calumniar de esa manera a su amado Touma, era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

En ese momento con su control en mano, de un momento a otro, Misaki había atado a Kuroko mientras la Mental Out decía. -Bien, Kuroko Shirai has cometido un error fatal- Decía Misaki mientras sostenía un sobre. -En este sobre tengo en total 4 fotos de varias que poseo de tu querida Misaka-san, como podrás ver en las 4 ella parece estar muy contenta, tanto que en ningún momento se percató que eran tomadas,- Misaki mientras lo hacía pensó. ~Definitivamente en su momento me dio igual que una de mis chicas las hubiese tomado, quien diría que haría uso de ellas~

Kuroko estaba desquiciada, aquel rostro tan contento de su Onee-sama era algo que debía obtener -¡Kya! ¡Que hermosa! ¡Onee-sama!-

-Pero debido a que cometiste un error imperdonable, tendré que hacerte pagar, estas fotos son únicas en su clase, no hay copia y el rollo que se usó ya fue desechado, así que.- Misaki las tiro y sin más encendió un fosforo y las quemo en el acto frente a ella -¡Sufre por tus pecados!-

Kuroko Shirai al ver la bella sonrisa de su Onee-sama siendo devorada por el fuego no podía más que gritar, como si literalmente la estuviesen torturando al borde de la muerte.-¡Onee-sama! ¡Nooooooooo!-

Mientras la Mental Out se retiraba, pensaba una y otra vez. ~¿Enserio Touma ha cambiado tanto? ¿Acaso yo podría suplir cada uno de los nuevos e intensos deseos carnales que ha desarrollado?~ Si Misaki pensaba como podría complacer cada uno de los fetiches que su ex novio pudiese llegar a tener, pero también pensaba. ~Por que en definitiva Kamijou Touma, ¡no puedo dejar que cualquier puta este haciendo eso! ¡Aun si tengo que romperte los huevos con una buena patada para regresarte a la heterosexualidad! ¡No dejare que nadie se me interponga!~

Mientras la Mental Out abandonaba la sala, varias chicas que formaban parte de su camarilla se acercaron y le preguntaron.

-¿Reina en verdad lo haremos, tiene alguna fecha designada?- Pregunto una chica con un busto de tamaño modesto pero una retaguardia de infarto.

-¿Fecha?..- Pregunto extrañada Misaki.

-Si Reina para la orgia, ¿quiere que vaya preparando todo?- Respondió la chica con trasero de buen calibre y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué?... –dijo con mirada perdida mientras que recordaba parte de lo que había dicho con anterioridad- ¡espera un minuto!-

-Yo la verdad nunca he estado en algo así, pero si la Reina lo desea, no me molestaría intentarlo- Respondió otra chica con pelo rojizo.

-¿En verdad someteremos así a Misaka-san? aunque no puedo negar que es hermosa...- Comentaba otra chica con anteojos.

Misaki con una mirada seria se fue alejando, mientras solo podía pensar. ~¡No puede ser! ¡Acaso todas estas chicas están enfermas! ¡¿Qué clase de Reina de la Perversión es que he llegado a ser?! ¿Cómo es que mis propias chicas están tan podridas como la propia Kuroko Shirai?~

Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente, después de recapacitar, como es que incluso sus propias aliadas eran por lo visto parte de las razones de aquellos rumores, con una mirada derrotada y de simple fastidio, Misaki suspiro. -Ammhh...Fukou-da...-

No cabe duda que la Mental Out bien podría ser la representación femenina de la desgracia misma.


	4. Informacion desclasificada

Bueno les traemos un capítulo más de este proyecto en conjunto con las desventuras de la pobre level 5 favorita de muchos esperamos que este proyecto que realizamos Iguru Senshi y un servidor buscando en conjunto darles el mayor entreteniendo posible con la mala suerte de esta poderosa esper…

Espero sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias para futuros capítulos y espero sea de su agrado el siguiente texto.

Capítulo 3

Información desclasificada.

Ciudad Academia sede oficial de la población más grande de Espers del mundo así como la ciudad más avanzada tecnológicamente del planeta, la presencia de aquellos jóvenes con capacidades fuera de lo ordinario y el acceso a tecnologías por encima de las que cualquier otro individuo tenía acceso en el planeta sin duda alguna era un potencial peligro latente a la vista de las demás naciones y la sociedad fuera de las murallas de esta ciudad, quienes temían que algún día dicha ciudad podría volverse un peligro para la misma humanidad por lo cual en esta ciudad para garantizar la seguridad no solo de sus habitantes sino de terceras personas se formaron dos organizaciones que se encargan de proteger la seguridad de sus habitantes que en su mayoría son solo estudiantes.

Una es Anti Skill formada por varios maestros sin poderes spers pero que estaban dedicados a salvaguardar la vida de su ciudadanos conforme a las tácticas básicas de grupos de respuesta rápida alrededor del mundo como lo son aquellos métodos usados por la fuerzas de respuesta americanas S.W.A.T, uso de tecnología de punta para combatir a infractores y sobre todo una coordinación directa con la junta directiva de la ciudad… pero nos enfocaremos de momento en la otra organización creada para salvaguardar a los estudiantes Judgment.

Esta organización a diferencia de Anti Skill tenía en su haber la formación en casi toda su totalidad de Espers voluntarios de varios niveles distintos unidos con el fin de hacer cumplir las leyes de la ciudad usando sus habilidades contra sus semejantes que alteraran el orden público o afectaran a terceros.

Esto quedaba más que evidente en estos precisos momentos ya que hace solo unos escasos minutos en las oficinas de Judgment sucursal 177° se vivía una atmosfera de tensión sin precedentes, ya que uno de sus miembros estaba desaparecido desde hace uno o dos días, y peor aún en varios puntos de la ciudad se reportaban incidentes realizados por Espers nivel 3 o mayor, había caos generalizados, desde riñas, robos a comercios, disputas territoriales, los miembros de Judgment activos ese día no lograban darse abasto ante todo esto y parte vital de Judgment se encontraba dando instrucciones al resto.

Entre ellos una chica de secundaria resaltaba entre sus alterados compañeros frente de su computador y con lo que parecía ser una corona de flores mientras miraba las múltiples pantallas que tenía enfrente, mientras seguía tecleando y usando su comunicador con gran eficiencia. -Takuya-san se reportó un riña entre bandas locales en el área central del distrito 5, Nana-san un altercado en vía pública en el área suroeste del distrito 8, Sakura-san e Irino-san vayan al distrito 9 hay un robo a una tienda en progreso- La pequeña Uiharu Kazari seguía sin creerlo, ¿en qué momento Ciudad Academia se volvió tan problemática?

-¡Kazari!- exclamo una voz alarmada por una de las pantallas.

Uiharu dirigió su mirada a una pantalla donde podía visualizarse fácilmente a Mii Konori -¡Jefa!-

-¿Kazari cuál es la situación?- Preguntaba la líder de la sucursal 177° de Judgment.

-Bastante mala jefa, estamos en una situación bastante problemática, los distritos 5, 8, 9, 10, 13, 15, 3, 18, 1, 12 y 21 están teniendo infinidad de reportes de situaciones de emergencia, desde discusiones en la vía pública, riñas entre bandas, robos, persecuciones en auto, gente poniendo música a muy alto volumen, reporte de uso de palabras antisonantes, etc-

-Esto es inusual- Comento Mii sus inquietudes, pero por dentro pensaba. ~¿Por que es que sucede esto cuando por fin había conseguido una cita? ¡¿Tanto me odias destino mío?!~ Mii Konori con todo su tiempo en la fuerza, realmente notaba que había algo raro en los eventos. -Muy bien yo me encuentro en las cercanías del distrito 9 pero aun permanezco en el distrito 7, cualquier cambio infórmame-

-¡Si Jefa!- Uiharu simplemente siguió su trabajo, pero de un momento a otro noto algo. – la seguridad ha bajado tanto en el área que si alguna persona intentase acceder a los archivos nivel 1 en estos momentos posiblemente no le detectasen ahora mismo…- dijo mientras que casualmente pasaba la información de una de las pantallas a otra y empezaba a acceder a los archivos. -eso o si alguien quisiera llegar aquí a las oficinas de la división 117° de Judgment para borrar su historial o en el peor de los casos deshabilitarla no la tendría difícil… - dijo mientras que dejo de teclear y se puso a delirar. -realmente quien protege este sitio en estos momentos aparte de mi persona… me temo que yo no les daría ningún problema, la situación es tal que ni siquiera dejaron a nadie de seguridad solo otra chica de Tokiwadai que entro hace unas semanas y yo…-suspiro mientras que revisaba con la mirada que la chica no se encontrase por la zona. -con tantos reportes eso es tener el camino abierto, espero y no sea el caso- Uiharu continuo cuando simplemente con risa salió de sus labios -¡Jajajajaja! ¡No sé qué haría yo, si alguien intentara algo en esta situación jajajaja!– dijo sonriendo para sí misma mientras ingresaba a los archivos generales. -¡de seguro hubiese causado todos esos desastres para tener acceso a la información de la red del consejo de la ciudad y alteraría las cosas que requiriese para mi propio beneficio!–dijo mientras que disimuladamente accedía a tal red pero realmente por lo visto, no debió haber dicho esto ya que mientras que ella accedía casualmente a la información sobre métodos para elevar su nivel una voz surgió de su espalda...

-Ohh es una pena, ¡por que justamente te necesito a ti para eso pequeña!- Digo una voz desde las sombras mientras la pobre Uiharu gritaba, pero aun sabiendo que nadie vendría en su auxilio.

-¡Kyaaaa!- exclamo con fuerza mientras se ocultaba debajo de su silla -¡toma todo lo que quieras y déjame ir!

Uiharu estaba acorralada y la figura se mostró ante ella revelando ser cierta rubia con pupilas en forma de estrella.

-Calma niña créelo o no, no te hare daño, bueno a no ser que no me obedezcas- Comentaba Misaki un tanto arrogante. -Necesito tu ayuda…-

-Un segundo...tu eres...- Uiharu inspecciono detalladamente a la chica rubia con inusuales pupilas en forma de estrella así como unos pechos muy por encima de la media para su edad hasta que llego a la conclusión. -Shokuhou Misaki la Reina de Tokiwadai...¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?– dijo mientras que se cubría torpemente los pechos y su entrepierna. -¿Qué quieres hacerme exactamente?-

-Primeramente me sorprende que me conozca Kazari Uiharu-san, pues necesito información sobre la noche del 21 de Agosto, quiero ver tanto las grabaciones de las cámaras interiores o exteriores de los dormitorios de Tokiwadai- Comentaba Misaki, recordando como por más que lo intento, no pudo hacerse con esta información en los mismos dormitorios. ~¿Por que tenía que ser hoy exactamente el día en que la cuidadora vigilaba la sala de control...? bueno es más fácil venir aquí a acceder a esos videos que enfrentarme a esa mujer~ Pensaba con pesadez.

-Emmm...Shokuhou-san ¿estas consiente que yo no tengo autorización para hacer eso? por si no lo sabes, en todos lados de la ciudad se suscitaron varios eventos y hasta que Konori-san no vuelva no puedo hacer nada con tu petición...- Respondía la chica de corona de flores lo más amable que podía mientras temblaba con un sonrojo y torpemente cubría sus intimidades.

-Ohhh Uiharu-san veo que te has equivocado, jamás hice ninguna petición- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella mientras que con su mano sujetaba su mentón y hacia que la viese directamente a sus pupilas de estrella. -de hecho lo que te dije fue una orden que espero acates y cumplas...además por supuesto que se dé la precaria situación, después de todo yo la provoque...- La mirada de la Mental Out era definitivamente tenebrosa.

-¿Un segundo? ¿Tú causaste todo? ¿Pero que te sucede? ¿Que podrías necesitar como para desatar tal caos?- Uiharu comenzaba a sentirse temerosa de las intenciones de la rubia que tenía enfrente.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe, ni mucho menos te importa, si no te apresuras, ¡le mostrare a todo mundo la forma en que…!-Exclamo la rubia con un tono locuaz que había practicado con antelación pero…

-¡noo! –Grito con toda sus fuerzas mientras que lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¡vas a violarme y a mostrarles a todos el video de ello!-

Misaki que no había prestado atención a las palabras de Uiharu continúo. -…eres acosada diariamente por tu compañera de clases- Dijo la Mental Out pero al oír lo dicho por la chica su imaginación activa inicio el proceso de imagen mental de tal acto para desgracia de esta…

Misaki se veía a si misma con cámara en mano mientras que la pobre de Uniharu con ojos llorosos era forzada a desnudarse ante la cámara mientras que misaki solo daba indicaciones para capturar cada detalle de su cuerpo en desarrollo siendo mostrado tímidamente hacia la lente… tras molestarse por haber sufrido tal imagen erótica por las palabras de la chica su mirada se puso tétrica y con suma molestia grito -¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando que te haría?!-

-Pero Shirai-san dice que tú te dedicas a violar a vírgenes de maneras tan atroces que les provocas un trauma- dijo Uniharu asustada por la reacción de la chica.

-¡no tengo tiempo para negar esas estupideces ahora mismo o me obedeces o en verdad te lo hare a ti y tu amiga de cabello largo!- Misaki ya harta de tantas falacias que causaban los rumores que Kuroko parecía haber esparcido incluso fuera de Tokiwadai y entre su camarilla debía incluso pensar en cómo limpiar su imagen pero había decidido dejar eso para otra ocasión por lo que tras mover rápidamente la cabeza para retirarse la imagen de ella misma sometiendo a la chica frente a ella le miro seriamente.

Uiharu se mostró sorprendida. -No estará hablando acaso de...-

En ese momento Misaki de su bolso saco una pequeña cámara de video, con la cual al reproducir se logró tanto ver como oír lo siguiente.

-¡Uiharu! El color de hoy es… ¡Sorpresa!- dijo la chica mientras que levantaba con fuerza la falda de su amiga.

-¡Kya!-grito esta mientras trataba rápidamente de bajar la falta pero mostrando unas pantys algo simples color lila pero con adornos de moños rojos a sus costados- ¡Saten-san!-

-¡Jojojo! ¡Hoy son lilas!- dijo sonriendo la chica mientras se alejaba de los leves golpes de su amiga. -¡definitivamente tienes mucha variedad en tus panties jajaja!-

-¡Saten-san ya no lo hagas!- decía está dándole leves golpes.

-Esto sin duda no sería nada bueno para ti pequeña, si pasara por hábiles y poderosas manos… -dijo Misaki refiriéndose a acosadores en línea pero malinterpretándose a que ella misma haría tal acto.

-De acuerdo...- Dijo rindiéndose Uiharu con lágrimas en sus ojos. -puedes hacer lo que desees con mi cuerpo y castidad pero prométame Reina, ¡que borraras todo eso de mi mente tras ello, y por favor no toques a mi amiga!- Pedía Uiharu ante su derrota.

-¡Que no voy a hacerte nada sexual!- Dijo irritada la rubia al ver como la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos se disponía a retirarse su falda lentamente al punto que incluso ella se sonrojo. - ¡para detente! ¡Yo solo quiero me muestres algunos videos de vigilancia!-

-¿No estarás tratando de ver videos de Misaka en las duchas como Shirai verdad?- dijo con duda Uiharu. -que las cámaras están descompuestas desde la última ocasión que Misaka fue atacada por ella en la escuela-

-¿Qué cosa? ¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo totalmente roja al enterarse de la existencia de tales cámaras en las duchas de su escuela y tener una nueva imagen mental… en donde ella tocaba a Misaka en la regadera eróticamente pasando sus manos por sus pechos en pleno desarrollo y bajando la otra a su entrepierna lentamente pero tras ello Misaka sufre un orgasmo y una descarga eléctrica noqueaba a la mental out.

-Bueno mientras cumplas con tu palabra– Dijo Uiharu metiéndose al sistema.

-De acuerdo- Respondió Misaki triunfante.

-Bien, entonces...- Si bien derrotada, Uiharu era un cerebro en todo lo que refería informática y de un momento a otro ya tenía tanto el exterior como el interior de los dormitorios de Tokiwadai de la fecha pedida por la Mental Out en las pantallas. -¿Alguna hora en específico?-

Misaki pensante se dio cuenta de algo. -Mmmm ahora que lo pienso solo me dijeron que había sido en la noche...mmmm ponlo a la puesta del sol y avanza la cinta hasta donde te diga...-

-Okay veamos...- Uiharu sin más programo todo, la hora mostrada eran 06:10 PM. -Mmmmm ¿qué estás buscando exactamente Shokuhou Misaki?...- dijo buscando enfocar algún elemento en la pantalla.

-Tú solo sigue reproduciendo...- Dijo tajantemente.

-Okay ya entendí...-La grabación fue pasando, 06:20 PM, 06:25 PM, 06:30 PM, 06:40 PM, hasta que por fin justo a las 06:58 PM.

-¡Detenla!- Si bien Misaki no podía ver bien por la calidad del video, para ella fue fácil reconocer el cabello del portador del Imagine Breaker. -¡Limpia el video! ¡Mejora lo más que puedas la imagen!-

-Solo para aclarar esto no es como en las series de televisión Misaki-san lo más que puedo es ampliar el área designada y mejorar la nitidez de esta así como también mejorar la resolución de pixeles por si intentas se descifre algún texto o…- Uiharu noto el tono de urgencia mientras lo hacía pero esta se quedó sin habla.

-…- Misaki solo se quedó viéndole fijamente con la mirada.

-hare todo ello de inmediato… veamos listo...¿Un chico? Un momento ¿Por qué hay un chico en el Dormitorio para Señoritas de Tokiwadai?...- exclamo asombrada Uiharu al ver la imagen retocada que demostraba características masculinas en pantalla.

-¡Acerca la cámara! ¿Que trae en los brazos?- Ordeno Misaki, curiosa al ver un bulto.

-Emmm no puedo hacer esas acciones en tiempo real pero...-dijo mientras que teclaba algunos comandos- okay listo...- Uiharu ya tenía en pantalla el objeto tras delimitar su área ampliar y mejorar la resolución lo más posible. -...solo era un gato negro por lo que veo...- Por lo visto esto empezaba a aburrir a Uiharu esperaba estar involucrada en alguna trama conspirativa más emocionante… hasta que.

-¿Dime esas cámaras tienen audio?-

-Emmm... –Dijo verificando los archivos- si de hecho el video si tiene audio... ¿Deseas que lo reproduzca...?-

-¡Lo hubieras hecho desde el principio!-

-Okay okay ya voy...- Dijo algo molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

*Reproducción audio #21343.

Pasillo de dormitorios.

-Buenas noches busco a Misaka-san- decía en la grabación Kamijo Touma quien se notaba intranquilo. -Rayos creo que me equivoque de habitación...auch ya cálmate...- Decía al pequeño gato negro.

-Si Kamijou-san...Onee-sama no ha vuelto pero si gustas puedes esperarla...- dijo una voz fuera de la pantalla.

En ese momento la puerta se había abierto.

-Pero... ¿Enserio puedo pasar?...-dijo con duda el chico.

-Pues parece algo urgente, además tenemos seguridad y no creo que te permitan quedarte esperando ahí...- dijo la voz mientras que dejaba la puerta abierta para el chico.

-Okay...- dijo este ingresando.

En la grabación se muestra como Kamijou entra a la habitación de Misaka y para sorpresa de Uiharu quien había abierto la puerta había sido su amiga Shirai Kuroko.

Misaki en ese momento pensó. ~¡Demonios! ¡Maldita seas Hokaze! Esa noche yo quería ir por algo al minisuper, ¡pero tenías que venir con esos dulces que tanto adoro! ¿por que? ¡Si no hubieras llegado!~ Pensaba mientras se mordía el labio. ~¡Hubiera visto a Touma!~ La Mental Out se lamentó, pero decidió seguir. -Mmmmm un chico en los dormitorios...que extraño... ¿puede verse a qué hora salió?...-

En ese momento en la grabación se vio como la cuidadora hacia inspección y como después de que esta entrara a la habitación de Misaka y Kuroko, esta salía junto con la segunda y comenzaban a entrar a otras habitaciones.

-Emmm...no parece que haya salido de allí ¿habrá pasado la noche con ambas y realizado un acto inmoral en aquella habitación con ambas o engañando a Misaka con su compañera de habitación a sus espaldas?

Misaki nuevamente tuvo una visión de lo dicho por aquella chica para su desgracia al imaginarse como su Touma tomaba por la fuerza a Kuroko en la cama de Misaka ante la preocupación por tal acto sin importarle al chico mientras que le penetraba con fuerza diciéndole que procurara no ensuciar la cama de Misaka…

Tal acto inmoral jejeje- Uiharu empezó a divagar sobre aquella posible velada nocturna cuando pudo notar algo en las cámaras exteriores. –Oh no… al parecer salió por la ventana- Diciéndolo de la forma más normal y casual del mundo.

Al oír esto Misaki salió de su imagen mental erótica y miro la pantalla donde pudo ver algo.

Uiharu al darse cuenta lo que había dicho, entro en razón. -¡Dios está huyendo por la ventana!- Uiharu justo en el momento en que Touma estaba abajo, luego de varios tecleos había hecho algo. -Bien lo hice, ya tengo el rostro del sujeto...¿eh no es ese?- Dijo mejorando la resolución y reconociendo la cara del chico. -un segundo ¿no es ese el novio de Misaka-san?-

Misaki simplemente se quedó de piedra al oír tales palabras tan horribles. -¡¿Novio de Misaka-san?!- el solo oír esas palabras y tener por breves instantes una imagen en la cual Misaka y su amado Touma estuviesen dándose un beso mutuo fue suficiente para exclamar furica mientras que tomaba del cuello a la chica.

-¡¿Shokuhou-san?!...- Uiharu noto el cambio de humor de la rubia y se preocupó bastante al sentir la fuerza del agarre.

-Ahora escúchame con mucha atención, ¡dime todo lo que sepas de ese supuesto novio!-

-Espera un minuto, Misaka-san es mi amiga y no puedo ir divulgando su vida privada...- Uiharu de repente empezó a temblar al recordar algo que Kuroko le había mencionado tiempo atrás.

~Recuerdo de Uiharu~

-Escúchame Uiharu, si alguna vez te topas con la Reina de mi escuela la 5° nivel 5 de la ciudad escucha con atención… hagas lo que hagas o peor aun lo que ella haga con tu cuerpo no la contradigas jamás, esa mujer puede hacerte mil y un cosas física y mentalmente que te romperían al punto de que no podríamos reconocerte jamás, además al ser tan inocente como lo eres tú, ella tal vez no te tenga piedad y no solo robe la castidad de tus labios vaginales y se detenga ahí sino que te sometería al punto de romperte la mente mientras que destroza cada orificio de tu cuerpo con sus propias manos para dejarlas deformes de manera permanente o tal vez te use como mascota personal para su camarilla mientras que deja tus orificios más abiertos que el termo que sostienes en estos momentos-

-¿Más abiertos que mi termo mis qué?- Dijo perdiendo el color la pequeña mientras que veía como requería de ambas manos para sostener tal objeto que sostenia.

-¡ambos agujeros tanto ano, vagina y posiblemente la uretra de paso solo por satisfacción de verte en tan lamentable estado para su regocijo!- dijo Kuroko seriamente mientras que disimuladamente recogía una USB conectada al computador de Uiharu.

-Kuroko deja de espantar a Kazari- Ordenaba Konori al ver a la pobre Uiharu aterrada al punto del desmayo.

-Recuerda Uiharu, ¡jamás la contradigas! ¡Sigue al pie de la letra sus órdenes y tal vez salves tu pureza!- decía Kuroko mientras que guardaba disimuladamente la USB…

~Fin de recuerdo.~

-¡Mi Reina! Yo le daré la información que me pide mientras prometa no mancillar mi pureza, aunque admito que no tengo mucha de ella...- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Uiharu.

A Misaki le sorprendió la facilidad con la que Uiharu había cambiado de opinión. Pero decidió continuar, después de todo ella no estaba ahí por diversión.

-Pues ese caballero parece verse muy seguido con Misaka-san, se rumorea que incluso otro caballero de estatus similar al de Misaka-san intento salir con ella en el pasado con gran insistencia, pero ese chico se presentó en la escuela de Misaka como su novio se interpuso de tajo ante tales insinuaciones del chico, incluso se ha dicho que ya han tenido varias citas desde aquel día pero hace unos escasos meses se rumoreo que habían terminado por alguna diferencia… Misaka-san anduvo muy deprimida en esos días, pero al parecer solo habían discutido y se les ha visto juntos últimamente...oh eso dicen- dijo Uiharu de golpe esperando con ello tranquilizar a la Mental Out.

La psique de Misaka apenas podía soportar la imagen de ambos saliendo juntos alegremente sostenido de las manos, de Touma defendiendo a Misaka ante un desconocido y de las imágenes que su mente creaba de tales citas que culminaban en la habitación de un hotel de la ciudad académica donde Touma besaba apasionadamente mientras que hacia suya a la castaña… pero las últimas palabras de Uniharu le dieron esperanza.

-¿Entonces son solo rumores?...- dijo ella esperanzada al oírla.

-Bueno si, pero Misaka-san sí parece estar interesada en este, ya que hace un tiempo Misaka-san comenzó a aprender a cocinar, hornear entre tantas cosas...- dijo Uiharu recordando como Saten le había enseñado. -y dudo lo hiciese en balde.-

Obviamente esto desataba la furia y los celos de Misaki, pero de alguna forma se controlaba.

-Aunque es una lástima, ya que este caballero tiene muchas cosas oscuras en su haber...-dijo Uiharu desviando la mirada. -tantas que dudo que Misaka siquiera este enteradas de ellas.-

-¿Cosas? ¿A qué te refieres?- Cuestiono la Mental Out.

-¿Eh? –dijo Uiharu asustada no se había dado cuenta que había dicho en voz alta lo último. -Bueno tras investigar, he descubierto que el caballero ha estado envuelto en muchos incidentes realmente, desde incendios, explosiones, daños a propiedad pública entre otras cosas...además de...- Uiharu de la nada saco otro archivo de la maquina en la que se encontraba. -Al parecer tiene ciertos gustos bastante extraños...se le ha visto con una pequeña de pelo plateado vestida de monja, lo cual sugiere que tiene gustos por los cosplay– dijo mientras que se reproducía la grabación de una cámara de seguridad de un arcade con dos chicas disfrazadas en él. -además un tiempo se le vio cerca de un sujeto pelirrojo de gabardina negra y una mujer bastante atractiva con un conjunto muy liberal, lo que apunto a gustos por Ménage à trois- dijo mientras que otra grabación mostraba a la rubia en una parte oscura de la ciudad con ambos chicos frente a ella malinterpretándose el acto como si estuviesen "cotizando" sus servicios.

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Misaki perdiendo el color mientras que la imagen de su querido Touma en una cama siendo seducido por la monja plateada y otras chicas con ropas similares mientras que aquel pelirojo vestido de sacerdote le sonreía y le mostraba varias chicas mas que se unirían a tal acto mientras que el parecía unirse a la cama con su amado… ante tal imagen ella totalmente palida suspiro ~Sabia lo de la monja pero eso de los chicos es nuevo y el...- no contratarías prostitutas verdad… digo dudo tenga necesidad de ello~

-Así como una bisexualidad latente- dijo de tajo Uiharu desconcertando a la numero 5. -una ocasión se le vio cerca de este sujeto pelirrojo y de un hombre mayor en traje, en la academia para chicas Misawa, donde suscito un evento del índole sexual, incluso gracias a un algoritmo que modifique pude localizarlo fuera de Ciudad Academia acompañado por sus padres, una chica quien supongo es familiar de él y la niña de cabello plateado, incluso tiempo después se le unirían la mujer atractiva y un chico rubio de gafas oscuras y camisa hawaina, una pervertida exhibicionista con los que incluso se le vio muy amable- dijo mientras que reproducía una escena tomada de lo que parecía ser una cámara de vigilancia civil con el chico hablando con las chicos descritos en una mesa en la playa.

~¡Motoharu bastardo! –dijo mientras que trataba de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Touma sometiendo en cuatro a aquel pervertido- ¡Debo hablar contigo seriamente!~ Pensó para sí misma la chica nivel 5 mientras que veía con mala cara a aquella chica de unos 20 años con el traje tan ajustado y revelador y a la niña con traje de sadismo sentada junto a Touma y Tsuchimikado…. Para después imaginarse como Touma en la playa disfrutaría de tales inmorales chicas mientras que motou se posa a su lado de manera seductora.

-Y también se le vio muy cercano al chico que pretendía a Misaka-san, incluso a dos mujeres de su escuela una de lentes y un busto bastante grande y una chica quien en repetidas ocasiones viste ropa de guardiana de santuario… además de que en el incidente de 1 de septiembre este caballero estuvo cerca de la mujer que se había infiltrado en la ciudad.- dijo mientras que tomando imágenes de vigilancia mostraba a las compañeras de Kamijo…

Misaki trataba de asimilar toda la información que estaba oyendo, pero esto no era nada fácil.

-También están aquellas tomas que encontré de él, rodeado de varias chicas en ropa de monja común, lo cual me hace aumentar mis sospechas de que tiene fetiche por ello, aunque una variable es que parece tener gusto por mujeres de pechos enormes, ya que durante el Daihasei pude encontrarlo cerca de una compañera de clases con un pecho gigante, así como una mujer con una ropa muy muy erótica y un pecho mucho más grande- dijo mientras que se ponían imágenes de las diversas monjas de la iglesia católica por la ciudad academia y de cierta infiltrada de la ciudad.

-¡Si entendí que le gustan los pechos grandes ahora continuos!– dijo Misaki mientras sonreía y resaltaba su pecho... ya que aunque nuevamente se vio envuelta en una imagen de varias chicas vestidas como monja seduciendo a Touma el que ella se viese de igual manera le hizo notar que tal traje resaltaría fácilmente su pecho ante el -ese es un punto que comparto con ellas así que no hay que mortificare por ello-

Esto de hecho extraño a Uiharu, pero decidió continuar. –Más que gustarle los pechos grandes creo el está bien con cualquier cosa… después que nuevamente estarían cerca de él aquel sujeto rubio y el pelirrojo, tiempo después encontré tomas de el cerca de otro chico rubio, además tiempo después encontré que una chica lo seguía e incluso al parecer pasaba la noche con él, ya que las cámaras jamás mostraron que la chica se iba, pero durante el 8 de noviembre pude ver que él, el otro chico rubio y el número 1 se habían reunido en su casa y lo más alarmante, fue que cada uno era acompañado de una niña, ¡lo cual seguramente resulto en una Loliorgia de proporciones épicas!- dijo Uiharu exclamando su preocupación a la rubia. -piensa en ello tres niñas traídas por tres chicos distintos en una sola habitación y saliendo hasta el día siguiente que actos tan depravados ocurrieron en ese sitio… ¿acaso rotaron a las niñas entre ellos, las compartieron o cada quien solo le dio a la su propia loli? ¡¿Qué opinas al respecto?!- dijo pidiendo la opinión de misaki.

Misaki estaba un tanto descolocada, ¿estaba oyendo bien? ¡Una loli orgia había ocurrido en su departamento e incluso el numero 1 estaba en aquel nefasto grupo!... el solo pensar en su amado Touma en su habitación de estudiante sometiendo a la monja junto con otras dos niñas siendo sometidas por aquellos dos sujetos mientras que cada uno presumía de cuan estrecha y genial era su respectiva chica para después retar a que probasen la del otro para verificarlo le hizo estar al punto del desmayo-¿pero qué demonios ha pasado contigo Kamijou?- Decía para sí misma la rubia.

-Y por último se le ha visto muy pero muy cerca de un tipo bastante atractivo, con el que incluso al parecer ha pasado la noche, ya que también aparece entrando al hogar del caballero, pero sale hasta el otro día por la mañana,- Uiharu para este momento estaba en su mundo. -¡Ohhh dios de pensar lo que sucede ahí! ¡no no no! Una señorita no debe tener esa clase de pensamientos, ¡pero imagina las posibilidades de el chico volverse uke o seme dependiendo del juego que hubiese practicado ese día!-

la imagen de ser Touma quien recibia gustoso la hombría de otro sujeto era mas de lo que misaki pudo soportar realmente sus pupilas estaba al borde de derramar lagrimas al tener aquella imagen en su mente…~¿Realmente qué demonios ha pasado contigo desde que terminamos Touma?~ Pensó Misaki, preocupada al haber oído tanta información tan hasta cierto punto espeluznante y hasta perturbadora… ahora sabía que su ex novio había ido a por chicas de secundaria, niñas de primaria, jóvenes prostitutas, chicas maduras, hombres jóvenes y hasta sus amigos a la cama.

Uiharu suspiro y dijo. –Y pues es casi todo aun después de toda la información recabada de todos los datos médicos recopilados en el hospital donde ha estado internado tanto tiempo…-

-¿espera un minuto? ¡¿Cómo que ha estado más de una vez en el hospital?!- Pregunto curiosa y a la vez alarmada la Mental Out después de todo ella solo conocía una visita que había acabado con su relación.

-eh… si reina el chico ha estado internado cada cierto tiempo en el hospital aunque debo admitir que no he leído mucho sus detalles, sin contar las notas de las enfermeras que se pelean por bañarle con la esponja y poder tocar sus 19 cm de hombría, que me dan más ideas para mis shippings…-

-… ¿acabas de decirme que su miembro mide ahora 19cm?- Esto era un dato bastante impresionante claro según el punto de vista.

-no debí mencionar esa información…. –dijo Uiharu sonrojada –es que abundan los informes internos de las enfermeras que han sido sancionadas por tratar de abusar del paciente….-

Aunque después de todo hablamos de que Kamijou Touma es un joven preparatoriano sano y en pleno crecimiento, pensamiento que rápidamente se formó en la mente de la Mental Out, la cual pensó. ~¿Crecerá más? Si apenas pude soportar cuando me penetraba con esos 15 centímetros y me corría con solo sentirlo en mi interior como se sentiría ahora~ Pensaba mientras una estela de baba comenzaba a salir de su boca al imaginarse el como si antes apenas podía meterse a la campanilla la hombría de su amado y sentía como esta tocaba la entrada de su útero con cada embestida que le realizaba aquellos 4 centímetros adicionales sin duda serian algo que le causarían un éxtasis inolvidable.

La situación comenzaba a tornarse nuevamente incomoda, pero entonces se oyó algo.

-¡Uiharu!- Pudo oírse una voz bastante casual acercándose a ellas.

Lo cual hizo que Misaki optara con esconderse, pero no sin antes advertirle a Uiharu que no dijera nada, que actuara normal con su mirada.

-¿Ehh? ¿Saten-san?- Decía Uiharu tratando de actuar lo más normal posible.

-Así que es cierto... ¡no hay nadie aquí!- Comento Saten un tanto bromista. -Uiharu...me pregunto...- dijo mirándole seriamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Ehh?- exclamo está nerviosa por la actitud de su amiga.

De un momento a otro Saten como acostumbraba le levanto la falda a la pequeña chica. -¡Jojojojo! ¡Dios santo Uiharu acaso estas escalando poco a poco la escalera de la madurez!-

Esto era debido a que UIharu pese a su inocente forma de ser, estaba modelando unas panties azules turquesa con detalles en rojo vino y encaje, algo que para Saten era increíble.

-¡No! ¡Saten-san! ¡Ya para!- Gritaba Uiharu mientras se acomodaba nuevamente la falda completamente colorada.

-Y dime Uiharu... ¿Qué hacías?- Dicho esto Saten con gran habilidad había quitado rápidamente todas las demás ventanas de la computadora, sabiendo que Uiharu podría ocultar algo, después de todo Saten conocia perfectamente a Uiharu. -Veamos... ¿ohhh pero que es esto? ¿Será posible?-

-¡Saten-san aguarda! ¡Puedo explicarte!- dijo alarmada la chica.

-Uiharu ¿cómo es que me habías guardado esto?- Saten estaba en shock aunque no por las razones que pensaría alguien común. -¡Estas investigando al héroe de la 3era guerra mundial! ¡Al héroe de las leyendas de Ciudad Academia! ¡Y no me avisaste nada de ello!- Saten gritaba de emoción.

-¿Ahh?- Si bien Uiharu se encontraba en una situación muy intensa, en ese momento la seriedad quedo por los suelos. -¿De que estas hablando? - Uiharu al notarlo, pudo ver que la imagen en la pantalla no era otro que el famoso novio de Misaka, pero debido a la sorpresa de la entrada de Saten, Uiharu movió un poco el video y solo quedo de perfil posterior.

-¡Así que también encontraste recortes y tomas del chico! ¡Vaya Uiharu no pensé que te fueran los rollos de las leyendas! ¡jajaja!- Si todo parecía ir de maravilla pero de un momento a otro. -Un segundo...esto no es una grabación de la tv...- Uiharu noto algo extraña a su amiga, si incluso en ese punto era extraño ver así a Saten. -¡Ohhhhhh por dios! ¡Es una grabación ajena a la de la transmisión rusa! ¡Es de esta ciudad! –dijo con brillos en sus ojos que opacaban a los de cierta rubia.

Esta ocasión Saten realmente estaba en shock no podía creerlo.

-no puede ser ¿acaso el héroe de la tercer guerra mundial es de Ciudad Academia?- dijo Saten emocionada al ver la diferencia entre calidad de video. -por favor dime lo que sepas no sabes lo que daría por conocerle... digo es el héroe de las leyendas urbanas que he seguido desde hace tiempo aquel que derroto al número 1 con un golpe de su mano derecha aun siendo un nivel 0, aquel que aparece y con la fuerza de su puño derrota al mal de la ciudad mientras se gana una chica en el proceso... como quisiera ser esa chica ahh...- suspiro para si misma Saten mientras que Misaki a lo lejos se mordía los labios con ira.

~Por lo visto Kamijou tenía bastante reputación que desconocía~ pensó Misaki molesta claro algo que ignoraba el propio chico.

Por otro lado Uiharu solo escuchaba a su amiga, después de todo que más podía hacer en ese momento.

-Digo sabes imagínate salir con un héroe como ese Uiharu... además si los rumores son verdad dicen, bueno que las chicas que lo han conocido nunca desean separarse de su lado unas dicen que por su personalidad otras que por que les hace el amor de tal manera que ellas nunca pueden superarlo... quisiera fuese verdad lo segundo y ser una de sus chicas- Definitivamente Saten tenía un lado pervertido, cuyo objetivo solo era Touma. –Perder la pureza por tan gran persona y experimentar tal éxtasis que estarías dispuesta a dejar todo por seguir a su lado… solo pensarlo hace que desee tocarme un poco-

Esto para nada era del agrado de la tercera persona que permanecía escondida oyendo todo.

Uiharu por otro lado estaba roja de vergüenza. -¡Saten-san! ¡¿Como dices esas cosas?!-

-¡Vamos! estamos por entrar en la preparatoria no es anormal pensar en ello y si es mi primera vez y tengo la posibilidad de hacerlo con una leyenda como el sin duda alguna es algo que apreciaría el resto de mi vida... –dijo Saten rascándose casualmente la mejilla. -solo espero no tenga algún fetiche extraño, ya que dicen que no importa si es una chica joven o una niña el las derrotara con su puño si hacen el mal y luego les tendera su mano para traerlas a su lado y que descubran la mayor felicidad- Comentaba Saten con ilusión.

~¿Traerlas a su lado?~ Pensaba con irritación y celos la rubia que permanecía oculta.

Para ese momento Uiharu ya no estaba tensa y simplemente hablo sin pensar. –Saten-san no puedes decir esas cosas es inmoral además sería imposible siquiera que pudieses aguantar los 19 centímetros en tu interior...- Para cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde. -¡Ups!-

-le...mide 19 centímetros– dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada. -¡ese rumor no lo conocía pero de ser verdad bueno... supongo es verdad lo que dicen que es alguien mayor y bien parecido pero... 19 centímetros puede sea mucho para mi aunque la verdad tengo ahora más curiosidad por ello, bien dicen el dolor es amor jijiji y ¡yo definitivamente quiero ese amor!- Saten Ruiko realmente demostraba ser toda una chica, pero más que nada en estos momentos podría verse una cara de depravada que bien podría competir con otras pervertidas en la ciudad.

Esto obviamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso, o mejor dicho la cordura al imaginarse como aquella chica se abría de piernas ante su amado Touma y este gustoso se acercaba para darle lo que la chica deseaba hasta que llegase al orgasmo… no esa idea era algo que no permitiría nunca y en esos momentos la Mental Out no estallo, hizo bom! como si de una bomba nuclear se tratara.

-Cielos, cielos, cielos, que lamentable es oír a una señorita como tu hablar de una forma tan vulgar, aunque viniendo de una zorra es de esperarse- Decía una voz detrás de Saten.

Saten al sentir peligro se giró y realmente parecía que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas para la chica. -Oh pero si es, Shokuhou Misaki la nivel 5 número 5 de la ciudad, la infame e inmoral Reina de Tokiwadai, conocida como Mental Out, cuyo poder usar para controlar las mentes, destrozar su cordura con perversos actos eróticos en el bajo mundo de Ciudad Academia, que haces aquí no me digas que vienes a por la pureza de mi Uiharu que no te lo permitiré ella es mía y aunque busques seducirla con tus implantes no te la dejare- dijo Saten de tajo para después interponerse entre Misaki y Uiharu con gran seguridad.

-¿Saten-san?– dijo Uiharu sonrojándose al verse protegida por su amiga.

-Uiharu es mi querida amiga ,no permitiré que abras sus pequeños y cerrados labios virginales para satisfacer tus retorcidos fetiches sexuales como dicen los rumores donde se dice que tras tomar a las chicas pasas las noches embriagando a puras chicas jóvenes y puras de éxtasis inimaginable para después sellar su destino a base de hacerles beber un fino vino servido desde la parte trasera de las chicas de tu camarilla... yo defenderé a mi amiga pase lo que pase no permitiré acabe siendo una más de tus sirvientes sexuales…- dijo mientras que con gran valentía levantaba los brazos para demostrar que pelearía en serio.

-¡no busques pelear contra una nivel 5 Saten! no podrás...- Gritaba con desesperación la chica de la corona de flores, pero de un momento a otro descubrió un detalle perturbador en la declaración de su amiga. -¡Espera! ¿cómo es que sabes la forma en la que es mi vagina? ¡La viste o como! ¡Dímelo por favor!- exclamo asustada al saber que esa información tan delicada para ella era conocida por su amiga.

-bueno es que algunas panties son tan ajustadas que se marcan fácilmente el contorno y he visto tantas veces esa imagen que ya tengo una imagen mental de cómo es tu parte intima... cerradita como niña, con un clítoris sobresaliente y sin vello púbico siendo suave como la piel de un bebe- Comentaba con mucho detalle la chica la imagen mental que ella tenía de la intimidad de su amiga y dejando petrificada a misaki al darle tal imagen mental tan detallada a su psique.

-¡me viste cierto! ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? oh es que así es como me la has idealizado... –dijo Uiharu totalmente llena de vergüenza al oír detalladamente la verdades de su intimidad. -Saten no sé si deba sentirme feliz o preocupada por lo que me has dicho- Decía un tanto atemorizada Uiharu.

-...- Misaki por otro lado tenía la mirada perdida al ver como coqueteaban ambas chicas frente suyo de esa manera… esto era demasiado para ella una cosa era tener imágenes mentales inoportunas ocasionales por las palabras de las chicas y otra ver con sus propios ojos como aquellas chicas verdaderamente parecían a punto de realizar tal acto lésbico frente a ella -acaso es bisexual esa chica... yo debería de meterme pero le diré una cosa o dos a esa puta y...- Pero al ver como de pronto la chica mostraba una mirada de perversión contra la pequeña al punto que pensó que realmente estaba por suceder un acto lésbico frente a ella decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Y así Shokuhou Misaki caminaba por las calles luego de usar sus varios controles, con lo cual los disturbios de varios lados de la ciudad cesaron, mientras la rubia seguía hundida en sus pensamientos.

~¡Ahhh! ¿Pero qué diablos fue todo eso? ¡¿Qué demonios hacías en los dormitorios de Tokiwadai Touma?! ¡Por qué de todas las personas tenía que ser Misaka-san! ¡ahhh!~ La chica seguía preguntándose tantas cosas en su interior. ~¿Enserio te van los chicos? ¡por qué y como desarrollaste fetiche de loli y monjas! ¡Pero si tu querías una Onee-san de pechos enormes! ¡Pero dios! ¡¿Qué ha pasado contigo?! ¿Y cómo está eso de que golpeas chicas? Y definitivamente quiero una explicación, ¡por que les dices que se vayan contigo! ¡¿En verdad las haces tuyas en la cama!?~

La chica simplemente había perdido el rumbo y seguía caminando y pensando.

-¡Touma dios dime cuantas malditas putas y zorras están contigo! ¡Maldito mujeriego! ¡Seguramente ese bastardo de Motoharu tiene que ver!- Aunque esto ya no había sido una pensamiento y la chica lo había dicho para si misma en voz baja. ~Okay ya suficiente, fue demasiado por hoy mañana mismo le hare una visita a dos personas, ya verás Misaka-san te juro que te sacare toda la verdad y ¡espérame maldito bastardo lolicon con síndrome de hermano, amante de las maids me debes muchas explicaciones!~ -exclamo mientras que imaginaba como iba a sacarle la información sin importar que fuese ella la que personalmente sometiese al chico contra su voluntad… cosa que le asusto bastante

Misaki realmente había tenido un día de locos, pero sin más la chica retomo su camino y al mirar la foto que había tomado con su celular de las pantallas de Judgment, simplemente suspiro.

–.Me eh enterado de cosas que es mejor olvidar...Fukou-da-


	5. Palabras Magicas

Bueno les traemos nuevamente un capitulo más de esta locura en general en cooperación con Iguru senshi esperando sus comentarios e ideas para seguir este singular proyecto…

De igual manera les invitamos a pasar por los demás trabajos que tenemos ambos en esta pagina que les aseguro lo disfrutaran bastante sin más que decir les dejo con el capítulo.

Sin más que agregar esperamos disfruten de esta lectura.

Capítulo 4

Palabras Mágicas.

Atardecía una vez más en Ciudad Academia y si bien habían sucedido diversas cosas a lo largo de la ciudad estas no se comparaban a lo que sucedía en la Escuela Secundaria para señoritas Tokiwadai la cima en las instituciones educativas de elite de esta hermosa ciudad donde Spers no menores al nivel 3 estudiaban comúnmente aunque en una de las tantas aulas de esta escuela, un grupo de chicas reunidas con las ventanas cerradas causando una oscuridad casi total en aquella aula seguida de un ambiente lúgubre miraba una proyección procedente de una computadora personal por la cual eran visibles varios videos e imágenes bastante sugerentes de una chica con pelo corto con escaso pecho y unas bien formadas piernas como destacaban las imágenes… la nivel 5 que competía en popularidad en tal escuela particular entre diversas chicas con su líder y la cual superaba a esta en poder bruto, la famosa Railgun.

-Y como podrán ver– dijo cierta persona oculta por la oscuridad mientras que con un control mostraba más imágenes en pantalla. -Onee-sama tiene mucho potencial a futuro en lo que respecta a sus pechos en pleno desarrollo, una cadera apenas ensanchándose por la pubertad y una mentalidad algo infantil que nos otorgan un campo más que perfecto para torcer de formas exquisitas- Decía en forma de cátedra Shirai Kuroko quien sacaba un pequeño señalador visual mientras que daba notas a varias chicas quienes oían atentamente su lección. -Entonces ya saben, cuando la Reina informe del día de la orgia estas serán las áreas que deben tener mayor enfoque para nuestros juguetes… sus pequeños pezones semi rosados en pleno desarrollo, su pequeño y oculto clítoris así como en su virginal ano de manera simultánea como objetivo principal… -exclamo pasando fotografías de dichas áreas en el proyector-en lo que respecta a los objetivos secundarios la parte trasera de su cuello debajo de su cabello así como lóbulos de las orejas serán las zonas erógenas objetivo, cuando logremos se corra aunque sea una sola vez ¡Procederemos con nuestro plan de ataque principal!-

-¡Si señora!- Respondían un total de 10 chicas al unísono.

-¡Wow Kuroko-san es una maestra en todo esto!- Exclamaban ellas totalmente sonrojadas mientras que tomaban nota adicional sobre lo dicho por la de coletas, para posteriores practicas nocturnas individuales…

-Siendo sincera siento algo de envidia que sea ella la que profane primero a Misaka-san- Dijo una de ellas lamentándose un poco. -con todo lo que ha dicho sin duda alguna esa experiencia será algo inolvidable-

-Yo con saber que la Reina puede hacerme suya en cualquier momento que ella lo desee seré más que feliz– Respondió otra sonrojándose mientras que se cubría los pechos sensualmente. -solo espero sea amable cuando tome mi pureza-

-no se puede que sea mejor un poco de dolor para así sentir más el cambio al placer como dice Kuroko-sensei… - dijo pensativa una de las chicas con apariencia más madura.

-¡Ahh no puedo decidirme si quiero sea dulce o ruda mi primera experiencia!– dijo una que apenas era mayor que Kuroko en apariencia con un corte adorable de cabello. -no se si el dolor llevara al placer o solo conocer este ciertamente…-

Pero de la nada otro grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraba Hokaze Junko y a la cabeza de todo esto la poderosa líder de aquella extrañas chicas la Mental Out Shokuhou Misaki ingresaron a la habitación con fuerza cubriendo con la luz del pasillo aquel lúgubre sitio que era el salón de biología. -Solo lo diré una última vez...- Exclamo Misaki totalmente furiosa. -¡Lárgate de aquí maldita pervertida!-

Grito con todas sus fuerzas Shokuhou quien parecía estar dispuesta a usar todos los medios para alejar a sus chicas de Shirai Kuroko, las cuales la habían autodenominado como tercera en la camarilla de Misaki y organizadora para las futuras fiestas sexuales de la camarilla.

-¡Has envenenado sus mentes con toda tu maldita basura lésbica! – Reclamo la rubia mientras que las chicas inútilmente ocultaban sus notas así como ciertos artículos no muy decentes entre sus cosas en las que destacaban consoladores de diversos tamaños y usos, vibradores de toda índole y uno que otro material quirúrgico para perforación. -¡maldita ninfómana maniaca!-

-¡chicas por favor no es de damas el pensar en cosas tan pervertidas como esas!- exclamo Junko sonrojándose – ¡esas cosas solo deben hacerlas con alguien especial…!-

Entre tanto desastre la teleport simplemente…

-¡No hasta que me jures que me permitirás destrozarle cada orificio a mi Onee-sama!- exclamo Kuroko mientras que gritaba con fuerza hacia la nivel 5. -¡Exijo ser yo quien inicie su profanación tal y cual tú me comentaste en ese momento con tal de unirme a tu camarilla!-

-¡Tú fuiste la que saco todas esas de la nada y que quede constancia de que yo nunca accedí a violar cada orificio de Misaka Mikoto con toda la brutalidad que tú estás declarando!- exclamo totalmente sonrojada Misaki mientras que en su mente la imagen mental de ella usurpando las virginidades de la mencionada Misaka con sus delgados y largos dedos se apoderaba de su mente..

-¡Mis ideas son solo anexos a tu plan original mi Reina pero es lo mejor para romper la mente de mi Onee-sama para que sirva a su propósitos!- exclamo la chica mientras que se hacía ver como la víctima en la plática…

-¡¿Qué diablos piensas que quiero hacerle a Misaka-san tras tenerla con la mente rota de esa manera?!– dijo la rubia mientras se imaginaba a una Misaka como muñeca de trapo desnuda en su lecho mientras ella acariciaba sus cabellos como si fuese su mascota. -¡¿En serio crees que quiero tenerla con el culo tan abierto que podría usarla de porta vasos o en su caso desfigurar su vagina para que le cuelgue por fuera?!– Dijo mientras que aquellas imágenes de usarla como si fuese una simple decoración en su habitación con tales características fuese algo viable…aquella imagen de una Misaka sin conciencia posando obedientemente para que usasen su intimidad era demasiado perturbadora incluso para ella -¡Tú estás enferma chica!-

-¡estoy enferma de amor! –Dijo Kuroko con toda gracia ante las palabras de la rubia.

-¡Estas enferma mentalmente! con fetiches sádicos extremistas!- Reclamo la Mental Out mientras que a su vez trataba con esas palabras que alejar esas horripilantes imágenes de su psique.

-¡De amor!- Dijo la Teleport nuevamente con brillos en los ojos que rivalizaban con los de Misaki.

-¡De una filia grave que requiere ayuda psiquiátrica urgente…! – Contesto nuevamente nivel 5 en el acto.

*¡Chapa! ¡Chapa! ¡Chapa…! – se escucho de repente

*nos disculpamos por los pésimos efectos de SFX

Un inusual sonido llamo la atención de todas las presentes quienes vieron cómo tras explotar una ventana cercana ingreso por ella cierta chica de cabello castaño con una mirada fría en su rostro dándole aspecto de una verdadera psicópata.

-¿Onee-sama?- Exclamo Kuroko con miedo mientras que Mikoto estaba parada viéndole con una mirada gélida

-Kuroko – Exclamo esta con un tic en el ojo tras oírle decir aquellas palabras desde el otro lado de la pared pero sin duda lo que vio allí era algo que no se esperaba ya que tras su Kohai algo horrible para ella podía visualizarse, ya que desde donde estaba podía ver con claridad las imágenes de su persona en varias poses y ángulos en fotografías con señalamientos como "retorcer hasta que pida piedad" en la parte de sus pezones y clítoris, "lamer como si fuese crema batida" en su cuello y espalda así como "perforar rápida y limpiamente" en sus orejas, ombligo y entrepierna…- ante tal hecho simplemente fue cubierta por un aura

-...¿puedes decirme que demonios es todo esto?- Dijo mientras que de su fleco un relámpago empezaba a surgir esporádicamente hacia las luces cercanas.

-¡Onee-sama! ¡Comprende! ¡Necesitaba que las demás chicas pudieran admirar y entender la hermosura de mi Onee-sama!- Trataba de explicar la chica de coletas en pánico. -Más si ellas estarán en la orgia donde te profanare por completo jejejeje...- Dijo por lo bajo aunque la chica de coletas apenas había notado lo que había dicho de más.

-¿Fue intencional o se te salió realmente la última parte? – Dijo extrañada Misaki haciendo que esta perdiese el color al oír a la rubia.

-¡¿no pensé lo último?! ¡Onee-sama! ¡Quiero decir!...bueno- dijo totalmente asustada la joven de coletas por haber dicho de más…

-¡KUROKO!- Misaka lanzo un poderoso Railgun a la Teleport el cual paso a lado suyo sin tocarla más destrozo todo el equipo audio visual en el acto más el impacto psicológico de aquella perdida para ella fue tal que esta quedo inconsciente tras ello.

Luego de esto Misaka saco otra moneda y apunto a Misaki con ella

-¡espera un segundo Misaka-san juro no tengo nada que ver con tu lésbica amiga! –exclamo asustada al ver como parecía querer Misaka que ese Railgun entrase justo entre sus dos senos. -¡Tranquilízate y podemos hablarlo con calma!– esta veía como Misaka no parecía dudar en apuntar directamente entre sus pechos la moneda y corregía el angulo del tiro. -¡ya se hay una promoción de peluches de Gekotas por cada dos frappes afuera de la escuela si quieres vamos y te doy el que me toque!– Dijo la Mental Out desesperada recordando algo de las estúpidas ideas de Kuroko de usar mercancía de Gekota acomodadas como un simple camino hacia la trampa donde sodomizarían a la Railgun… para la sorpresa de esta ella empezó a titubear respecto a dispararle o no tal ataque…

-¿aun si te tocase el Gekota amarillo de la felicidad?- Dijo Misaka dudando en disparar mientras miraba fijamente a misaki…

-¿eh? – Dijo extrañada Misaki pero eso hizo que Misaka nuevamente le apuntase firmemente. -¡tú recibirás los Gekotas yo ni siquiera los tocare de acuerdo…!-

-Entendido… - Dijo pasando la moneda entre sus manos mientras desviaba la mirada- pero te advierto que deberás comprar suficiente para juntar los 7 Gekotas para que con ellos me den el Gekota jumbo para abrazar… solo para tener la colección completa no pienses mal de ello solo que sería una lástima el no completar una colección como esa por lo que puede valorarse a futuro si solo por eso los compro- dijo de manera tan Tsundere que hasta Misaki pensó se veía adorable…

-¿lo dices en serio? – Dijo Misaki sorprendida por pero tras verse apuntada nuevamente por Misaka.- ¡lo hare te comprare los 7 colores del arcoíris si quieres para que te den el grande solo baja la moneda!- dijo asustada al ver como la mirada de Misaka le recordaba al de ciertas chicas despachadas dispuestas a matar a su rival en el anime…

-Entonces te sigo – Dijo Misaka mientras que guardaba su moneda de arcade en su bolsillo tranquilamente...

-Dios en verdad eres Tsundere como dijo esa loca…- dijo pero un Railgun paso a lado suyo destrozando las ventanas cercanas y dejando a la rubia en un shock quien se dejó caer al suelo de la impresión...

-solo para que quede constancia no soy Tsundere….- Dijo Misaka en un puchero…

Tras varios minutos ambas chicas se encontraban en una cafetería tomando varios frappes distintos, por un lado Misaki teniendo un pequeño deja vu por la situación en la que nuevamente su cartera había sido drenada más de sus cálculos, por el otro Misaka rodeada de 7 ranas de peluche de colores a su lado mientras que una de mayor tamaño les acompañaba en la mesa con su propio frappe frente a él.

-Bueno ahora que podemos hablar como personas civilizadas… -dijo Mikoto seriamente sin inmutarse ante la mirada de los demás quienes veían a la chica como anfitriona de una fiesta de té para los Gekotas de peluche.

¿En serio?- respondió Misaki sin ganas- primero ¿puedes bajar a esa rana de la silla antes de iniciar la plática por favor? – Dijo la rubia algo sonrojada… las miradas que se posaban en ella por tal situación eran demasiado dolorosas para la Mental Out…

-Es el señor Gekota Rene para ti…. –dijo Mikoto tranquilamente mientras asentía la cabeza hacia el Gekota de gran tamaño…- bueno creo puedes llamarle Señor Rene solamente pero no se te olvide –dijo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y miraba de nuevo gélidamente a Misaki- Como decía, venía a que me explicaras el por que demonios intentaste aprovecharte de mis amigas hace unos días- Decía Mikoto algo agresiva... cosa que no venía a juego con la imagen que tenía en esos momentos al estar rodeada de ranas de colores.

-¿Qué?- Misaki no muy contenta respondió a eso. -Mira Misaka-san honestamente, no sé de qué me hablas, ya que a diferencia de tus amiguitas, yo si soy alguien normal y no un bicho raro como tus amistades.

-¿Bichos raros?- dijo Misaka poniéndose igualmente seria por las palabras de la rubia. -¡¿en serio eres la indicada para decir cosas como esa?! Además ¡¿A quién le dices bicho raro de mis amigas?!-

-¿Acaso tengo que mencionar a esa puta lesbiana que llamas compañera?- exclamo la rubia con una gota al estilo anime, mientras que señalaba tal hecho.

-Oye un segundo –dijo Misaka seriamente mientras se veía pensaba en que decirle- Kuroko puede estar podrida en su mente, pero la considero más una compañera de habitación… aunque no por ello voy a permitir que hables mal de ella- Dijo Misaka desviando la mirada.

-Jojojo ¿acaso es una amenaza Misaka-san?- La atmosfera se volvió un tanto tensa entre ambas, pero la rubia vio que era su ansiada oportunidad. -Es lo malo de tener solo amigas, a veces los chicos son mejor compañía... no tendrás por casualidad alguno de ellos entre su círculo de amistades Misaka-san por que creo te haría mucho bien algún chico en tu vida-

-No tienes ni idea de lo que dices...– dijo ella desviando la mirada con un leve sonrojo. -los chicos son un problema, incluso hay algunos que no pierden la oportunidad de meterse en problemas solo por impresionar a cualquier chica– Dijo Misaka molesta mientras tomaba su frappe y la bebía de golpe. -en mi opinión un chico así que no se preocupa en los más mínimo en que pueda pasarle, ¡es un idiota!- Comento la Railgun de tajo.

-Pareces saber mucho del tema Misaka-san...- Comentaba Misaki mientras bebía su bebida interesada en lo que había oído. -¿Acaso tienes algún amigo en esa situación?-

Yo no lo consideraría un amigo exactamente hablando- dijo la Railgun desviando la mirada y sonrojándose al recordar a cierto chico. – Es solo algo así como un conocido, si una persona que casualmente se cruza en mi camino en varias ocasiones y que me deja con muchas dudas en mi interior…si solo es eso…-dijo la chica mientras que le robaba la bebida al señor rene y la tomaba igualmente de golpe…

-vaya parece ser que esa persona es alguien con la que te has cruzado más de una ocasión y ha dejado una buena impresión en ti Misaka-san– dijo Misaki tratando de guiar la conversación para obtener más información al respecto. -hasta podría decirse que parece, aquella persona ha causado sentimientos de tu parte por él, como para desear verlo nuevamente-

-¡no es como si quisiera ver a ese Baka tan seguido!- exclamo sonrojada. –Yo no salgo para desear encontrarme con él o he tratado de verle casualmente yo solo…. solo que digamos quiero demostrarle soy superior a el…- dijo mientras que tomaba al señor rene y cubría su sonrojado rostro con el buscando evitar la mirada de Misaki dándole una imagen algo infantil pero muy efectiva contra esta.

-¿superior en que aspecto?– dijo la rubia con duda. -en una relación debería haber igualdad al menos que seas de las que quieran ser la reina del sadomasoquismo-

-… - Misaka le vio de mala manera por tal comentario tras el peluche. -suena a que tienes experiencia en eso- comento la castaña en tono de reto.

-¡¿qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo solo de las que gusta complacer a mi pareja no es que lo halla hecho por gusto ni…! –Dijo poniéndose totalmente roja por lo que había revelado- Digo ¡Ya dime por que quieres ver a ese chico!- dijo tratando de retomar el curso de la conversación.

-Este yo… yo tengo un duelo pendiente con el si eso… le ganare un día de estos aunque después de todo el siempre hace trampa… -dijo Misaka desviando la respuesta- y no puedo estar tranquila hasta derrotarle- busco justificarse la Railgun ante tal cuestión.

-Jijiji- Rio la Mental Out. -Misaka-san suenas como esas niñas que molestan al chico que le gusta en la guardería y solo busca molestarle para llamar su atención…- dijo tranquilamente haciendo destacar ese hecho- creo debes madurar un poco y confesarte a ese chico puede te haga un bien en cuanto ayudarte a madurar…

-¡¿Cómo sabes que él me gusta- La Railgun al darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo se puso más roja que un tomate. - Digo ¡¿Qué estas insinuando?! ¡Yo con ese pelo pincho es algo imposible!

La rubia al ver la reacción de Mikoto sonrió satisfecha, el molestarle de esa manera era algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo atrás por lo que decidió seguir aunque con algo de dudas en su interior. –Pues si me lo preguntas parece que son más que buenos amigos jijii…- Aunque era obvio que por dentro la chica solo podía pensar en que cierta característica que había dicho le parecía demasiado familiar. ~¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Acaso ella estará hablando de….?~

-¿Yo? ¿Pero acaso estas bien de la cabeza? ¿por que yo iba a tener amistad con un Baka como el?- Misaka trataba de negar las incógnitas de la rubia. -¡¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy como para fijarme en un tonto chico de preparatoria con peinado tan peculiar?! ¡Además parece que el pobre siempre que lo veo tiene una suerte para ponerse a llorar incluso por la pérdida de un paquete de huevos comprados en oferta!- exclamaba Misaka en perfecto tono Tsundere totalmente sonrojada.

Pero esto no resulto ya que sin notarlo, había dado una descripción bastante detallada de alguien que su rival conocía muy pero muy bien, incluso íntimamente.

-Jajaja que interesante- dijo Misaki al escucharle pero al oír "chico de preparatoria y peinado peculiar con tan mala suerte como para ponerse a llorar" pudo llegar a una simple conclusión ~¡Touma! ¡Ella está hablando de mi Touma!~ La Mental Out lo más tranquila que pudo dijo. -¡Jo jo jo! ¿Misaka-san acaso conoces algún chico así?-

-bueno si…. he tenido la suerte de conocer a un chico así, por así decirlo…- dijo desviando la mirada y sonrojándose mientras apretaba el peluche contra su pecho y demostraba que hablaba seriamente de ello. -cosas del destino supongo-

-eso me impresiona tomando en cuenta lo explosiva que llegas a ser, es difícil creer que alguien pueda soportar estar cerca de una chica así ¡ Jojojojo!- Decía Misaki con aires de superioridad buscando no pensar en que su rival le había bajado a su gran amor.

-¿Disculpa?- Misaka realmente no le había agradado esto último. -Y tú quien eres para decirme eso ¿ehhh?-

-¡Jo jo jo jo! Así que Misaka-san ¿será acaso ese tan rumoreado chico con quien sueles reunirte muy seguido?- Misaki trataba de tragarse su orgullo, puesto que debía saberlo a toda costa. -¿acaso ese chico es quien se ha ganado el corazón de la poderosa Railgun?-

-¿De qué rayos me estás hablando? ¡Quién diablos te dijo que me veo con ese idiota!- Respondía apenada la chica. -...estoy consiente...que si llegamos a coincidir en muchas ocasiones...incluso en situaciones de emergencia...y que...si bien no tenemos esa clase de relación...no estaría...del todo...mal...intentar tenerla... Pensar en ser la novia del Baka de Kamijou-san – exclamo tímidamente la Railgun pero al notar lo que había dicho no hizo más que apenarse aún más y su sonrojo lo hacía mucho más evidente. -¡¿QUE RAYOS ME HICISTE DECIR  
?! ¡DEJAME DE JUGAR CON MI MENTE SHOKUHOU!-

Shokuhou Misaki en estos momentos solo podía pensar. ~¡Lo hizo! ¡Ella en definitiva lo dijo! ¡Ella está interesada en mi Touma! ¿por que dios? ¡Cualquiera menos Misaka-san! ¡Pensar en mi Kamijou saliendo con ella es demasiado como para soportarlo!~ La chica trataba de mantener la calma ante las imágenes mentales de su querido exnovio besando apasionadamente a la castaña totalmente desnuda y preparándose para consumar su relación en una elegante cama… aunque el temblor era obvio en su mano mientras que sostenía su frappe.

-¡Ahora que recuerdo!- Misaka se mostró molesta. -¡Estoy aquí para exigir una explicación del por que intentaste abusar sexualmente de mis amigas no para hablar del Baka que me interesa digo que puede o no me interese!-

-Por última vez ¡te dije que no fue así! –Grito Misaki con fuerza- ¡simplemente engañe a la pequeña de la corona de flores para que me diera información que requería de alguien!- Respondía molesta la Mental Out por 4° ocasión.

-¡No mientas! La pobre Uiharu esta traumada pensando en que podrías todavía ir a por su castidad y según he oído de Kuroko, ¡tú tienes fetiche por las mujeres que destilen pureza...!- Mikoto había dicho esto en tono de burla. –Siendo sincera no me sorprende viniendo de una mujer tan vulgar y desagradable como tu…-

-¿Disculpa?... – dijo molesta Misaki ante tal comentario. -lo dice la chica rodeada de mujeres con tendencias bastante enfermas y con una clara orientación al lesbianismo... ¿estás de broma si quieres decirme vulgar con esos antecedentes?- Shokuhou parecía molesta, pero bien podía atacar a su rival.

-¿Que rayos estas diciendo?...- Mikoto estaba sorprendida ante lo dicho por la Mental Out. – ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?-

-¿vas a decirme que no tienes ni idea de lo que hablo? –dijo molesta pero extrañándose por la cara de ingenuidad en la cara de Misaka. -¿Acaso estás jugando?- Shokuhou respondió con aun mas burla en su tono. –Toda la gente que te rodea son prácticamente enfermas sexuales y es obvio que tu poco a poco caerás en todo ello jajaja más aun por tu actitud tan Tsundere jajaja- Misaki reía pero aun así lo hacía con elegancia, como toda Ojou-sama.

-¿En qué te basas para decir una cosa así?- Cuestiono Mikoto molesta aunque con un ligero temblor ante tal amenaza.

-Por dios Misaka-san, para empezar esta la puta ninfómana maniaca sexual que llamas amiga y compañera de cuarto la cual por lo que he visto sería capaz de violarte de formas tan degradantes y sucias en cuanto tenga la oportunidad- exclamo Misaki mientras que levantaba un debo para demostrar que era solo el primer punto…

-Quiero dejar en claro que Kuroko aun con lo pervertida y enferma que es sabe comportarse cuando lo requiere y que nunca hemos tenido ningún acercamiento de ese tipo ni en el pasado ni en el futuro que está por venir- dijo Misaka seriamente desviando la mirada mientras que le robaba un segundo frappe a la Rana "Rene" y lo bebía de golpe.

-pero ella tiene fotos eróticas tuyas e información muy perturbadora de tu intimidad con lujo de detalles- dijo Misaki de tajo haciendo que casi se ahogase la Railgun ante ello.

-Juro que la rostizare y le hare olvidar todo eso a base de una terapia de electrochoques… -dijo Misaka aguantando las ganas de lanzar un relámpago hacia el cielo. -pero Kuroko no es suficiente como para decir cosas como esa en general-

-Claro que no…- dijo la rubia sonriéndole y levantando un segundo dedo. -después está la chica de cabello negro que no deja de acosar sexualmente a la de la corona de flores todos los días levantándole la falda y coqueteando con ella a cada oportunidad que tienen… -dijo levantando otro dedo.

-…. – Misaka quería decir algo para apoyar a su amiga pero no podía pensar en nada

-en lo personal pienso que sería mejor que saliesen formalmente o algo la verdad en esta ciudad no hay problemas por las parejas del mismo sexo y hasta hay investigación para que aquellas parejas puedan procrear en algunos años…- dijo Misaki tranquilamente bebiéndose el único frappe que le pertenecía en la mesa.

-Respecto a Satén-san creo es solo un acto para molestar a Uiharu dudo que ella…- dijo Misaka mientras que se ponía pensativa y quedaba sin habla. -quiero pensar es solo una manera de molestarle…- dijo para sí misma buscando una razón lógica ante ello. -si solo eso-

-te recuerdo que esa es una actitud para demostrar que te gusta alguien en los jardines infancia comúnmente por lo que no dudo este sea un caso que haya proseguido con el paso del tiempo- dijo Misaki de tajo demostrando que no por nada era la experta en la psique humana…

-yo… yo no sé qué decir al respecto- dijo Misaka desviando la mirada al cruzarse el mismo pensamiento por su mente. -son cosas de ellas como amigas de la infancia o algo solamente-

-Y por otro lado ¿no es muy raro que la chica de las flores no hubiese presentado una queja formal a su propia institución de Judgment si en verdad odiase esa actitud?– dijo Misaki tranquilamente. -no dudo ella disfrute de ese acto diario y hasta sienta excitación por ello buscando cambiar constantemente de prendas para sorprender a su amante… -dijo mientras tomaba de su frappe. -es un juego sexual leve pero enfermizo que ambas tienen-

-yo… creo debo preguntarle algunas cosas a ella cuando le vea- dijo Mikoto bajando la mirada y pensando para sí misma. -creo no podre verles de la misma manera de ahora en adelante-

-y tal vez me equivoque pero es posible que tengas más amistades así, de seguro ya que con tus actitudes marimachas ellas te ven como la parte masculina de la relación…-Explicaba Misaki

-¡Ohh! ¡Pues tu tampoco estas muy limpia!, por lo que se ¡tú eres una mujer capaz de violar a cualquier chica, usarlas de modos tan horribles y jugar con sus cuerpos de maneras que no me atrevo a decir…!- Respondía con agresividad la Railgun tratando de atacarla a ella. -¡incluso hace poco las detuve planeando una violación a mi persona!–

-¡Vuélvelo a decir pequeña pecho plano!- Exclamo Misaki al volver a tener en su mente aquellas horrorosas imágenes de las cuales se había esforzado tanto en quitar de su mente por lo que estaba molesta, había estado los últimos días borrando sus propios sueños y pensamientos para retirar aquellas horribles imágenes de Misaka siendo usada como porta vasos humanos y en aquella situación con tantos frappes y peluches en el área le había recordado aquella horrible imagen de una Misaka dócil teniendo un café en su intimidad a la espera de Misaki y ahora imaginaba a la enorme rana totalmente metida a la fuerza en la parte trasera de la castaña. -¡carajo deberé de borrar de nuevo mi mente esta noche! ¡Debería borrarte también la tuya por provocarme esto Misaka-san!-

-¡Cuando quieras chica con implantes!- Y por lo visto Misaka también estaba deseosa de combatir a Misaki.

-Son totalmente reales niña ¿acaso quieres un poco de lo que a mí me sobra?- Decía con orgullo y hasta con cierta arrogancia la rubia mientras que tocaba su propio pecho para resaltarlo ante Misaka.

-no quiero esas bolsas de silicon Shokuhou y aunque fuesen reales cosa que dudo mucho no tengo intereses en esas pilas inútiles de grasa aunque de seguro aquellas a las que obligas a mamarlos podrían opinar de otra manera- dijo Misaka desviando la mirada de los pechos de Misaki y cubriendo los propios tímidamente.

-claro ahora la niñita quiere creerse la mujercita ¿Por qué no mejor vas con tus amigas a tener alguna aventura o a jugar a ser detectives?-exclamo molesta la rubia mientras que seguía resaltando su pecho…

-¡perdóneme por ser todavía casta y pura! Y ¡no ser una puta como tú que de seguro le han dado hasta por el culo!- exclamo Misaka con furia por la actitud de la Mental Out y resalto uno de los mayores rumores que había sobre ella. -después de todo dicen que por unos 10 000 yenes cojerias hasta por ese orificio.-

-¡Que no sea virgen por tal orificio fue un accidente y….!– dijo sonrojándose de golpe ante tal revelación por lo cual hasta Misaka pareció perder el color. -¡oh mejor cállate que de seguro quisieras hallar a alguien que te hiciese el favor de interesarse en una chica sin pechos que parece más chico que nada!- dijo Misaki totalmente roja buscando desviar el tema nuevamente en contra de Misaka.

-¡están en crecimiento y no dudes en un futuro seré una belleza que te superara!- recrimino Misaka a tal dicho. -¡no debo de estarle ofreciendo mi culo a nadie para conseguirme una pareja!- ataco nuevamente Misaka ante tal hecho que había revelado Misaki- sin duda no tienes moral como para haber tenido sexo a tu edad y peor aún hasta haber realizado tal acto anal.-

-Poco o nada te importa mi frustrada vida sexual Misaka-san así que ve a otro lado a soñar con esas cosas niña y sueña con tus ponies y ranas de paso- dijo Misaki sonrojada y furica por lo que decía su rival.

-¡No metas a Gekota en esto maldita!- Exclamo Misaka con algunos relámpagos en su fleco.

Las dos chicas estaban en una discusión bastante fuerte hasta que.

-Señoritas… me temo que debo pedirles que se retiren en estos momentos… - Un señor vestido de traje hablaba con las nivel 5 el cual por lo visto era el dueño del café.

-¿Retirarnos?- Respondieron ambas al unísono.

-La verdad están haciendo mucho ruido y usando lenguaje inapropiado para unas señoritas como ustedes además de que ella…- El dueño señalaba a Misaka. –Está haciendo que no funcionen los aparatos eléctricos del establecimiento…. Y además usted…- Ahora señalaba a Misaki. –Les está ocasionando dolores de cabeza a mis clientes y mi persona…. Así que no me dejan de otra más que pedirles que se retiren por favor…-

Sin más las dos chicas fueron sacadas e incluso se les cobro un pago extra por los inconvenientes, tras esto ambas decidieron buscar otro lugar para continuar con su conversación mientras que cargaban con una gran cantidad de ranas de peluche tras unos minutos por el peso se cansaron y optaron por ir a un parque cercano, el cual no era otro más que aquel donde Mikoto y Touma se habían conocido, donde ambas compraron algo de la famosa máquina expendedora. Misaka con algo de odio se vio forzada a pagar por una bebida que ella estaba acostumbrada a "usurpar" para no quedar mal ante su enemiga y sin más una vez sentadas en la misma banca que aquella ocasión en que Kamijou había conocido a Kuroko y Misaka-Imouto, las dos chicas sin más suspiraron y en total armonía y sincronía dijeron. –aummm…Fukou-da…-

Pero luego de que ambas se oyeran la una a la otra, algo estallo.

-¡LO SABIA!- Misaki grito con fuerza. –¡LO CONOCES!-

-¿QUE?- Mikoto también había gritado. –¿¡TU TAMBIEN CONOCES AL BAKA!?-

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Kamijou/ese Baka? – gritaron ambas al unísono.

-¿Cómo lo llamaste?- Cuestionaba con molestia la Mental Out -¡Le has dicho Baka!

-¡Que derecho tienes para llamarlo así! ¿Tú por que le conoces?- Interrogaba la Railgun.

-Mira maldita ¡será mejor que me respondas!- La rubia parecía poseída por la ira. –¿Por que demonios estas llamando Baka a mi Touma?-

-¿Touma?- Mikoto aún más molesta cuestiono. –¿Qué relación tienes con ese Baka como para llamarlo por su nombre?-

-¿Disculpa?- Misaki estaba más que enfadada por ese último comentario al recordar todo lo que había perdido de tajo. –¡¿Con que derecho llamas idiota a mi Touma?!-

-¿Tu Touma? ¿Acaso oí bien?- La castaña parecía más molesta que de costumbre. –¿De cuándo acá ese imbécil es propiedad de alguien?-

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!- La Mental Out estaba furiosa. –¡Quiero que dejes de llamar de forma tan irrespetuosa a Touma! ¡Discúlpate en el acto maldita!-

-¡¿Yo disculparme?! ¿¡Estas loca!? ¿Por que demonios debo disculparme?- Mikoto estaba en una batalla en la cual era claro no se dejaría ganar. –El como yo llame al Baka, ¡es algo que a ti no te concierne!-

-¿Volviste a llamarle Baka?- recrimino Misaki.

-No lo sé, ¡tal vez esos implantes te dejaron sorda!- dijo Misaka en un puchero.

-Mira estúpida puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¡pero te exijo que retires tus palabras de mi Kamijou Touma!-Exclamo con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos por ira y tristesa.

-¡Oblígame! Además ¿quién te crees para darte ese derecho? ¡A el no le molesta que lo llame asi!- dijo Misaka haciendo su puchero.

-Eso es por que seguramente eres tan infantil ¡que no puedes llamarlo de otra forma!- dijo la Mental Out furiosa preparando su control.

-¿Infantil yo?-Dijo mientras que los relámpagos empezaban a surgir de su cuerpo- ¡¿a quién le estas llamando infantil?!-

-¡Eso es claro! –dijo Misaki preparándose para cualquier cosa. -¡Se nota que sigues siendo una niñata tanto en mente como en cuerpo!-

-¡Retráctate de ello!- dijo Misaka preparándose para atacarle.

La atmosfera se tornó aún más incomoda, todo el panorama se veía muy peligroso, de hecho más parecía el preludio de una batalla mortal, ambas chicas estaban más que listas para todo, aunque.

-¡Lo sabía no tienes agallas Misaka-san!- dijo Misaki esperando Misaka hiciese el primer movimiento. -sino ya estaría en el suelo tal y como tu compañera de cuarto-

-¿Acaso puedes llamarlo como se debe? Haces que suene muy vulgar todo lo que sale de tu boca…- dijo Misaka cuidándose de donde apuntaba ese control en las manos de Misaki.

Ambas chicas se visualizaron y con una mirada de desafío ambas tomaron fuerzas y justo cuando iban a atacarse mutuamente.

-¡FUKOU-DA!-

Las dos en automático pararon lo que estaban haciendo y empezaron a buscar al causante de tal alboroto y tras varios minutos por fin dieron con la persona que había originado el grito, Kamijou Touma.

-¡Es el!- Dijeron ambas al unísono, pero luego de visualizar con mayor claridad al susodicho algo sucedió.

~¿Que demonios…?~ Pensó Misaki.

~¿Qué diablos…?~ Pensó Mikoto.

Y de un momento a otro ambas con furia dijeron…

-¡Esta haciendo con esa chica!- Exclamaban con furia y rabia ambas nivel 5, ya que enfrente de ellas Kamijou Touma el portador del Imagine Breaker y dueño de la peor mala suerte del mundo, estaba al parecer en una cita con una chica de anteojos y un frente que bien podría competir con bellezas universitarias.


	6. Daños colaterales 1

Bueno les traemos una vez más un capítulo más de este trabajo conjunto esperando que sea de su agrado y deseando ver sus comentarios para poder seguir con este proyecto, en esta ocasión he de decirles que preparamos algo especial para este capítulo pero a su vez se buscara dar los preparativos para otras cosas que tenemos preparadas por lo que el siguiente capítulo se dividirá en dos partes uno de trasfondo y otro para complementarlo y no dejar un capitulo que rebase las cuarenta páginas de Word de golpe…

Sin más que disfruten de este capitulo

Capítulo 5

Daños Colaterales

Parte 1

Era una tarde como cualquier otra ese día sinceramente, aun con los inusuales cambios en el voltaje de esa tarde, aunque hace solo unas horas en Ciudad Academia hogar de un sin fin de personas mayoría de ellos estudiantes y entre ellas sujetos tan poderosos como si hubiesen sido sacados de una historieta de ciencia ficción habían estado causando un verdadero caos en cierta cafetería adicionales a los cientos de eventos que comenzaron a suceder por toda la ciudad de manera simultánea, no hace más de menos de una hora que las autoridades pudieron resolverlas pero en estos momentos nos enfocaremos en un pequeño parque situado cerca de los Departamentos para Estudiantes de la Escuela Preparatoria XXXXXX, en este lugar podemos visualizar a un joven corriendo, parece muy agitado y puede verse bastante irritado, como si huyese de algún tipo de monstruo, pero de un momento a otro por todo el parque puede oírse un grito.

-¡FUKOU-DA!-

En efecto el joven no es otro más que el portador de la mala suerte, el cual a pesar de varios obstáculos e interrupciones a lo largo de esa tarde había logrado llegar a tiempo, pero la pregunta es. ¿A qué? Pues eso fue a algo que muy pocos de sus conocidos siquiera considerarían posible…

-Vaya me alegro de verte– Dijo una voz a su cercanía mientras se acercaba al chico.

-Ahhh...ahhhh...discúlpame jejeje...se presentaron algunos inconvenientes, ¡perdona la tardanza Konori-san! jejeje- exclamo el joven Esper quien se encontraba inclinado y sonriendo mientras continuaba pidiendo perdón a la chica de cabello negro con un estilo corto que le hacía destacar sus gafas de media luna aunque no tanto como su gran pecho bien desarrollado, el cual sobresalía de inmediato para cualquiera que pudiese posar sus ojos en la chica.

Aquella joven miembro de Judgment venia vestida con una minifalda roja muy ajustada apenas por encima de sus rodillas, una blusa negra de tirantes hombro caído que le dejaban un pronunciado escote a simple vista casi rosando a mostrar más de lo debido y zapatillas cafés claro con una boina tipo mezclilla de color negro que resaltaba de gran manera su amplio trasero en tan ajustada manera que más de un chico a su alrededor deseaba poder acercarse para estamparle una buena nalgada sin importarle sus consecuencias.-Tranquilo Kamijou-san de hecho ¡llegaste justo a tiempo jejeje!...-

Dicho esto Touma que llevaba una camisa naranja, pantalón azul y sus típicos tenis blancos, miro el reloj y efectivamente el reloj apenas marcaba 04:00 PM... un gran logro para sí mismo.

-Jejeje...que bueno saberlo- Comentaba mientras sonreía, pero además Touma no pudo evitar no prestarle atención al lindo y bello conjunto que estaba portando la chica que tenía enfrente hasta ese momento impresionándose por la figura de la chica frente a él así como la manera en la que destacaban su figura. -Jejeje...te ves muy bien Konori-san...- Digo un tanto rojo y avergonzado sin saber exactamente a donde mirarle.

Konori al notarlo no pudo más que avergonzarse y con timidez cubrió levemente su pecho mientras que respondió. -...tú también luces bien Kamijou-san... Bueno vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo ¿no crees?-

Touma se miró y apenas caía que si bien era una "Cita" de amigos, realmente se había vestido como cualquier otro día mientras que ella sin duda alguna se había vestido para la ocasión como la Onee-san que era...o mejor dicho la Onee-san que debe ser para gustarle al chico, sin duda alguna aquella chica demostraba su experiencia en estas cosas.

Konori al ver como Kamijou se estaba examinando, simplemente comenzó a reír. -je...Kamijou-san tranquilízate te ves bien...no debes preocuparte por ello-

Touma un tanto aséptico la miro y digo. -¿Estas segura Konori-san?...-

-Tranquilo Kamijou-san...mira vamos que la película está por comenzar- Decía la chica mientras lo tomaba de la mano para irse al cine.

Todo era tan tranquilo para Kamijou Touma en ese momento junto con gran felicidad para el por tener por fin la oportunidad de ir a una cita con una chica o al menos desde que había perdido la memoria pero lo que muchos se preguntaran es. ¿Cómo demonios paso esto? ¿Por que razón Touma está en una cita? y aun mas ¿Por que con Konori Mii?

Bueno esa es una larga historia retrocedamos por alrededor de un mes y medio atrás, exactamente a el día en que Misaki inicio con sus maquiavélicos planes y decidió invitar a cierta monja a una peculiar platica singular...

Hecho que sin duda alguna movería los hilos del destino para más de uno en aquella ciudad tan peculiar… como por ejemplo la de cierto estudiante de preparatoria que arribaba a su hogar en aquella tarde.

-Definitivamente Index, no tienes piedad con mis sustentos económicos- Comentaba el joven Kamijou mientras arribaba totalmente cansado a su casa.

Después de eso Touma llego a casa donde por la fatiga simplemente decidió irse a su cuarto/baño para recostarse en su cama/tina y descansar un poco de ser posible ignorando incluso los pedidos de auxilio de cierta hada de 15 centímetros en la boca de cierto gato.

~Los días han sido muy pesados luego de tantos incidentes...pero de alguna forma todo está saliendo bien...~ Kamijou sonrió y de la nada.

¡Gurrgrgrg!

El estómago de Kamijou había gruñido. -Jaja...por lo visto Kamijou Touma tiene hambre jejeje...será mejor que vea que puedo comer...-

Touma empezó a abrir la puerta pero noto que todo estaba oscuro cosa que le extraño un poco pero aun así, decidió ir a ver en la nevera y tras que la luz de esta alumbrase su rostro el chico pudo ver que estaba completamente vacía ni siquiera el bicarbonato que había puesto para absorber malos olores permanecía dentro. -...bueno...- Kamijou resignado cerró la puerta mientras decía. -ya me imaginaba que Index no dejaría nada jajaja...no hay de otra tendré que ir a comprar algo... ¿dime que quieres cenar Index?- Comento esperando la respuesta de su huésped… sin obtener respuesta de esta.

Pero de pronto lo noto, no estaba ella presente en aquella habitación solo podía verse a la pequeña Othinus fortaleciendo nuevamente su casa de muñecas improvisada de cajas de cereal y libros de texto que le había ordenado al peli erizo realizar para protegerse de Sphynx el peligroso gato calico de la monja, ella estaba con algunos ligeros rasguños y signos de mordidas pero con gran ímpetu reconstruía sus autodenominados dominios de aquella esquina de la habitación de estudiantes preparándoles para un nuevo asedio del peligroso gato nuevamente… aquella imagen rutinaria ya para el hizo que perdiese importancia hasta que tras verdaderamente buscar con su mirada el paradero de la monja de habito blanco con dorado notando la ausencia de aquella otra inquilina de dicho cuarto.

-Esto es extraño...¿dónde estará Index?...-dijo con algo de extrañeza y confusión mientras que empezaba la búsqueda de la monja por la habitación, la alacena, debajo de la cama e incluso en el balcón extrañándose de que no se encontrase en dichos sitios…

Bueno supongo por fin podre, elegir que cenar esta noche- Touma se fue a buscar su billetera entre sus cosas de la escuela y cuando por fin la encontró. -...de acuerdo no es gracioso según yo tengo aún tenía algo de dinero...- Exclamo el chico al tentar su billetera, logro sentirla muy liviana, pero pensó que seguramente era un error hasta que Kamijou metió la mano y sintió un vacío algo perturbador. –...un...segundo...pero si aquí aún quedaban al menos 4000 yens...- Investigando más a fondo de dentro de su cartera, un pequeño papel se asomó. -¿Eh?... -

Tras tomar el pequeño papel entre sus manos y extenderlo pudo apreciar una inusual escritura en su interior escrita en letras occidentales pero en perfecto japonés…

Para Touma:

Touma eres un malvado, la comida que hiciste en la mañana no fue suficiente, pero tuve suerte de que el hermano de Maika me dijese que había una promoción en la avenida principal por lo que iré para allá, además estoy muy molesta por que me hayas escondido que aun tenías dinero, ¡tacaño! Tratare de llenar lo más posible mi estómago en el sitio que él me ha recomendado aun así ¡Cuando regrese prepárate para mis dientes!

PD.- Sphynx requiere comida ya que me comí su alimento y te morderé por hacerme comer eso…

-...- Touma estaba petrificado, acaso esa maldita monja buena para nada, ¿le había robado todo su dinero? ¿Aquella niña a la cual había estado protegiendo todo este tiempo le había pagado de esa manera? ¡¿y todavía le culpaba a el de ello?! -Fukou...da...- exclamo dejándose caer al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos ignorando los gritos de auxilio de cierta hada que era asediada por un hambriento gato nuevamente en su improvisada fortaleza de cartón y libros de texto…

Al día siguiente casi a medio día Kamijou se encontraba en clases completamente dormido, después de todo no contaba con energía para nada más y podría decirse que su estado físico y mental estaba peor que pésimo en esos momentos.

-¡Komoe-sensei! ¡Kamijou está durmiendo!- Exclamaba una estudiante de cabello castaño corto con una singular diadema en su cabeza que miraba fijamente al chico a lo lejos. "rayos sé que he visto a esta persona varias veces en algún lado pero donde… bueno ¿será mi imaginación?"

-¡Kamijou-chan!- Gritaba la pequeña Komoe como era usual para llamar su atención pero se extrañó al ver como este no reacciono ante ello…nuevamente le grito pero al ver que no había reacción, decidió acercarse. -...¿Kamijou-chan? ¿Estás bien...?-

-Uoo...- Kamijou Touma apenas reacciono a sus palabras y como si fuese un muerto viviente tras el esfuerzo por levantar la cabeza y tratar de articular palabra cayó al suelo como si falleciese frente a todos causando una impresión tal que en verdad más de uno realmente pensó que había fallecido en el sitio aquel mítico chico… y es que definitivamente el chico había quedado totalmente noqueado en aquella aula.

-¡Kamijou-chan!- Komoe se alarmo y sin más con ayuda de algunos alumnos que accedieron a acercarse y no pensaban que Kamijou era un cadáver a punto de reanimarse y consumir sus carnes al punto de prepararse para "acabar" con su miseria post morten, llevaron a Touma a la enfermería.

Luego de varios minutos, el joven Imagine Breaker por fin recupero el sentido.

-Ahh...ahh...ahmm...- Poco a poco comenzaba a moverse. -rayos...me quede dormido en clases...-

-No chico, de hecho te desmayaste y tus compañeros te trajeron antes de que unos tratasen de cortarte la cabeza, porque pensaron eras un caminante…- Comentaba un doctor que atendía a los heridos en la preparatoria de Touma. -¿Cómo te sientes?...¿tienes alguna idea de porque te desmayaste? O ¿el porque tus amigos querían mutilar o cremar tu cadáver para que no se propagase una enfermedad llamada Kami-yan a un tercero?... eso por no decir los que casi logran extirparte el miembro como amuleto o afrodisiaco en el proceso…-exclamo con duda el doctor.

¡Gurmghgh!

Touma se quedó callado hasta que el doctor tomo la palabra por tal sonido tan peculiar.

-Jajaja, ¡así que tienes hambre! Haberlo dicho antes chico, te pediré algo de la cafetería para qué comas algo...- dijo tranquilamente mientras que tomaba su teléfono.

-¡Un segundo!...- Touma grito desesperado mientras que estiraba la mano sin fuerza alguna.

-¿Pasa algo?...- Cuestiono extrañado el doctor por tal reacción. -¿Hay algún problema...? ¿Recordaste el porque te hacen tanto bullyng tus compañeros?-

-...no tengo...dinero para pagarlo...- Respondió con pesadez y vergüenza el chico mientras bajaba la mirada.

-¿No tienes dinero...?- Digo sorprendido el doctor al ver como parecía el chico iba a romper en llanto por tal revelación.

-Tuve unos problemas y me quede sin un mísero yen...- Kamijou se avergonzaba aunque esta situación no fuera culpa suya. -Solo permítame, descansar...no le causare molestias... espero el dormir me de energías para poder seguir aunque sea un poco más -

El doctor tuvo compasión por el pobre chico quien estuvo recostado hasta que por fin se sintió mejor, pero a pesar de que el doctor le dijo que no le cobraría la comida al contrario el con gusto le invitaba más de un almuerzo gustoso, Touma rechazo la oferta ya que él nunca le había gustado deberle un favor a nadie y justo cuando volvió a su clase Komoe al verle paro la clase y lo llamo fuera de esta con total seriedad en su pequeña figura.

-Kamijou-chan hazme el favor de venir aquí afuera un momento- Komoe se mostraba algo sería más que de costumbre ante el chico.

-Ehmm... ¿qué sucede…..sensei?...- Pregunto aun sabiendo parte de la razón por la que su maestra quería hablar con él siguiéndole fuera del salón. -¿En qué puedo ayudarla...?-

-Kamijou-chan...- Tsukuyomi-sensei parecía molesta realmente puso su mirada directamente hacia Kamijou y su postura era realmente algo ajeno a la adorable forma en la que normalmente era vista por este. -Hable con Rokudo-sensei y me digo que la razón de tu desmayo fue que no has comido nada... en lo absoluto incluso parece no has ingerido agua ¿es eso cierto?- Cuestionaba la pequeña con los brazos cruzados.

Kamijou no podía mentir. -Si...Komoe-sensei...- Respondió un tanto apenado.

-Y además me informo...que no tienes dinero para comprar nada de comer... ¿es eso correcto también...?- Tras oír la respuesta del chico, el extraño organismo que gritaba a los mil vientos ser profesora, parecía aún más molesta mientras le miraba con ojos acusadores.

-...lamentablemente.- Touma sonrió un tanto apagado. –je je...si no tengo nada de dinero...-

-Y ¡¿puedo saber!? ¡¿POR QUE? !...- Pregunto muy molesta y furiosa la pequeña sensei haciéndole ver temible como si fuese una hello kitty imponente y seriamente molesto pero aun así totalmente adorable. -se bien que recibes una mesada de tus padres y que no es nada despreciable por lo que… ¿me puedes decir que ha sucedido con todo ese dinero?-

Touma algo nervioso, se cuestionaba si darle todos los detalles, pero tras recordar la "Traición" de aquella pequeña monja buena para nada, decidió hablar con toda sinceridad -vera… puede no lo crea pero lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente…-

Touma le conto todo lo que había sucedido y sin más la sensei tras quedar algo shockeada por lo que oía al respecto poniéndose pensativa por sus palabras y recordando cierto incidente finalmente le dijo.

-¡Ummm! ¡Definitivamente le daré un buen castigo a Sister-chan por esto! ¡Eso no es correcto! ¡¿Cómo pudo robar siendo una monja en primer lugar?!- Decía bastante enojada la pequeña haciendo un puchero- además de que esto explica por que le vi con tan mala compañía, sin duda alguna tiene malas influencias de ella últimamente pero … ¡Estas deben de ser corregidas!-

-Jeje...bueno pero aun así...- Touma un poco tranquilo continuaba. -Lo hecho, hecho esta y hasta el próximo día 6 del siguiente mes, cuando reciba el dinero que me mandan mis padres no tendré nada...- dijo el chico mientras se rascaba apenado la barbilla. -bueno leí que el ser humano sobrevive 3 semanas sin comer así que veré si eso es cierto-

-Eso no está bien Kamijou-chan... ¡no puedes vivir así tanto tiempo!...- Exponía su opinión la pequeña maestra pelirosa mientras que le miraba con melancolía y algo de pena. -mmmmmm...¿que puedo hacer?...mmmm... Tal vez puedas vivir conmigo ese tiempo…- exclamo la sensei mientras empezaba a sonrojarse. -sensei podría cuidarte y mantenerte sin problema alguno por mí no hay inconveniente que te quedes a mi lado todo lo que tu desees Kamijo-san- dijo con un leve sonrojo y con una mirada algo seductora…- con gusto podría mantenerte todo el tiempo necesario o incluso después de ello-

Touma de pronto se le ocurrió algo. -Pues...si usted puede mantener entretenida y ocupada a Index hasta la noche...podría conseguir un trabajo de media jornada- dijo algo esperanzado el chico… -¿podría encargarse de ella sensei? Me ayudaría mucho con ello- dijo el chico con brillos en sus ojos esperando la respuesta de la maestra quien ante estas palabras solo desvió la mirada con una pequeña aura azulada a su alrededor…

-mmmm no sería mala idea en verdad...pero hay un problema Kamijou-chan...- Informaba un tanto desanimada la sensei al ver como Kamijou rechazaba de tajo su idea. -está estrictamente prohibido por la escuela que los alumnos tengan trabajos de cualquier tipo... al menos que….- Komoe aun tras el rechazo de Touma, seguía pensando una solución que pudiese ayudarle- me pregunto si las excepciones podrían usarse de esa manera- dijo por lo bajo.

-Rayos...jeje...- Touma con la mirada derrotada simplemente exclamo. -Fukou-da...-

Pero como si de un milagro se tratara, algo se encendió en Komoe.

-¡Lo tengo! ¡Ya sé que hacer para ayudarte Kamijou-chan!- Komoe saco su celular y comenzó a marcar a alguien desconocido -vuelve al salón Kamijou-chan, ¡déjaselo todo a tu querida sensei!- Decía mientras levantaba su mano y hacia una posee extrañamente familiar para el peli erizo, aunque esto para Touma parecía decirle que esta dicha pose, tenía un significado y un trasfondo muy intenso en su vida, opto por quedarse callado en ese momento.

Sin más Touma resignado volvió a su salón de clases y tras esperar varios minutos entro nuevamente Komoe al aula para reanudar las clases aunque podría verse que estaba de mejor humor que antes cosa que extraño a la clase y sobre todo al chico pero pensó no darle importancia y tratar de retomar los apuntes que su amigo Aogami le paso al ingresar tras pedirle perdón por tratar de extirparle su virilidad… estaba demasiado cansado como para pedir explicaciones de ello así que las horas pasaron hasta que...

Tan Ten Tin Ton Tun Ton Tin Ten Tan -pedimos disculpas por los efectos de sonido.

-¡Kami-yan! ¡Qué dices si vamos a la sala de arcade!- Decía su amigo de cabellera peliazul Aogami Pierce a su lado. –últimamente las niñas están usando mucho la máquina de baile y se mueven muy bien con esas pequeñas falditas dejando ver sus bellas panties de osito, rosaditas o incluso blancas puras en estos días además de que hacen ciertos movimientos que dejan ver posiciones muy interesantes en sus pequeños cuerpecitos- Comentaba con excitación bastante perturbadora el peli azul. –Vamos y con algo de suerte podremos grabar algo para la posteridad o incluso puede alguna nos de su numero.-

-¡Nya! ¡Definitivamente suena un plan genial!- Respondía Tsuchimikado. -¡Vamos Kami-yan! ¡Cuando lo arresten puede encontremos a una policía con grandes oppais con lentes dócil que se haga nuestra onee-san!-dijo el chico con total sinceridad.

Touma simplemente se quedó callado y en voz baja para que solo ellos oyeran digo. -Kamijou Touma no tiene ni en que caerse muerto, me quede sin dinero y ni siquiera tengo para comer...- Dicho esto Kamijou se dejó caer derrotado contra su pupitre. -por lo que no tiene sentido me acerque siquiera a los arcades…-

¡Pom!

Fue el sonido hueco que hizo la cabeza de Kamijou al caer de lleno contra su mesa por falta de energías.

-… seguro no es necesario cortarle la cabeza por si se vuelve un Z…- dijo algo extrañado Aogami.

-naa... solo está cansado además si se vuelve un caminante dudo nos sea complicado controlarle… aunque recuerda acordamos incinerarle y no permitir que los demás chicos le extirpen su hombría incluyéndote- dijo este viendo con duda a su amigo

-Pero el pensar que podemos usar eso para destilar la fuente de la Enfermedad de Kami-yan es aterradoramente tentador….dijo con total sinceridad el chico. –Uno se quedarían con todas las chicas del mundo ya sea lolis, milfs o onee-san con ello además de que caerían sobre quien controlase aquella enfermedad y la monopolizase-

-si bueno en caso de requerirse te prometo me encargare del cuerpo de Kamijou y que no permitiré tú te hagas de esa parte de el….-dijo Tsuchimikado con algo de preocupación en sus palabras

Pero de un momento a otro las puertas del salón se abrieron de golpe e ingreso cierta persona reconocida por ese grupo.

-¡Kamijou Touma! ¡Ven conmigo!- Eran las palabras que cierta maestra de educación física usando su usual traje deportivo verde además de ser miembro de Anti Skill exclamaba mientras jalaba al joven de la parte del pecho de su camisa. -¡Necesitamos hablar inmediatamente!-

-¿Yomikawa-sensei...?- Decía Kamijou quien apenas recuperaba las fuerzas para verle- ¿de qué se me acusa ahora?-dijo este sin energías para resistirse.

-¡no evitaran vaya tras esas niñas de primaria! –Exclamo Aogami mientras se tiraba por la ventana- ¡no me detendrán ni a mí ni a mis hermanos!- gritaba con aplomo mientras caía.

-… yo solo me iré por si acaso –dijo Tsuchimikado saliendo hábilmente por la ventana también- cúbrenos Kami-yan-dijo casualmente Tsuchimikado despareciendo del aula.

-No puedo ignorar lo que dijeron ellos….- Yomikawa parecía fastidiada pero mantenía el agarre sobre Kamijo ¿acaso esos 3 solo le causaban problemas por diversión propia? Bueno tenía otras prioridades ya luego se encargaría de arrestar nuevamente a Aogami Pierce -Pero de momento ¡sígueme!-

-¡espere el de la idea de ir a ver a las niñas fue Aogami…! ¡Kamijou-san es inocente!-Exclamaba tratando de salvar su pellejo. -¡a mí me gustan las amables onee-san que se encargan de cuidar dormitorios masculinos con una bella sonrisa en su rostro! ¡No me molesta si tiene pechos grandes, pequeños o incluso pezones invertidos! ¡No por que viva con una niña en mi dormitorio quiere decir que sea un lolicon! Bueno vivo con una niña en mi cuarto ¡pero eso no significa que sea un lolicon! ¡lo juro!-

-¡no digas nada más y sígueme de una vez!- Era obvio que lidiar con los alumnos de Komoe era muy complicado y parecía ser que el chico estaba tan asustado de ella que ya hasta se inventaba cargos contra suya nada modestos a su parecer...

-¡Fokou-da!- Completamente resignado a su condena, Kamijou siguió a la maestra.

La maestra llevo a Kamijou hacia afuera al área de estacionamiento en donde el portador de la Enfermedad de Kami-yan esperaba fuese llevado esposado y enviado a la comisaria, pero se sorprendió de ver que Komoe los esperaba en dicho estacionamiento con ella totalmente seria en su mirada.

-¡Kamijou-chan!- Saludaba con alegría.

-¿Komoe-sensei? ¿Qué sucede?...- Touma estaba intrigado ante lo que sucedía- ¿no me diga que los cargos en mi contra son tan graves como para que deba acompañarnos a la estación?- dijo este ya resignado

-Kamijou-chan, guarda silencio un minuto...- Exclamo la maestra de pequeña estatura mientras que este solo se quedaba totalmente abatido. -Entonces Aiho... ¿crees poder ayudar?...-

-Bueno Komoe...hay algunas reglas que serán infringidas pero si lo que me dijiste es cierto, es peor dejarlo así...- Explicaba la mujer con grado de teniente mientras que veía al chico con ellas. -además puede sea lo mejor este rodeado de agentes a dejarle ir con sus amigos sinceramente.-

-¿Entonces...?- Continuaba cuestionando Tsukuyomi.

-Lo hare, pero será mejor que Kamijou ponga de su parte- Comentaba la mujer mientras señalaba al susodicho.

-¿Yo?... ¿pero de qué hablan...?- Preguntaba intrigado sobre lo que había oído. -¿Que está pasando? ¿No me iban a detener por los planes maquiavélicos de Aogami de seducir niñas esta tarde y grabar imágenes comprometedoras de tales féminas para subirlas a la red? ¿Kamijou-san será arrastrado como víctima para alguna conspiración de la Ciudad Academia? ¿seré acusado de pedofilia por mantener a una niña de 8 años con cosplay de monja en mi habitación de manera ilegal? ¿Planean hacerme algo malo…?– dijo con una mirada de verdadera preocupación dejando a las mujeres algo confundidas.

-Bueno Kamijou-chan, la verdad es que le pedí ayuda a Yomikawa-sensei, sobre tu situación monetaria y tras varias opciones, logramos llegar a una solución...- Komoe hizo una pequeña pausa y comento. -por cierto Aiho te encargo vayas tras Aogami lo más pronto posible y evites se meta en problemas… bueno no en tantos problemas de ser posible-dijo con algo de resignación la maestra de pequeña estatura.

-…me temo nunca llego a tiempo para ello pero bueno no por nada tenemos siempre una celda esperándole…-Decía con resignación la Anti Skill -en cuanto a nuestro convenio…-

-Aogami ya tiene su servicio comunitario, fianzas pagadas e incluso su asesoría psicológica correspondiente… esperamos lograr desista de su idea de crear la máquina que traerá a las chicas de ese eroge a la realidad- dijo Komoe seriamente.

-Ehem…..es bueno oír eso pero me refería a lo de Kamijou- Respondía un tanto incomoda la teniente- además de que espero le saques información sobre aquel grupo adorador del oso pardo ese y entregue a los miembros de aquella secta lo más pronto posible.

-¿Solución?...- pregunto nuevamente intrigado el chico.

-Mira Kamijou, el asunto es que gracias a unos contactos que tengo en la sucursal 106° de Judgment, tendrás un trabajo de medio tiempo como ayudante en general, ya sabes el que ayuda con los recados y da mantenimiento al equipo- Decía la teniente al joven y confundido Kamijou. -Claro en lo del mantenimiento se te dará una capacitación, aunque no es nada del otro mundo, pienso que incluso un chico como tú lo entenderá sin problema, ahora el asunto es que...- dijo la teniente con algo de duda mientras que miraba al chico.

-Kamijou-chan serás enviado ahí como, recluta de Anti Skill y tu sueldo bueno…-dijo Komoe bajando la cabeza algo preocupada. -lo que te daremos ira de la cuenta en común de Anti Skill dadas por las aportaciones voluntarias de la ciudad a la organización- Comentaba Komoe.

-Y yo te daré un sueldo dependiendo de tu desempeño claro luego de retirarlo yo misma- Terminaba la explicación la mujer de Anti Skill –técnicamente el sueldo se mantiene en la cuenta del estudiante para poder ser usada como personal para sustentar material de estudios pero en tu caso pediré se de en efectivo-

-Pero Kamijou-chan, antes de hacerlo necesitamos saber, ¿realmente te comprometes a trabajar saliendo de clases? ¿Llegar temprano a tus labores y no causarles ningún problema?- Por lo visto Komoe aún tenía sus dudas del chico pero le miraba seriamente esperando su respuesta.

Touma se quedó varios minutos pensando y sin más. -Prometo que haré todo lo posible por llegar puntual y daré todo de mi parte para no causar ningún problema al amigo de Yomikawa-sensei- ¿Después de todo, que más podía hacer? Kamijou necesitaba dinero.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No cabe duda que Komoe tiene un alumno como ninguno!- Reía con alegría mientras abrazaba a Touma hacia el fraternalmente aunque poniendo su cabeza entre sus pechos sin ninguna molestia más que la cara de pánico de Komoe. -Muy bien empiezas mañana, a las 04:30 pm la sucursal está a dos calles al sur de la Escuela Privada Misawa, ¿la conoces?-

Kamijou recordó sin mayor problema el asunto de Aureolus Izzard y la ocasión en que se tuvo que infiltrar a dicha escuela de manera inusual aquella noche.-Jejeje...he oído de ella...-

-Bueno Kamijou, será mejor que le pongas empeño...- Dicho esto Yomikawa se fue rumbo a su auto y se despidió tanto de Touma como de Komoe… más mientras se iba susurro para sí misma -creo igual sería bueno que ese chico trabajase en algo similar podría ayudarle a ser más sociable- dijo mientras cerraba el auto y se alejaba.

-Bien Kamijou-chan, es hora de ir a casa, nos vemos mañana y aquí tienes...- La pequeña Komoe le había entregado un obento al joven Kamijou el cual lo recibió con lágrimas en los ojos. -Kamijou-chan será mejor que lo comas en un lugar privado, yo mientras iré por Index-san a tu hogar, le diré que fuiste convocado por varios maestros y que hasta nuevo aviso pasare por ella al medio día y estará conmigo y con Himegami-san hasta en la noche que llegues por ella, no te preocupes... sensei las cuidara bien-

-¡Muchísimas gracias Komoe-sensei! ¡No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco!- Decía Kamijou con mucha felicidad abrazando con fuerza a la pequeña tras agacharse y quedar a la altura de esta, ya que aunque trabajando, se libraría de los constantes ataques y maltratos de la monja.

Komoe que estaba siendo abrazada por Touma, tras que este acabara de hacerlo -no debes agradecerle así a la sensei o nuevamente deseara no dejarte ir… -dijo en un susurro la maestra.

A la mañana siguiente, Touma aunque tarde llego bien a clases y aunque su día a día volvió a la normalidad en la cual luego de las clases extra de Komoe-sensei, Kamijou estaba preparado y si bien sabía que su mala suerte podría interponerse en su camino a su trabajo, este haría hasta lo imposible por llegar a su nuevo trabajo.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Y fue así, ya que mientras se dirigía hacia su empleo, Touma se topó con una banda de vagos los cuales trataron de asaltarlo para sacar dinero para sus doujins lo que acabo en un enfrentamiento en el que Touma acabo derrotándolos con facilidad, luego a medio camino Kamijou se vio envuelto en el rescate de dos pequeñas niñas gemelas de entre uno años de cabello rubio trajes estilo gothic lolita oscuros con unas paletas en sus bocas, las cuales estaban a punto de caer de una árbol y por suerte el "Héroe" de Ciudad Academia estaba ahí para salvarlas, pero tras esto empezó la búsqueda por encontrar a la Onee-san de dichas gemelas que aunque distaba bastante de la apariencia de aquellas niñas rubias y parecía ser una mujer algo tenebrosa con ojeras bajo sus ojos demostró ser su tutora legal con la documentación correspondiente, todo eso le quito mucho tiempo pero aun así corrió con todas sus fuerzas para llegar aún si solo quedaban 10 minutos para las 04:30 pm. -Bien ya solo quedan 4 calles, bien aún queda tiempo…-

-¡Nya...!-

-¿Ehh?- Touma miro al cielo y cuando se dio cuenta un pequeño gato había caído en su cabello, pero cuando el joven estaba por dejarlo en un lugar seguro.

Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof! Woof!

-¿Ahh?- Touma al mirar detrás pudo notar una enorme jauría de perros de todos tamaños, razas y colores, incluso un chihuahua entonces cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba corriendo por su vida con el gato arañándole el rostro mientras corría de los perros. -¡FUKOU-DA!- exclamo mientras que su ropa era seriamente dañada por los mordiscos de los perros.

Y justo cuando creía que todo acabaría, Kamijou Touma tropezó con lo cual el gato salió volando a un techo cercano, con los perros siguiéndole el rastro y con esto Kamijou Touma había ido a caer al suelo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar que se encontraba en la entrada de la sucursal 106° de Judgment y mayor fue su impresión al notar que eran las 04:29 PM.

~Jaja...de alguna forma...aun con la desgracia de mi mano, logre llegar a tiempo~ Pensó el joven mientras que con su mano lograba tocar la campanilla de la recepción de la sucursal…

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido a la sucursal 106° de…- Saludaba una jovencita con uniforme escolar típico de marinero de la escuela sakugawa a la entrada de la sucursal de manera servicial con su castaña cabellera corta adornada con una diadema purpura con estilo gothico que destacaba a la vista aunque no tanto como sus pechos de mediano pero providente tamaño bajo su uniforme aunque esta se extrañó de que en la recepción no parecía haber nadie en donde se había hecho sonar la campanilla.

-Jejeje...- Touma que se levantaba del suelo lentamente sobre el mostrador dándole la impresión de un joven agitado pero fornido con ropas algo desgarradas que remarcaban su musculatura natural nada forzada que había arribado tras un largo peregrinaje mientras saludada a la chica con su mano mientras que respondía. -Mucho gusto en verdad...-

-este… - Dijo algo asustada la chica por aquella imagen tan acertada a sus preferencias personales frente a ella pero recobrando la compostura según los protocolos. ¿En qué podemos ayudarte?... ¿alguna denuncia acaso?-

-Bien en realidad fui enviado por la Teniente Yomikawa Aiho...- Respondía como Komoe y Yomikawa le habían indicado- ¿por favor podría llamar a su superior para informarle?-

-Un segundo...¿usted es el nuevo recluta de Anti Skill?...- dijo impresionada la chica.

-Bueno...más o menos, estoy en entrenamiento aun, pero...la Teniente me digo que necesitaban ayuda y decidí ofrecerme...- Decía Touma recordando el plan de Yomikawa y sin querer dándole la imagen de un verdadero caballero de la edad moderna a la chica.

-Ohh que agradable, pues mucho gusto en verdad el conocerle mi nombre es Tejina Tomoko, soy la recepcionista de la sucursal...- La chica sonrió y pregunto. -¿Y? ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?...-

Touma sin más respondió normalmente. -Kamijou...soy Kamijou Touma estudiante del primer año de preparatoria y actual recluta Anti Skill... estaré aquí por una temporada por lo que no dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites- Decía mientras sonreía claro sin notar lo que estaba desatando.

-Oh un placer Kamijou-san- Respondía con amabilidad a la vez que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada por tal propuesta- -Sera mejor que llame a Makabe-san... aunque no dudes que considerare tus palabras…-Dicho esto la chica tomo el teléfono y después de unos segundos un sujeto bastante similar a cierto conocido de Kamijou cosa que le alarmo bastante ya que duraría que el mago Stiyl Magnus apareció por las puertas que conectaban a las oficinas, este joven de gran tamaño con cabello corto y mirada sería sin duda alguna seria el Doppelgänger de su conocido amigo si se pusiese el tatuaje en el ojo y usase una gabardina oscura en lugar de ese uniforme escolar y cabellera azulada oscura.

-Te esperaba Kamijou-san, mucho gusto mi nombre es Makabe Oita, siéntete bienvenido a la sucursal 106° de judment- El tipo que parecía algo mayor, saludaba con energía a Kamijou dejando algo extrañado a este. -Por cierto ¿cómo se encuentra Yomikawa-senpai?-

-Jejeje...ella bastante bien supongo...- dijo el nivel 0 mirando algo serio al chico dudando aun si esto no era una broma de Stiyl y Komoe-sensei ya que esta última le había platicado de cómo había dado una plática anti tabaco irónicamente a un joven que había fumado en el Daihaseisai y este se había quejado de que una pequeña niña le había arrebatado sus cigarrillos…

-Me alegra oírlo, vaya desde la operación Endymion, ¡no la he vuelto a ver jajaja!...- Oita parecía tener un carácter bastante despreocupado. -Bueno Kamijou-san será mejor que entres, hoy te daré orientación y te mostrare todo lo que debes saber...así como un nuevo uniforme parece fuiste atacado por bestias salvajes o algo así-dijo este casualmente

-una jauría de perros para ser más exacto… digo...gracias de antemano- Comentaba el chico con normalidad.

Y así Kamijou entro con Oita, durante todo ese día Oita le mostro las instalaciones de la sucursal de Judgment, a la mayoría de los miembros y más que nada el equipo y el correcto mantenimiento de este, responsabilidad para el de ahora en adelante cosa que incluso para Touma se le hacía pan comido, tras varias horas Oita termino el recorrido y las indicaciones.

-Bien Kamijou-san tu horario será de 16:30 horas a las 21:00 horas, ¿te parece?...- Preguntaba el jefe de la sucursal.

-Muy bien me parece bien...- dijo Touma aceptando los términos, se despido de Makabe quien le vio con un extraño sonrojo tal vez estuviese resfriándose y sin más acompaño al chico para la orientación inicial de la corporación sobre sus principios bases lo teórico en general de regla que debía darle lo bueno es que al ser solo orientación no duro demasiado y le dejaron retirarse temprano, tras salir y llegar a casa de Komoe esta abrió la puerta y él pudo ver que estaba usando su pijama de conejito rosado le vio con algo de miedo y le pregunto cómo había salido todo, Touma noto como ella parecía haber estado preocupada ese día y como Index estaba en un rincón de la casa con la leyenda "soy una niña mala" mientras que a su lado una nueva versión de fortaleza creada con latas de cerveza era erigida por esta en el nombre de Othinus que reposaba en su hombro… más antes de poder decirles algo Komoe pidió más detalles de cómo le había ido ese día por lo que le conto lo ocurrido y tras esto Komoe se sintió más tranquila ya que Kamijou había demostrado poder cumplir con una responsabilidad como esa.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, claro con los toques de desgracia a los que Kamijou estaba acostumbrado pero incluso con ello nuevamente en esta ocasión logro llegar a su empleo a tiempo, esto pese a que paso por varios asaltos, o mejor dicho intentos, 3 niños perdidos de los cuales una de las niñas le había pedido volverse su onii-chan cosa que le hizo pensar que a Aogami dicha situación le hubiese causado muchas ideas nada aptas para su edad…y por último y no menos importante al llegar a la sucursal una motoneta lo arrollo, pero para su suerte solo lo empujo sin causarle heridas mayores.

-¡Buenas tardes Tejina-san!- Saludaba el joven aun adolorido por el golpe.

-Kamijou-san buenas tardes llegas a tiempo...- Tomoko había respondido pero podía notarse un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. -¿Que tal tu día en la escuela...?-

-Pues...podría haber sido peor...jejeje...- Respondía con gracia Touma.

-¡¿eh pero que sucedió?! ¡¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?!-dijo preocupada la chica, definitivamente Kamijou no perdía el tiempo jejeje..

-¡Touma-kun!-exclamo Makabe interrumpiéndoles.

-Makabe-san jejeje, buenas tardes...-

-Touma-kun que alegría que llegaras, necesito que vayas por unas cosas...-

Touma ya estaba al tanto de que él era solo el chico de los encargos, pero si eso le daría ganancias, qué más da. –claro ¿Que necesitas Makabe-san?...-

-Necesitamos que rellenes el inhalador de Yakumo-san, que traigas unas piezas para la nueva pc de Ari-san, solicites unos reportes de la central y por ultimo un Croissant Jumbo para mí de la pastelería Jean & Elise que está en el distrito comercial subterráneo...- dijo con algo de preocupación notando que la lista sin duda alguna era algo larga.-por favor tomate el tiempo que requieras para cumplir con los objetivos-

-Muy bien…- Touma sin más tomo todos los datos en una simple libreta que cargaba consigo y en menos de una hora ya había vuelto con todo aunque con algunos signos de heridas leves en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Jummm! ¡Touma-kun definitivamente lo hiciste perfecto!- dijo impresionado al ver como habia completado los objetivos que pensaba tomarían toda la tarde e incluso unos dos o tres días en una hora.-sin duda tienes un gran potencial Kamijou-

-Gracias Makabe-san...-

Y así en solo dos días Kamijou se ganó la confianza de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo, pero más aún sus compañeras ya que en la sucursal 106° los únicos varones eran Touma y Oita, el cual parecían tener intereses por mujeres mayores con autoridad, así como Yomikawa.

Para su tercer día Kamijou justo cuando llego vio algo inusual.

-¿Ehh? ¿Makabe-san?...-exclamo con algo de duda al ver a todos en la entrada de la sucursal con mirada seria.

Todos los miembros de la sucursal estaban reunidos en la entrada usando sus ropas reglamentarias y verificando su equipo.

-Touma-kun que bueno que apareces, necesitamos que te quedes aquí, hay una emergencia en el Distrito 19 y varias sucursales fueron llamadas, el problema es que Tejina está internada en el Hospital General por enfermedad y no tenemos quien pueda cuidar la base, ¿puedes hacerlo Touma-kun?...-

-Emm...está bien, ¿pero qué tengo que hacer?...-

-No te preocupes, solo debes estar al pendiente del teléfono por si llama alguien, es todo y si alguien necesita ayuda, cierra el cuartel y ve por ayuda a otra sucursal de Judgment o en su caso comunícate al Anti Skill, después de todo Judgment está para proteger a quien lo necesita pero colaboramos activamente con ellos...-

\- muy bien Makabe-san hare lo mejor posible...-exclamo con total sinceridad

-Bien entonces nos vamos, ¡suerte Touma-kun!- Dicho esto Makabe y el resto se fueron.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar, Makabe y el resto se habían ido a las 04:54 pm y cuando Touma se dio cuenta ya eran las 06:10 pm.

-Ahhmmm...me pregunto que estarán haciendo Tsuchimikado y Aogami...-

Touma miro el reloj y exactamente eran las 06:26 pm cuando.

¡Ring!

-¡Ahh!- Touma que casi se estaba durmiendo se apresuró a contestar. -Sucursal 106° de Judgment...-

-Habla la jefa de la Sucursal 177°, me encuentro en un terreno abandonado en las inmediaciones del distrito 15°, ¡solicito refuerzos de inmediato de prioridad Alfa!-se escuchó por el telefono

-Disculpe pero todo el personal está afuera- dijo algo preocupado el chico

-¿Que dices?...¿entonces quien habla?...¿cuál es su número de identificación?...- exigió saber la chica en la línea.

-No tengo, yo solo soy ayudante en general, no formo parte de Judgment...- dijo el chico buscando calmarle.

-Rayos, necesito ayuda me encuentro persiguiendo a un sujeto extraño que fue reportado como un infiltrado en la ciudad, espere un momento...bizzzz...la...señal...se...corta...-

Tut! Tut! Tut!

De un momento a otro la llamada se cortó.

Kamijou tuvo un mal presentimiento pero ¿que podría hacer? después de todo a él le encargaron cuidar el cuartel, pero entonces.

I got to try to find the ANSWER.

cause wanna be myself keep on fighting.

Donna kurayami datte

Imi wo motte iru kara

Subete hitsuzen

-¿Ehh?- Touma miro su teléfono y miro el número. -¿Tsuchimikado?...- Algo le daba un terrible presentimiento.

Touma decidió contestar.

-¿Qué sucede Tsuchimikado?...- dijo algo preocupado al contestar la llamada

-Kami-yan, hay problemas...- dijo algo agitado el chico por el altavoz

-Ah...acaso es...- dijo Kamijou esperando no se cumpliese lo que temía.

-Así es Kami-yan es un mago, se infiltro en la ciudad y está tratando de llevar a cabo ritual con el cual puede destruir toda la ciudad...-dijo tranquilamente el chico como si fuese cualquier cosa.

-¿De qué hablas?... ¿no se supone que estás tú y Stiyl justo para evitar cosas así? ¿Por qué siempre hay magos infiltrados en la ciudad? ¿No se supone que solo tienen un solo trabajo y es justamente evitar cosas como estas?- recrimino Kamijou ante una nueva amenaza para la ciudad por parte del mundo mágico.

-El quiere dejar a todos hechos huesos, pero para ello necesita un sacrificio, un ser que sea capaz de ver más allá de lo que el resto puede...- dijo este tranquilamente ignorando las palabras del joven.

-de acuerdo entiendo ¿Tienes idea de donde puede estar?...- dijo resignándose y tomando nota.

-Los de arriba informan que fue visto cerca del distrito 15°...-dijo seriamente el chico.

-Maldición...lo sabía...-exclamo con algo de ira el joven Kamijou.

-¿Kami-yan?...- exclamo algo confundido por tal declaración…

-Tsuchimikado necesito un favor, envía a alguien a la sucursal 106° de Judgment, todos los miembros están fuera y necesito dejar a alguien que cuide el cuartel...- dijo seriamente Kamijou esperando su respuesta.

-Así que ese es el trabajo secreto que Yomikawa-sensei y Komoe-sensei te consiguieron jajaja por un momento pensé estabas de gigoló con ellas dos y prestabas servicios eróticos a ambas maestras por la tarde-noche por un módico precio, incluso estaba a punto de aconsejar a tus demás chicas a que igual te preguntasen cuanto cobras por hora… de acuerdo Kami-yan...Maika está cerca, está en una clase complementaria en la Escuela Privada Misawa...-exclamo este con total sinceridad

-Muy bien cuento contigo...-Kamijou parecía tranquilo pero de pronto presto atención a lo que había dicho el de las gafas. -un segundo ¿sabías que me habían conseguido un trabajo y pensaste que era que cosa? ¿Cómo que ibas a decirle que me preguntasen cuanto por hora de que?-exclamo algo molesto por lo que este había oído.

…- la llamada había sido cortada tras esto

-¿Qué idea tiene de mi ese chico? Ni que fuese lo suficientemente atractivo para las chicas como para que piensen esas tonterías…-dijo este algo derrotado y pesimista.

Luego de esto Tsuchimikado colgó y tras varios minutos Maika Tsuchimikado apareció.

-Kamijou-san...mi hermano me llamo y pidió viniese a tu lado para un servicio... ¿para qué me necesitas...? puedo realizar cualquier cosa que me pidas… -dijo sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo mientras se sonrojaba. -tu solo dame la orden y te tratare como si fueses mi amo te aseguro que onii-chan no se enterara de nada-dijo está jugando con sus dedos tímidamente.

-Necesito que te quedes a cuidar el cuartel, hay alguien en peligro y debo pedir ayuda, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor Maika-san?... -dijo Touma seriamente mientras se preparaba para salir.

-¿eh? Bueno por supuesto...-dijo ella algo desanimada. -no te preocupes...yo te ayudare en eso... solo recuerda puedes llamarme para otras cosas si lo necesitas-dijo esta con una mirada tierna.

-Muchísimas gracias Maika-san...- dijo saliendo deprisa.

-mmm – Suspiro la pequeña. -esperaba me pidieses alguna cosa más de mi…- dijo mientras que miraba hacia un lado con cierta melancolía. -pero supongo aun no me ves como mujer- dijo bajando la mirada y poniendo sus manos en su nulo pecho.

Luego de esto Kamijou se apresuró a llegar al lugar de donde había provenido la llamada, pero al llegar no pudo más que molestarse, ya que el mago tenía como rehén a una chica de anteojos y esta estaba algo herida por lo que parecían golpes.

-¡Muahahahha! ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! ¡Mi ambición está cerca de cumplirse!- El mago reía con locura mientras que con fuerza tomaba uno de los senos de la chica y lo apretaba con fuerza. -Gracias a esta chica llena de grasa corporal y su habilidad visual, ¡Skeleton Animarum se cumplirá!- El mago comenzó a recitar.-The base of the body is, Non est alba pura,, das Fleisch war seine Abdeckung, men nu vil det være råddent, Utilisez votre vision, e si dilettano lo scheletro (La base del cuerpo es, blanco y puro será, la carne era su cubierta, pero ahora podrida estará, usa tu visión y revelaras al esqueleto)-

-¡Ahghghgh!- La chica comenzaba a sentir un horrible dolor mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con un inusual fulgor purpura.

-¡Jajajaja sí! ¡Por fin! ¡El mundo de la carne y sangre dejara de existir para que el marmoleo puro de los huesos se establezca!-

Pero de pronto un sonido característico inundo el sitio.

-!-

-¿Que rayos?- El mago se sorprendió al ver a un joven frente a él, pero aún más cuando noto que uno de los círculos mágicos necesarios para el ritual había desaparecido o mas bien habían sido destrozados de tajo.

-Maldito...- El chico se acercaba con furia-¡no permitiré lastimes a nadie!-

La chica que estaba hace poco sufriendo, pudo ver algo impresionante con una visión algo borrosa en su ser….

-¡Desgraciado!- De un momento a otro el mago saco varias runas y sin más invoco seres esqueléticos. -¡Mortiferum! ¡Acaben con el!- El mago había invocado 10 esqueletos que venían equipados con garras de hueso y 2 de ellos con hachas de hueso.

La escena era digna de admirar, ya que Touma con gran maestría y gracias a su Precognición tan desarrollada por más de un mundo en el que cierta diosa le había hecho morir continuamente había podido evitar a sus atacantes con gran maestría y tras varios intentos pudo destrozarlos uno a uno con su brazo derecho.

-¡Nooo! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!- El mago quien había perdido la razón, tomo un brebaje y sin más comenzó a crecer de forma grotesca, convirtiéndose en algo así como un orco pero sin nada de carne, solo huesos de gran tamaño toscos y grisáceos con apenas toques marmoleados, pero eso si una mandíbula de infarto. -¡AHORA VERAS QUE NADIE SE METE EN MIS PLANES!- El mago se había vuelto un ser monstruoso y su voz lo hacía más que evidente.

Touma trato poco a poco de acercase, pero el orco era poderoso y justo cuando este se preparaba para lanzarle un golpe Touma se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba en el área de impacto por lo que corrió hacia ella y la tomo entre sus brazos para empujarla con fuerza a la vez que el ser golpeaba con fuerza… con este acto el, había salvado a la chica pero el impacto del golpe había sido tal que casi le había destrozado el brazo el brazo derecho, dejando a la chica en shock solo pudo ver como el brazo estaba prácticamente separándose del cuerpo del chico frente a ella y los dejaba a merced del monstruoso ser.

-¡JAJAJAJA AQUI TERMINA TODO! ¡TAL VEZ ARRUINASTE MI PLAN! ¡PERO PUEDO CONFORMARME CON DEBORAR A ESA CHICA! ¡JAJAJAJA!-

La chica apenas podía moverse, pero en su interior sabía que ya no había salvación, ese ser la devoraría.

~bueno moriré como siempre lo temi…. virgen y sin haber conocido el amor...~ Pensó con una lagrima la chica.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- Pero de pronto una gran presión se sintió.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?- El orco pasó de estar cantando la victoria, a aterrarse.

La chica no entendía que sucedía, ya que aunque débil, podía sentir algo, pero aun así al mirar solo tenía a Touma parado y con una mirada de rabia y furia, ¿pero acaso eso aterraba tanto al orco?

La verdad era que el orco, podía ver que Kamijou era rodeado por un energía muy potente y agresiva, incluso hasta mortal la cual poco a poco se materializaba ante sus ojos como una bestia atemorizante y maléfica, lo que parecía ser una cabeza de dragón parecía salir del amputado brazo derecho y para causarle un shock final a la chica parecía no ser la única cabeza.

El orco comenzó a retroceder, pero justo cuando estaba por huir, Kamijou se lanzó contra él y con unas fauses de al menos tres dragones surgieron de su brazo devorando con fuerza e ira por completo al orco, dejando solo al mago en un estado de shock en el piso, pero con una sola pregunta.-

¿qui...quien...eeee...ereees...tu...tutututuututuuuuu?...-

Touma con la victoria lo miro y digo. -¡Kamijou Touma el que destruirá todas tus ilusiones!-


	7. Daños colaterales 2

Aquí les dejamos la segunda parte de este primer capítulo doble que hemos realizado Iguru Senshi –con quien realizo igual algunos fics en colaboración en esta página- y un servidor buscando traerles la mejor experiencia posible igualmente esperamos que con esto se profundice más la subtrama que posteriormente afectara de gran manera al arco principal y que iniciara nuevos problemas generales para todos los involucrados.

Sin más que añadir disfruten del capitulo

Capítulo 6

Daños Colaterales.

Parte 2

La batalla contra aquel mago que se había infiltrado en Ciudad Academia para haber intentado crear en ella un páramo desolado lleno de blanquecinos huesos formados por los diversos estudiantes habitantes de la misma ciudad, había terminado satisfactoriamente gracias a la intervención del portador del Imagine Breaker aunque a consecuencia de ello había una chica desorientada y confundida aquella joven de nombre Konori Mii yacía en el suelo, apenas manteniendo la conciencia en sí misma consecuencia de haber sido usada como un catalizador para el hechizo realizado por aquel mago infiltrado.

-Vaya...- Kamijou se postro enfrente de ella y esta solo podía visualizar como analizaba su pulso en su cuello con dos de sus dedos mientras que le sonreía. -Definitivamente llegue justo a tiempo parece, dime ¿Cómo te sientes?- exclamo Touma mientras empezaba a desatar con un ligero sonrojo las rígidas cuerdas que apresaban el cuerpo de Mii, las cuales destacaban el nada modesto busto de la chica la cual al sentir que estas se habían aflojado pudo al fin respirar profundamente sin sentir como estas sofocaban su pecho. -Bien listo... ¿estas con alguna herida? ¿Crees poder ponerte de pie tu misma?- dijo el chico a la joven quien apenas podía abrir sus ojos.

Mii estaba un tanto asombrada, no podía realmente procesar lo que había pasado momentos atrás con lógica y sobretodo no lograba dejar de mirar fijamente a quien le había ayudado, mientras se preguntaba sobre quien era ese chico con facha de buscapleitos, quien preguntaba por su estado con una obvia preocupación en su rostro. -...estoy bien- Digo bastante apenada con una voz débil...

-me alegro de oír eso- dijo el chico mientras que con su mirada recorría el cuerpo de la chica buscando alguna herida. -no pareces tener alguna herida externa… ¿te encuentras lo suficientemente bien como para ponerte de pie por ti misma?- dijo este con algo de duda ante la chica.

-Bien...yo….- Tartamudeo la chica ante las preguntas del chico frente a ella.

I got to try to find the ANSWER.

cause wanna be myself keep on fighting.

Donna kurayami datte

Imi wo motte iru kara

Subete hitsuzen

-Ohh disculpa… mmm Tsuchimikado...- Kamijou se giró para contestar la llamada luego de ver al remitente de esta. -¿Que sucede?...-

Konori simplemente estaba oyendo a Touma, ya que obviamente no podía oír lo que le decían por teléfono apenas podía oír palabras vagas de su conversación dichas por el chico frente a ella.

-Ya...veo...espera...- Kamijou se acercó al derrotado ser el cual permanecía inconsciente en el suelo - Veamos... ¿Será acaso un libro con una mano esquelética en la portada?...- Dijo este mientras que buscaba en lo que parecían ser restos de un animal enorme a medio devorar…

Al parecer la persona que estaba en el teléfono, le estaba diciendo algo por lo que este se puso pensativo mientras que veía el libro en su mano.

-De acuerdo...si yo estaré ahí, bien no tardare...si, pero dile que no llegue tarde...- Kamijou parecía fastidiado. -Bueno respecto a ello es… ¡por que tengo que descansar estúpido! ¿Acaso crees que es fácil estar peleando con tantos imbéciles tan seguido? ¡¿Acaso piensas que no me agota estar corriendo de un lado a otro considerando que la mayoría de estas cosas son culpa tuya pedazo de escoria humana?-

Por lo visto la respuesta del hawaiano tras el teléfono no le había agradado al chico de cabello puntiagudo al punto de que este había realizado tal mala cara hacia el teléfono que parecía ser un miembro de los Yakuza...

-Ya verás cuando te vea idiota...si nos veremos aunque yo no lo quiera imbécil...- Kamijou sin más colgó y miro la hora. -Demonios será mejor que me vaya, puede que ya no tarden en volver...- Touma estaba por irse cuando... oyó la débil voz de la chica tras este.

-Espera...- exclamo Konori con las pocas fuerzas que tenía para articular sus palabras. -Yo..., te agradezco...me salvaste pero...dime... ¿cómo te llamas?...¿quién eres?...¿por que viniste aquí?...- dijo la chica de manera algo desesperada buscando respuesta a todas las interrogantes que tenía en esos momentos en su mente.

Kamijou no se sentía muy cómodo con aquella situación en la que la chica parecía poner todas sus fuerzas para verle directamente y más considerando ese tipo de preguntas que en su opinión eran un tanto problemáticas de contestar, bueno solo las últimas dos.

-Yo...- Touma estaba pensando que hacer cuando de pronto.

*¡Uuuuh, Uuuuh! ¡Niinoo, Niinoo! –Nuevamente tanto kaiserofdarkness como iguru senshi pedimos disculpas por los pésimos efectos de sonido… ambos autores admitimos ser pesimos para SFX

-¡Oohh mierda es el Anti Skill! ¡Será mejor que huya!- Dicho esto Kamijou como todo un criminal experimentado, salió corriendo de la escena y en solo unos segundos desapareció entre los callejones cercanos.

Mientras tanto Konori instintivamente comenzó a sacar sus propias conclusiones por tales hechos que había presenciado.

~¿Huyo? ¿Pero por que huyo de esa manera si el me ayudo? ¿Acaso tiene problemas con la ley? y ¿que fue eso? ¿Esa actitud tan agresiva cuando hablaba con ese tal Tsuchimikado? ¿Como que pelear con tantos imbéciles? ¿Acaso no es la primera vez que pelea con alguien?~ Fueron las preguntas que empezaron a invadir su mente hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos con un grito que ella reconocía desde tiempo atrás…

-¡Anti Skill!- Gritaba una persona cubierta con la armadura especial de dicha organización que cubría todo su cuerpo y apenas podía ser vista con su visor. -Tenemos al sospechoso que se infiltro en la ciudad, al parecer tomo a un civil como rehén procedemos a ingresar al área y…- Pero de un momento a otro esta persona al ver la escena frente a ella se desconcertó de gran manera junto a los hombres que le seguían. -¿Pero qué diablos?- Esta opto por quitarse el casco para tener mejor perspectiva de la situación y pudo ver a la chica reincorporándose en el área la cual para su sorpresa conocía. -¿Konori Mii?...- En efecto esta persona no era otra más que una conocida de ella de la corporación hermana de Judgment Yomikawa.

-Teniente Yomikawa...- Respondió Mii al reconocer a quien tenía enfrente. -Cuanto tiempo...jejeje...-dijo ella poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Yomikawa estaba un tanto extrañada -Pero Konori Mii...¿qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?... ¿estas herida o acaso te hicieron algo despreciable?- Exclamo la mujer totalmente seria al punto que se acercó a su oído para decirle de manera privada. -requieres te hagamos un examen médico por abuso sexual y te otorguemos píldoras anticonceptivas…- dijo a su oído temiendo oír la respuesta de la chica.

-No requiero nada de eso Teniente yo al igual que Anti Skill fui informada del infiltrado junto a mi sucursal...- Para este momento Konori ya estaba de pie y mirando junto a Yomikawa al mago inconsciente. -Forme un equipo para comenzar la búsqueda y justo cuando estaba por reunirme con la chica de mi unidad, note a este sujeto transitando por un callejón y me pareció sospechoso, hasta que lo seguí hasta aquí...- Empezó a relatar la chica buscando dar información precisa pero que no le comprometiese…

-¿Pero acaso no pediste refuerzos?...- Preguntaba la Teniente extrañada.

-Los solicite según el protocolo, pero me dijeron que no estaba nadie en el cuartel...- Dijo la chica mientras recordaba la llamada que había realizado a la sucursal más cercana de Judgment igualmente analizando tal hecho.

-mmmm que extraño, veamos...- Yomikawa por medio de su tablet comenzó a investigar. -veamos la sucursal más cercana es la 106°...!¿106°!?- Pero al descubrirlo comenzó a actuar extraña. -¿Y quién te informo que no había nadie?...-

-Pues...- Konori comenzó a recordar. -Un chico, bueno pienso que lo era por su voz ya que no sonaba como una chica en lo absoluto, además me informo que no formaba parte de Judgment que de hecho era solo un ayudante en general...- dijo Konori recordando la extraña llamada que había tenido hace rato…

La sensei y teniente de Anti Skill solo pudo pensar. ~De acuerdo ella hablo con Kamijou... es comprensible no hubiese nadie para presarle apoyo si el estaba encargado del teléfono~

-luego se cortó la llamada y de un momento a otro me sentí débil como si perdiese todas mis fuerzas y simplemente caí al suelo...- Konori parecía estar reflexionando. -No sé qué especie de poder Esper uso ese sujeto, pero cuando volví en mí, estaba atada enfrente de ese sujeto el cual no dejaba de pintar círculos en varias partes del terreno...- Dijo mientras que buscaba alguna lógica en las acciones del sujeto.

La chica entonces se puso analítica buscando una explicación a los hechos realizados por el sospechoso.

-Y no paraba de decir que Ciudad Academia seria destruida, que ninguna otra cábala se le compararía a lo que el lograría...- Dijo está buscando recordar alguna información importante.

-¿Cábala?...- Pregunto intrigada la Sensei ante sus palabras.

-Sí, eso dijo...- Konori pensó y agrego. -¿Usted sabe a qué se refería?...- Exclamo con duda por tan inusual palabra.

Yomikawa estaba extrañada ya que jamás había oído algo similar. -No, tampoco se me ocurre nada...entonces Konori Mii, ¿qué paso después?- Dijo buscando alguna información que le permitiese relacionar al sujeto con alguna afiliación conocida.

Konori comenzó a recordar. -Pues el sujeto comenzó a recitar algo, en verdad parecía alguien bastante mal de la cabeza... por que dudo mucho que haya sido japonés lo que recitaba realmente- Se aclaró un poco la garganta y continúo. -Luego de que dijera eso, yo me sentí rara, muy débil y de un momento a otro mis ojos comenzaron a dolerme, mucho casi como si quisieran fundirse a sí mismos… el sufrimiento fue tan grande que sentía que estaba al borde de la muerte...- Relato la chica mientras que con un escalofrió recordó aquella sensación.

-Ohh por dios ¿estás bien?...- Cuestiono Yomikawa temiendo que la chica estuviese herida por lo que le relataba.

-La verdad es que justo cuando pensé que sería mi fin...- Konori sintió una presión en el pecho y como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. -Algo paso...- Y sin notarlo una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios. -Un sonido muy extraño se escuchó...como si fueran cristales rompiéndose en pedazos...fue extraño, ya que cuando eso paso, el dolor se fue y poco a poco pude ver... A un chico que se posó frente a aquel sujeto dispuesto a enfrentarle….-

Yomikawa estaba inmersa en el relato se extraño por ese raro giro en la explicación de mii -¿Que...?-

-Un chico...al parecer un estudiante...estaba parado enfrente del sujeto...no mostraba ni una pizca de miedo...el solo se puso frente a él preparando su mano derecha para lanzar un puñetazo hacia este- Konori cada vez más sentía esa presión en su pecho y algo revoloteando en su estómago. -El sujeto saco unos papeles extraños y de la nada 10 seres esqueléticos aparecieron...fue increíble...-

-Pero... ¿el chico que hizo?... ¿él no te hizo nada indebido o algo así cierto?- Pregunto intrigada la maestra de deportes de cierta preparatoria pensando que la chica frente a ella había sido drogada de alguna manera para tener esas visiones.

-El aún más furioso...se lanzó y como todo un profesional...esquivo cada uno de los ataques...y usando su mano derecha...uno a uno fue venciendo a los esqueletos...- Mii estaba que irradiaba de emoción, pero esto era algo de lo que no se había percatado. -El parecía tener reflejos y una agilidad, más que admirable...pero entonces el sujeto se enfureció, se tomó algo extraño y se convirtió en un monstruo esquelético enorme...el chico fue esquivando sus ataques, pero justo cuando me había rescatado y alejado del monstruo, fue herido gravemente recuerdo ver la sangre salir con gran fuerza de su costado...-

-¿Herido? ¿Acaso...?- Yomikawa temía que el supuesto chico no había sobrevivido y tras ver alrededor noto en efecto rastros de una gran cantidad de sangre alrededor como si alguien se hubiese desangrado de gran manera.

-El monstruo me miro y digo que ahora me devoraría...- Konori al recordar eso, comenzó a temblar. -...yo ya estaba aceptando mi final, después de todo el chico permanecía en el suelo...- La chica de un momento a otro volvió a sonreír. -Pero oí un grito...era fuerte...con alma y pasión...mire y el chico estaba de pie...con una ira y una rabia increíbles...podía verse la determinación en sus ojos mientras perdía la conciencia...el monstruo comenzó a retroceder, como si estuviera aterrado y está por escapar, cuando el chico con maestría y astucia evito cada intento de que el monstruo opto para defenderse y con su brazo derecho el cual había crecido de gran tamaño casi como si adoptase la forma de alguna bestia que parece le golpeo en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo...-

-Wow...simplemente...- Yomikawa estaba con una mirada un tanto extraña. ~Esta niña...creo que aquello que usaron para dormirla, la hizo alucinar bastante sin duda alguna...definitivamente es difícil creer todo eso, será mejor seguirle la corriente...y pedir le saquen una muestra de sangre para detectar que droga usaron en ella~ La teniente de Anti Skill había ordenado a su subordinado que se borrase el supuesto informe que estaba haciendo, tras que Yomikawa le hiciese una señal que significaba entre ellos ignorar las declaraciones de drogadictos. -Bien, pues qué alegría que te encuentres bien, yo tengo trabajo que hacer, este prófugo no se llevara solo a la cárcel jajaja- Dicho esto Yomikawa subió a su vehículo y emprendió vuelta al trabajo, pero no sin antes pensar. ~Definitivamente Kamijou tuvo que ver, pero seguramente solo fue una pelea común, por dios el alumno de Komoe es un nivel 0 y este sujeto seguramente fue descuidado...vaya imaginación que tienen los chicos...~ Luego de esto la maestra simplemente le digo a la chica mientras se iba. -tú ve a que te hagan una revisión médica y solo por prevención las adicionales de toxicológicas entre otras-

-Entendido…- Dijo Mii algo desanimada al ver como no habían creído sus palabras ya que tal examen sin duda alguna demostraba que consideraban alucinaciones sus palabras…

Tras algunas horas en las cuales, tras hacerle las revisiones médicas correspondientes -incluidas pruebas de sangre adicionales para sorpresa y duda de ella hasta de orina por cuestiones de dopaje u uso de drogas contra ella- así como tener que llenar el informe preliminar, las cuales nuevamente se descartaron posibles influencias de substancias toxicas desconocidas- aunque no obstante volvieron a ordenarle a la pobre una nueva serie de exámenes para verificar los resultados obtenidos, Konori ahora se encontraba yendo de vuelta a su hogar, ya que la batalla la había dejado agotada y parte de su ropa un poco rasgada, a lo cual al llegar decidió tomar un baño para relajarse tras aquella experiencia...tras abrir la llave que rellenaría su tina empezó a retirarse sus ropas mientras que se quejaba ante los obvios daños que estos tenían…

-Demonios esta falda está prácticamente destrozada– Dijo retirándosela y viéndola fijamente. -supongo que deberé pedir un reemplazo para ella a la sede e informar se dañó en servicio… pero…– Dijo mientras que para su tristeza retiraba sin esfuerzo su brassier rosado con un diseño estampado de flores con total tristeza. -no creo cubran el sostén que tan difícilmente me costó conseguirme– Dijo mientras que con desesperación trataba inútilmente de ajustar los ganchos sin éxito-supongo deberé de pasarme otra tarde entera buscando uno que me quede y se vea lindo realmente…- dijo suspirando con resignación.

Tras ello termino de retirarse sus blanquecinas panties con un bordado simple de flores que asemejaba un poco a su brassier y el resto de la ropa para poder empezar a enjuagarse antes de entrar en la tina llena de agua caliente… tras relajarse varios minutos dentro de aquellas aguas cálidas empezó a tratar de analizar lo sucedido en ese día.

-No puedo creer que me hubiese convertido en una víctima de secuestro hoy… sin duda alguna como miembro de Judgment y jefa de una de sus sucursales me temo he fallado miserablemente en mi deber además de que si no fuese por...ese chico...- Sus mejillas no dejaban de mostrar un tinte rojizo mientras que con todo su esfuerzo trataba de recordar detalles de este. -en verdad parecía tan...- La chica estaba disfrutando el sentir el agua caliente a lo largo de todo su cuerpo sumergido en el agua. -Genial...- Y comenzó a pensar para sí misma en aquel chico que había conocido. -Ahh...no pude oír su nombre...pero creo que...debe tener unos 17 años...después de todo...su ropa... parecía ser el típico uniforme de preparatoria aunque no ubico de que escuela es...en verdad...se veía muy...rudo...ahhh... No tan fornido pero sin duda parece tener experiencia en las peleas callejeras como...ah…. fue como en esos días en...Big Spider...- La chica de pronto comenzó a negar con la cabeza. -No...ni siquiera con Korozuma y los chicos...llegue a ver tal nivel...de...agallas...era como si estuviese más que dispuesto a dar la vida...estaba solo...pero se siente...como si el tuviese a su cargo un gran grupo de gente, subordinados...- Dijo mientras que sus manos empezaban a acercarse a ciertas partes de su anatomía para empezar a estimularlas. -si debe tener a gente que lo respeta, más aun por la forma en que se expresó...en su llamada... Incluso tiene autoridad sobre varias de ellas- Konori aun hundida en su mente pensaba. ~Estaba completamente herido...y se fue como si nada... él ya estaba acostumbrado a grandes batallas por lo que su aguante debió ser…mmmmm sin duda es un hombre como pocos en esta ciudad…~

Mientras pensaba en aquel chico una extraña fantasía cruzo su mente, donde Touma con pose de buscapleitos y su ropa rasgada y con algo de sangre decía hacia una multitud de grandes sombras de diversos chicos de Skill Out. -¡LOS VERDADEROS HOMBRES SEGUIMOS INCLUSO CON NUESTRO CUERPO ROTO! ¡LA VERDADERA FUERZA QUE NOS HACE DESTROZAR A CUALQUIER CABRON QUE SE NOS PONGA ENFRENTE!- Exclamaba mientras que varios chicos con pinta de pandilleros gritaban eufóricos ante sus palabras…

Ante esto la cara de la chica se puso roja, su respiración empezó a entrecortarse ya que no dejaba de imaginar cosas mientras que con sus manos aumentaba la estimulación en su intimidad y en su seno izquierdo...

-¡Maldito seas desgraciado! ¡Nadie se mete con mis hermanos!- Exclamaba de forma violenta Touma en su fantasía con una pinta aún más de delincuente juvenil, estaba parado viendo a uno de sus camaradas herido. -¡YO LE DARE SU MERECIDO A ESOS CABRONES!-Mientras exclamaba hacia una multitud de sujetos que se preparaban para enfrentarse a Touma.

-¡Usted puede Jefe!- Alentaban varios chicos tras este al peli pincho.

Con Touma sonriéndoles con gran confianza mientras les respondía. -¡YA VERAN QUE SOLO REQUERIRE DE MI MANO DERECHA CONTRA ESTAS ESCORIAS!-

Konori nuevamente volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero por más que lo intentaba su imaginación no dejaba de jugar con ella mientras que el movimiento de sus manos aumentaba de intensidad...

Siguió sumergida en su fantasía donde se imaginaba una escuela en decadencia llena de gente alborotadora donde en uno de los salones Touma estaba en un trono con un harem de chicas sumisas a sus pies donde destacaban de todas las edades con una única cosa en común...todas prácticamente desnudas con apenas algunas prendas eróticas que resaltaban sus cuerpos.

-¡JEFE! ¡LA BANDA RIVAL VIENE PARA ACA!-Informaba uno de sus subordinados.

Touma con un porte de Emperador se levantó poco a poco de sus aposentos y como todo un señor de la guerra se acercó lentamente a ver por la ventana, veía a un grupo de unos 50 sujetos y sin más, salía por la misma ventana saltando hacia el patio cayendo en la típica pose de superhéroe para sin previo aviso iniciar la batalla campal donde cada uno de sus enemigos sufría de un golpe con su mano derecha que los dejaba fuera de combate para que al final todos sus oponentes acabasen sangrantes en el suelo.

-¡JEFE! ¡LARGA VIDA AL JEFE!-Decían sus subordinados con regocijo ante tal hecho

Kamijou sin más volvía a su trono no sin antes arrastrar al líder de la banda rival y tras arrojarlo al piso tomo su cara y le hizo ver su trono mientras exclamaba. -¡ENTIENDE QUE LA MONTAÑA JAMAS SERA MOVIDA!- Le dijo seriamente mientras que parecía prepararse para darle otro golpe.-dime ¿lo has entendido?-

-¡ALABADO SEAS!- Respondía el derrotado líder y el resto de su banda jurando lealtad al peli erizo.

Dicho esto Kamijou nuevamente se posó en su trono.

-JEFE LOS NUEVOS QUIEREN OFRECERLE UN REGALO- Dijo un subordinado suyo con azulada cabellera mientras que le hablaba como si fuese su consejero.

-¿Regalo?...- Preguntaba Touma sin emoción.

-¡ATRAPARON A UNA JUDGMENT PARA QUE SE DIVIERTA CON ELLA!- Dijo este con toda emoción.

Touma al mirar a la susodicha, que no era otra más que Konori quien estaba inmovilizada con las sogas tal como en aquella tarde aunque estas le apretaban con más fuerza y resaltaban más su anatomía mientras que su mirada se posaba en el chico frente a ella.

-Ohh genial tiene los pechos grandes me faltan de esas- Dijo mientras que se acercaba y tomaba sus pechos sin delicadeza ante lo que ella gemía por el tacto. -espero tengas energía que te hare correrte hasta el amanecer…- Le dijo seriamente mientras que su mano sin delicadeza ingresaba por debajo de sus pantaletas e introducía dos dedos a su intimidad delicadamente solo para tentar los líquidos que de ella emanaban.

Obviamente cuando esto paso la chica grito.

-¡Siii hazme lo que tú quieras y follame como a una vil puta!- Konori al oírse a sí misma aun en la bañera estaba roja y peor aún que estaba tan perdida en sus fantasías cuando noto la sensación que sentía en esos momentos… el orgasmo que estaba teniendo fue tal que le saco de su sueño tan placentero dejando de mover sus manos debajo el agua estimulando su vagina buscando introducirse a sí misma sus dedos mientras que pellizcaba su erecto pezón con fuerza… tras verse a sí misma rápidamente retiro las manos mientras que sonrojada pensaba. -¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Cómo fue que yo pensé algo tan enfermo? ¡¿Juraría que había dejado de tener aquellas fantasías desde que deje a los Spider…?!-dijo esta para sí misma mientras que con la cara al rojo vivo veía como su cuerpo aun parecía querer seguir con la estimulación…

Luego de esto la chica salió de la bañera comenzó a vestirse con su pijama usual un babydoll que había comprado tiempo atrás -al ser de las pocas cosas que tenían por su talla de pecho pero que era suficientemente cómoda para descansar- de color celeste, al mirar la hora decidió acostarse y descansar, pero aun no dejaba de pensar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Quién será?... ¿cómo es que sabía de ese sujeto?...en definitiva no era ni de Anti Skill ni mucho menos de Judgment...- En ese momento algo brillo en su cerebro un detalle del que no se había percatado hasta ese momento. -Un segundo...solo alguien de Judgment o Anti Skill podría haber averiguado la ubicación de ese sujeto...o no...- Pero de pronto recordó su inusual llamada.

 _-Sucursal 106° de Judgment...-_

 _-¡Habla la jefa de la Sucursal 177°, me encuentro en un terreno abandonado en las inmediaciones del distrito 15, solicito refuerzos!-_

 _-Disculpe pero todo el personal está afuera-_

 _-¿Qué dices?... ¿Quién habla?...¿cuál es su número de identificación?...-_

 _-No tengo, yo solo soy ayudante en general, no formo parte de Judgment...-_

-No...no creo...- Konori permanecía inmersa en lo que presentía. -¿acaso aunque solo fuese un simple ayudante general saldría a mi auxilio aun cuando no tenía responsabilidad alguna?–Exclamo mientras que recordaba aquella conversación. -mmmm...su voz sin duda alguna era mas que similar pero...y si fuera el caso... en aquella sucursal puede que pueda volver a verle…-

Mientras tanto en los dormitorios para hombres de cierta preparatoria un joven de cabellera rubia se encontraba en el pasillo frente a la puerta de cierto chico esperando pacientemente... al chico de cabellera oscura puntiaguda que apareció en esos momentos en el pasillo.

-Vaya Kami-yan muchas gracias por traerlo- dijo Tsuchimikado reía con su típica forma de ser mientras que tranquilamente leía un manga de una Imouto sirvienta sin ninguna preocupación.

-Si Tsuchimikado...cuando quieras... ¡Estúpido!- grito Touma quien estaba molesto. -¿Tienes idea de lo que pase hoy? ¡Por poco y pierdo mi empleo por otro estúpido mago! ¡Maldita sea Tsuchimikado no tengo ni un yen! ¡Necesito mi trabajo, como para perderlo porque tú y los demás magos no hagan bien su puto trabajo de mantener lejos a estos revoltosos de la ciudad!- Recrimino el chico con total ira en todo su ser…

-Bien bien, tranquilo Kami-yan, ¿acaso te despidieron..?- Dijo este sin inmutarse por las palabras de su amigo.

-No, por suerte cuando volví ellos no habían llegado y decidí no pasar el reporte para evitarme problemas...- Decía con fastidio Kamijou. –Aunque gracias a ti le debo un favor más a Maika, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas cosas le debo realmente…- Dijo mientras que le aventaba un antiguo libro oscuro cuyas páginas parecían haberse destrozado a sí mismas.

-Bueno pues gracias por traer el grimorio– Dijo este sujetando el grimorio y poniéndole bajo su manga para solo empezar a retirarse.-¡nos vemos mañana Kami-yan!- Tsuchimikado se iba como si todo hubiese acabo pero...

¡Punch!

Kamijou fastidiado le había dado un puñetazo a Tsuchimikado dejándolo inconsciente. -¡Hasta mañana malnacido Siscon!- El joven Esper definitivamente estaba de mal humor. -¡toma esto como un pequeño pago por tu falta de profesionalismo!-

Luego de esto simplemente entro a su habitación, viendo que la monja ya dormía, y a Othinus nuevamente enfrentándose al gato quien estaba de nuevo asediando su fortaleza improvisada de cartón… por lo que decidió entrar a su cuarto/baño.

-Ahh...que día más pesado...- Kamijou ya estaba vestido con su típico conjunto para dormir sin ánimos.-Kamijou-san desea realmente estar dentro de poco en una vida normal y entrar a una monotonía propia de la vida laboral japonesa…-

Pero de pronto una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos la cual se posó sobre sus puntiagudos cabellos mientras los sujetaba con una inusual fuerza. -Humano...acaso no te meterás en problemas, ¿si la servidora de la iglesia descubre acerca de que le estas siendo infiel de esta manera?...- Recrimino el hada con mirada seria mientras que parecía prepararse para separar del cuero cabelludo aquellos cabellos que sujetaba.

-¿Infiel?- Miro con fastidio Kamijou a la pequeña Othinus. -¿De qué hablas Othinus? Y dime ¿podrías esperar a que acabemos el cereal antes de usar ese cartón para tu fortaleza improvisada?- Dijo este seriamente recordando el problema de tener solo bolsas de los cereales amontonadas en la alacena.

-No cuando el gato acostumbra destruir mis murallas continuamente, ya perdí mi tercera muralla María y La Rose deben reforzarse a la brevedad posible…-recrimino el hada seriamente- además no trates de cambiar el tema dime ¿Acaso no estás viéndote con alguna hembra humana, después de clases?...- Preguntaba un tanto apenada la pequeña diosa mágica.

-Emm...no...- Kamijou un tanto divertido respondía después de todo recordó que hacia un tiempo ya que no había hablado con ella tranquilamente. -La verdad Othinus...estoy yendo a trabajar últimamente después de clases...jejeje perdón por no haberte dicho pero supuse Komoe les diría el por que las tiene retenidas por las tardes en su casa.

-Esa extraña niña no hace más que beber y sermonear a la monja mientras que yo me hago de sus cajas de tabaco para mi fortaleza…-dijo pensativa la ex diosa- pero ¿trabajar?- Respondió con sorpresa la miniatura. -¿Para qué haces eso?...- Pregunto con extrañeza. -pensé recibías una mensualidad suficiente de tus padres-

Kamijou decidió contarle lo que había ocurrido y el hecho de que el que ella pudiese estar bien con pequeñas raciones, era más que una bendición.

-Pero... ¿por que se lo ocultas a esa niña?...- Cuestionaba la chica con parche mientras que se ponía algo agresiva. -si ella es culpable de algo debe ser reprendida por ello es más debería ser ella la que traiga el sustento en consecuencia a sus actos– Dijo ella firmemente.

-Pues...por que aunque no quiera admitirlo, esa inútil cosa que solo sabe comer y dormir es una niña que está bajo mí cuidado...más correctamente soy considerado su Guardián...pero- Kamijou realmente odiaba lo que estaba por decir pero tenía que enfrentarlo. -Solo pide y pide comida realmente y no ayuda en nada en el hogar ni a si misma... ¡Parece como si pensara que esta se diera en el suelo! y lo que es aún peor cuando hace berrinches que acaban por marcar su dentadura en mi carne…!la maldita que de santa no tiene nada, piensa que Kamijou Touma solo debe acceder a sus caprichos bajo coacción!- dijo el chico sincerándose con la diosa como si se confesase ante esta de las culpas de su corazón.

-Concordare contigo mortal, la monja incluso fue capaz de privar de alimento al gato tiempo atrás… ¡lo que ocasiono que este tratase de ir a por mis reservas de comida y eso que solo son migajas y granos de arroz!-concordó la diosa a sus palabras.

-¡Además fue capaz de robarme! ¡A mí quien le ha permitido vivir aquí sin pagar nada! ¡No crees que Kamijou Touma es tratado muy cruelmente por ese pequeño hoyo negro cabeza hueca!- Definitivamente Kamijou era un buen tipo, pero ya estaba empezando a hartarse de la aprovechada de Índex en últimas fechas...

-En efecto creo esos son motivos suficientes para hacerle pagar ese dinero y sus gastos de alguna forma ya sea con alguna retribución económica o servicio que preste a tu persona– Dijo desviando la mirada la diosa.-aunque dudo le moleste pagarte con su cuerpo el que tu accedas a ello creo sería un mayor problema- Susurro para sí misma sin que Touma le escuchase.

-Es por ello que no puede enterarse...- Dijo el portador del Imagine Breaker con seriedad mientras que miraba hacia la nada con toda serenidad. -es difícil aceptar que a pesar de tanto conocimiento que ella posee en su mente... ¡su sentido común es literalmente una basura!–Dijo este con lágrimas en sus ojos y empezando a lamentarse. -esa imbécil dirá que miento, ¡que seguramente estoy yendo a comer a algún lado sin ella! ¡Definitivamente eso o alguna estupidez similar...! ¡Debería enseñarle modales a la antigua y dejarle las nalgas rojas de tantas nalgadas que merece esa niña!– Dijo el chico con claro rencor para sí mismo, definitivamente el chico consideraba a Index como una hija malagradecida y desobediente.

Othinus sabía de buena mano lo que tenía que pasar Kamijou, no en balde lo había sometido cuando era su enemigo a un sin fin de mundos y muertes cuando aún era una diosa mágica. -Está bien humano, no le diré nada a la chiquilla...- Exclamo esta con pesar. -aunque realmente tengo miedo que todos esos sentimientos te lleven a cometer alguna estupidez…- le dijo con toda sinceridad.

Y así luego de convencer a la mini ex diosa mágica, Kamijou decidió descansar en su tina/cama mientras que la pequeña diosa regreso a su improvisado castillo de cartón… por lo que a la mañana siguiente tras despertar el chico con mejor humor tras sacarse del pecho todas aquellas palabras opto por prepararse para un nuevo día.

-Ahmm...vaya ya es de mañana será mejor que me preparé para hoy- Dicho esto el joven Esper sin más tomó un baño, después se vistió y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-Ammh... ¿Humano te sientes mejor hoy?- Digo la chica en miniatura quien se posó en su hombro. -mmmmm...que bien huele mmmmm...- Comentaba mientras seguía oliendo la comida de Kamijou.

-Aquí les dejo el desayuno Othinus tengo que ir a la escuela...- Exclamo mientras que cubría las dos porciones de ambas con un pañuelo. Aunque los platos de fantasía de muñecas en los que Othinus comía solo tenían ligeros restos de la montaña que estaba servida para la monja. -nos vemos en la noche- Se despedía mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la maga con delicadeza.

Kamijou entonces se fue como cualquier día común a sus clases, en el camino como era costumbre paso por varios obstáculos algo muy normal para el joven, aunque aquellos problemas le costó haber llegado 10 minutos tarde a clase, quedando castigado y con varios sermones de parte de Fukiyose. En fin un día de lo más normal para Kamijou, el cual simplemente oír que las clases habían terminado le producía bastante felicidad, ya que comenzaba a disfrutar su trabajo de media jornada, después de todo era un descanso más que merecido de la monja dientes de sable que estaba en su casa de gorrona.

-¡Kami-yan!- Decía Aogami con alegría. -¡Vamos por unas hamburguesas! ¡Abrieron un nuevo local en el distrito comercial subterráneo y las niñas están yendo por los juguetes de esos ponis por lo que podemos usarlos a nuestro beneficio y obtener con suerte el número de alguna de ellas!- Exclamó el joven Pierce mientras que hablaba de sus planes con su amigo.

-Lo siento Pierce, pero no puedo jejeje...- Kamijou se disculpó con su amigo.

-¡Jojojojo! ¡No dejaras de escaparte no es así Kami-yan...Nya!- Respondía con sarcasmo el chico de lentes oscuros que se posó al otro lado de este. -¿Que es tan importante para no venir?-

-¿Así es Kami-yan que es?- Cuestiono Aogami. –se me hace raro desperdicies la oportunidad de estar rodeado de niñas de primaria- dijo extrañado su amigo.

Touma no podía más que pensar. ~¡Bastardo Tsuchimikado! ¡Tú sabes bien que trabajo! ¡Deberías apoyarme imbécil!~ -bueno tengo unos planes para esta tarde…- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

Tsuchimikado noto la cara de su amigo y grito. -¡Ahora comprendo! ¡Kami-yan está saliendo con alguien después de clases!-

Dicho esto sucedieron una serie de cosas… entre las que se incluyó que todas las personas que recogían sus cosas para irse del salón, incluyendo su pequeña y extraña profesora quedaron totalmente en shock y literalmente el pandemonio empezó.

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamaron al unísono todas las féminas del aula.

-¿Kamijou? ¿Ese bastardo?- Exclamaron con ira los compañeros de este.

-¡el fin del mundo está cerca señores!- Recrimino otro de los compañeros.

-¡te voy a castrar por infiel Kamijou!- Exclamo una chica castaña con una diadema blanca en su cabeza.

-¡otra más que cae en la enfermedad de Kami-yan!- Recrimino otra chica.

-¡alguien puede por favor decirme que demonios usa para seducir chicas así!– Dijo desesperado otro de los jóvenes.

-¿Maldita sea en verdad está saliendo con alguien?- Se escuchó decir a otro joven.

Se podían oír a varios sujetos de la clase de Touma.

-Tsuchimikado está equivocado, es que simplemente no quiero ir y arriesgarme a que me arresten por algo como eso jejeje- Si bien Touma trataba de estar tranquilo, por dentro solo pensaba. ~¡Estúpido! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo! ¡¿ por que demonios dijiste eso Tsuchimikado?!~

-¡Tengo pruebas Kami-yan!- Reía con malicia su supuesto amigo. -Ayer te invite a la nueva cafetería donde están las nuevas sirvientas usando aquella versión del traje de Maid del Ángel Caído y ni siquiera prestaste atención y ¡te fuiste en secreto!-

-¿Qué?- Fue el grito que la mayoría de los hombres habían dado.

-¡Motoharu tiene razón!- Exclamo un chico dejándose caer al suelo. -¡solo una novia justificaría un acto como ese!-

-Si nadie sería tan idiota como para no prestar atención a eso… ¡al menos que tengas ya a alguien dispuesto a usar para ti menos ropa que eso!- Recrimino otro joven.

-¡Kamijou definitivamente oculta algo!- Digo Aogami con ira en su mirada. -de seguro tiene a una loli en su casa que le hace algún peculiar cosplay o algo similar…-dijo con toda seriedad.

-Maldicion Aogami ¡por que de todas las cosas quieres involucrarme con una Loli!- Respondía perdiendo la seriedad el chico por tan especificas palabras que había dado.

-¡Además!- Tsuchimikado no dejaba de echar sal a la herida. -¡KAMIJOU NO REACCIONO CUANDO LE MOSTRE LA FOTO DE UNA DE LAS MAID! ¡LA QUE TENIA ENORMES PECHOS INCLUSO SUPERANDO A FUKIYOSE! ¡Y QUE OFRECE EL SERVICIO DE ONEE-SAN!- Dijo este con tal maestría que incluso uno diría parecía maestro de ceremonia de algún evento…

Ante esto, el aura de todos comenzó a cambiar.

-¡ESE BASTARDO!- Recrimino un joven.

-¡DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA SALIENDO CON ALGUIEN QUE LE DA UNAS BUENAS RUSAS!- Exclamo furioso otro chico del aula.

-¡MALDITO KAMIJOU!- Exclamó una joven de castaña cabellera con una diadema blanca sobre esta.

-¡MERECE MORIR! ¡ERES EL ENEMIGO DE LAS MUJERES!- Exclamo Fukiyose mientras que resaltaba su pecho, algo extraño pero por lo visto esta vez había caído en el ritmo del resto de la clase.

-¡YO PROPONGO PENA DE MUERTE Y AMPUTACION DE SU MIEMBRO!-

Esto último lo había dicho para sorpresa de muchos, el Lolicon y supuesto amigo de Touma, Aogami Pierce.

-¡Maldita sea Tsuchimikado! ¡No les metas ideas!- Kamijou había perdido su paz y estaba en su modo baka.

-Lo siento Kami-yan, es solo que aun siendo tu amigo...- Tsuchimikado había reído. -¡No puedo creer todas las perversiones que le has hecho hacer a esa pobre chica! ¡De seguro es una chica ojou-sama de grandes tetas con cabellera rubia y una actitud distante que está dispuesta a cualquier acto inmoral que le propongas je!- exclamo este con gran elocuencia.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Exclamo este mientras que a su mente venia una persona con tales características que conoció tiempo atrás. –¿espera te estas refiriendo a ella?-

Esto había sido un error y obviamente esto había encendido aún más la atmosfera de odio y muerte hacia el joven Kamijou, el cual hizo lo más lógico en un momento así.

-¡Atrápenlo! ¡Salió por la ventana!- Exclamo la joven de castaña cabellera con diadema blanca tratando de agarrar a Kamijou.

Kamijou realmente tenia dotes de ladrón profesional, ya que sin temor alguno más que ser apaleado por sus compañeros y a quien el consideraba sus amigos, se había lanzado por la ventana, pero sujetándose de la que estaba alado con sus manos y huyendo por el salón que estaba alado del suyo, pero en poco tiempo por las puertas de la escuela solo podía oírse lo que parecía una turba de linchamiento y un grito que sin mayor dificultad se pudo oír por media ciudad.

-¡FUKOU-DA!- Grito a los cuatro vientos el chico…

Luego de varios minutos, en los que Kamijou uso varias rutas alternas y atajos, el Esper nivel 0 se encontraba completamente exhausto y cuando por fin llego a la sucursal donde trabajaba no hizo otra cosa más que dejarse caer al suelo.

¡Pom!

-¿Ehh?- Fue lo que dijo la chica recepcionista al oír tan inusual sonido que le hizo tener que asomarse al piso de su recepción. -¿Touma-kun?-

Touma aun tirado en el piso, poco a poco levanto su rostro. -Jejeje...hola Tejina-san...disculpa la tardanza...- Exclamo este con algo de preocupación.

Dicho esto Tejina miro el reloj y vio que eran las 04:25 pm. -Touma-kun llegaste 5 minutos antes...-

-Jejeje... ¿enserio?- Kamijou sonreía como bobo. ~Jajaja y yo que pensaba que había perdido mucho tiempo perdiendo a los demás...~ Luego de esto Touma comenzó a ponerse de pie.

-Touma-kun...¿estás bien..?- Pregunto la chica al notar un poco agitado al chico y más el hecho de que hubiese caído al suelo. -¿Paso algo...?-

-Pues...- Touma estaba un poco nervioso. -Digamos que un amigo...me jugo una broma pesada y los demás...al creerle...querían...golpearme por decir lo menos...jejeje- Exclamo este con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Golpearte?...- Exclamo asustada la chica y viendo como parecía en verdad Touma venia de una gran pelea o similar. -¡Eso está muy mal Touma-kun! es acoso escolar deberías hacer un reporte.- Sugirió la chica con total sinceridad.

-Jejeje...no te preocupes...eso es muy común en mi escuela...- Touma definitivamente odiaba ese hecho, pero siempre se metía en problemas.

-¿Estás seguro?...puedes reportarlos...- La chica parecía un poco preocupada y con algo de vergüenza decidió seguir adelante. –o… si lo prefieres yo podría ir por ti a la escuela y hacer lo posible por evitar situaciones como esa…- dijo bajando la mirada con un ligero sonrojo.

Kamijou lo pensó por un momento pero llego a una conclusión. ~No sería buena idea…..~ Tras lo cual solo suspiro y respondió. –Aumm….no hay problema...después de todo...no es culpa de ellos...es culpa de...- Touma rio pero de una forma un tanto perturbadora. -De idiotas que no miden sus palabras...pero tranquila Tejina-san, esos idiotas siempre reciben su merecido...juro que se lo daré...- Esto hacía más que evidente que Kamijou se la cobraría a su querido amigo.

Sin más Kamijou se dispuso a reportarse y sin más comenzó sus labores, el tiempo fue pasando y exactamente a las 18:45 de ese día.

-Buenas tardes bienvenida a la sucursal 106° en que puedo ayudarla- Saludaba cortésmente la chica en la recepción.

-Buenas tardes, estaba de paso y decidí pasar a saludar- Respondió la persona mientras que casualmente cruzaba sus brazos para resaltar su pecho y ajustaba sus gafas.

-¿Emm? saludar... ¿Puedo saber a quién busca?...- Tejina era perspicaz y con esas palabras algo extraño ocurría en definitiva sobre todo al ver la chica que había ingresado... la cual con tan envidiable parte frontal sin duda alguna debía ser una persona de cuidado.

-Tejina-san necesito los reportes del distrito 12°- Dijo el superior de esta mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Touma-kun acaba de ir por ellos, volverá en unos minutos- Respondía la chica a su jefe mientras que no le quitaba la vista a la chica frente a ella con ira mientras miraba sus grandes atributos.

-De acuerdo jejeje me parece bien, mmm ahora que lo pienso dile a Touma-kun que si puede traer algo de comer, después de todo abrieron una nueva sucursal de Delicatezza cerca y tengo ganas de probarlas- Exclamo el joven con algo de pena.

-¿Ese restaurant donde sirven comida italiana exquisita?- Dijo la chica mientras que desviaba la mirada y veía a su jefe con brillos en sus ojos. -¿podremos justificar por viáticos la comida que pidamos hoy?-

-Esa misma- Dijo asistiendo. -y ¡claro! por eso por favor comunícate con él….- Dijo el chico sin preocupación.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dicho esto la chica comenzó a marcar con gran alegría a su teléfono. –¿Hola?...¿Touma-kun?...-

Mientras Tejina hablaba con el susodicho en ese momento Makabe noto una presencia. -¿Buenas tardes? ¿Ya le atienden?...- Pero al mirar de cerca a la persona noto algo. -Un segundo...¿Konori-san?-

-Jejeje Makabe Oita-san buenas tardes...- Exclamo la chica de manera formal mientras miraba a alguien que tenía la misma posición que ella en Judgment.

-Konori-san que gusto verla, tenía tiempo que no nos veíamos, desde hace como 30 juntas...jajaja-Exclamo Makabe con una gran sonrisa.

-¿En verdad las conto?- Exclamo sorprendida la chica.

-No jajaja simplemente dije un número al azar jajaja...- Makabe prosiguió. -¿Pero bueno a que debemos el placer de tenerla aquí?-

-Pues simplemente estaba de paso...y decidí darme una vuelta...- Respondía la jefa de la sucursal 177° de Judgment. -¿Hay algún problema últimamente en su área? Oí que habían tenido complicaciones últimamente-

-Em…..No…jeje…en lo absoluto- Dijo este poniéndose rígido. -con gusto te guiare por las instalaciones para que puedas comprobarlo- Exclamo el chico mientras que desviaba la mirada con algo de preocupación.

Dicho esto Makabe dio un recorrido hasta que llegaron a la sala de máquinas, para esto ya eran las 19:52 horas, en definitiva había sido un recorrido largo.

-Y pues aquí están nuestros monitores...¿supongo que es un poco similar a tu sucursal no es así?...- Dijo Makabe con tranquilidad.

-Bueno sinceramente tenemos menos de ellos gracias a cierta chica que tiene facilidad con las computadoras y tener menos presupuesto– Dijo Konori la cual se sentía un tanto apenada ya que, a sus ojos la sucursal 106° tenía una mejor organización en ciertas áreas, cosa que su sucursal carecía por los continuos problemas internos que le ocasionaban Kuroko continuamente pidiendo materiales nada aptos para la decencia publica a la dirección de la sede y a Uiharu con sus continuas ideas para mejorar la seguridad que acababan en intromisiones no deseadas al punto de que se habían tenido que retirar las cámaras de los sanitarios por temor a que se gravasen actividades fisionómicas por error de algún sensor alterado por ella, así como las intromisiones de Saten y Misaka al trabajo de estas dos las cuales tampoco tenían buenos resultados para su sede.

-¡Makabe-san!...-

Se oyó por los parlantes de la sucursal.

-Touma-kun ha vuelto con la comida, ¡estamos esperándolo en el comedor!-

-Jejeje definitivamente ese chico es espectacular- Makabe sonrió y lo que había comentado dejo un tanto intrigada a la chica. -¿Te gustaría comer con nosotros Konori-san?-

-Yo…- Exclamo la chica con cierta duda ya que no parecía haber tenido suerte con su corazonada… Konori estaba por responder cuando.

¡Fum!

Una de las bombillas estallo y un grito se oyó.

-¡Makabe-san se fue la luz e incluso la planta no se prendió...!- Reportaba una chica a la lejanía.

-¿Mmmm esto es extraño? ¿Qué será?...- Dicho esto Makabe fue a ver a la zona donde estában los cables eléctricos. -Ummm...si en definitiva el fusible se quemó...y la planta...esto esta extraño...parece estar bien... ¿entonces qué sucedió?..-

Makabe continuaba inspeccionando cuando oyó algo.

-Makabe-san aquí tengo lo que se necesita...- Touma había aparecido con varias bolsas y comenzó a inspeccionar. - veamos aquí esta...- Sin más Touma junto con la herramienta que estaba en el cuarto comenzó a cambiar el fusible. -Muy bien, ahora veamos...- Dicho esto saco una caja un poco más grande. -Bien...veamos según esto...se quita esta parte...se desenrosca esto...y...-

Click!

-¿Touma-kun que pasa?...- Dijo asombrado Makabe.

-Tranquilo Makabe-san, ya cambie el fusible, note que estaba mal cuando vi varias bombillas actuando raro y decidí mejor traerlo de una vez, además hace rato oí algo raro en la planta e investigue y al parecer el alternador estaba por quemarse...- Touma sin más termino los arreglos. -Y...¡hágase la luz!- Dijo este mientras que la luz le iluminaba directamente a él.

Dicho esto las luces volvieron y Touma sin más se quedó mirando a los demás esperando su aprobación por tal acto, tras que Makabe lo felicitara, este se fue con algunas bombillas para cambiarlas por las que habían explotado.

-¡Makabe-san! ¡Qué alivio que Touma-kun estuviera aquí!- Dijo la chica con una gran alegría y un ligero sonrojo.

-Jejeje en definitiva el chico tiene potencial jajajaja- Exclamo el chico mientras que le sonreía sinceramente.

Pero lo importante aquí era que Kamijou no había notado a nadie más que a Makabe y esto había causado un cierto enojo en Konori.

~¡En definitiva era el! ¿Pero por que? ¿por que rayos no noto que yo estaba aquí? ¿Lo habrá hecho apropósito?~ Pensó con cierta ira la chica ya que al verle tuvo una amplia sonrisa en su cara, la cual cambio a duda al ver no le habían dirigido la palabra.

Un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente... o más bien una nueva fantasía de las suyas.

Kamijou con la caja de herramientas decía a Konori sin delicadeza -¡Un hombre debe prestar atención a lo importante no a una niñata como tú pequeña!- Exclamaba mientras que seguía su camino.

Esto nuevamente puso roja a la chica. ~¿Por que demonios imagine eso?~ La chica decidió irse, pero el olor tan impresionante de la comida del comedor la atrapo y no hizo más que quedarse.

La chica llego y se sentó con todos recibiéndola gustosos, para estos momentos el reloj marcaba las 20:46 pm.

La comida estaba muy rica pero algo la tenía un poco molesta. ~¿Por que? ¿por que demonios? ¿No estaba el ahí?~ Pero de la nada algo la hizo cambiar de humor.

-¿Makabe? ¿Dónde está Touma?- Pregunto una de las chicas con algo de duda.

-Está cubriendo a Tejina-san...- Dijo este sin inmutarse.

-¿Oye pero no le diste nada?...- Cuestionaba otra chica con clara ira en su voz. -¡Después de todo Touma nos ayudó mucho con lo de la electricidad...! ¡Además él fue por la comida!- Dijo haciendo un obvio puchero.

-El digo que estaba bien...- Respondía el jefe excusándose mientras que desviaba la mirada.

-Ahhh Makabe, definitivamente no sabes nada, ¡Touma es penoso! además ¡tú sabes que trabaja aquí por que no tiene dinero actualmente!- Exclamaba otra de las chicas. -Deberías tu como jefe ser quien cubriese la posición mientras que las demás comíamos junto a Touma-kun-

-Si ¡ella tiene razón!- Decía una chica con un aparente sonrojo.

-Así es ¡Touma-kun debería estar comiendo con nosotras!- Exclamaba otra de las chicas de la sucursal.

-¡El ha hecho mucho por la oficina!- Decía otra de las jóvenes.

-Siempre nos ayuda en todo- Comentaba otra con un sonrojo.

-Bueno...bueno, Si tienen razón, será mejor que le lleve algo...- Makabe exclamo, pero no parecía que sus compañeras estuvieran muy conformes.

Entonces mientras estaba tomando varias cosas en un plato y estaba por llevarlo cuando.

-Jejeje, pues ya es algo tarde...me paso a retirar Makabe-san...- Exclamo casualmente Mii mientras se levantaba del asiento.

-Ohh Konori-san que lastima, jejeje- Makabe permaneció riendo, pero miro a Konori y luego de esto digo. -Eto...Konori-san... ¿podrías hacernos un pequeño favor?...-

Konori miro a Makabe y digo. -¿Disculpa?...-

-Jejeje ¿puedes llevarle esto al chico de la entrada? se llama Touma además dile que si gusta ya puede irse a casa...- Decía Makabe con una sonrisa. -Por favor Konori-san...- Dijo mientras que casualmente miraba lo que quedaba en la mesa servido.

La chica sonrió y respondió. -Con gusto jeje...hasta luego un gusto haberlos conocido.- Dicho esto Konori fue hacia la salida, pero en su rostro la chica no podía dejar de sonreír.

Esto para nada paso desapercibido por las chicas de la sucursal y era obvio que cada una tenía una opinión sobre lo sucedido, pero una palabra seguramente coincidía en el pensamiento de las féminas de aquella sucursal. ~¡Esa zorra!~

Mientras tanto.

-¡Aummm!...vaya...ya es tarde...me pregunto qué tal les habrá ido a los chicos...- Kamijou que se encontraba en la recepción mientras hablaba consigo mismo. -...en definitiva Kamijou Touma tuvo un día ajetreado...- El seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando oyó algo.

-h...hola...- Exclamo la joven con algo de vergüenza.

Touma se volteo y vio a la voluptuosa chica que le había hablado. –este…¿Hola..?...- Dijo mirándole con extrañeza. -ah cierto se supone, debo darte la bienvenida a esto pero la verdad no me dijeron que decir exactamente… no creyeron llegase alguien a estas horas….disculpa jejeje- Dijo apenado el chico.

-creo que no hace falta después de todo vengo de dentro de la sucursal no de fuera de esta–Exclamo con una ligera sonrisa aunque con algo de molestia en sus palabras. -por cierto te envían esto...- Konori dejo la comida enfrente del chico con un poco de fuerza. -dicen que si quieres también ya puedes irte...-

Touma estaba un tanto extrañado, ¿pero por que? digo la chica no había dicho nada extraño, pero esa sonrisa, esa extraña sonrisa que no dejaba el rostro de la chica, definitivamente era espeluznante.

-Jejejej...gracias...- Touma sin más respondió, pero sin notarlo hizo una pregunta. –por cierto ¿Tu eres...?...-

Konori pasó a ponerse muy avergonzada, pero poco a poco respondió. -Konori...Konori Mii...- Dijo con una voz algo tenue pero mirando fijamente la reacción del chico.

-Mucho gusto Konori-san...jejeje...- Kamijou había dicho esto como una forma de despedida y busco salir rápidamente del lugar al oír el nombre de la chica, pero esta no lo permitiría.

-Y tu... ¿cómo...te llamas?...- Pregunto con dificultad la chica.

-Em...Kamijou...Kamijou Touma...- Respondió mientras pensaba. ~Fukou-da...esta chica...apenas la reconocí...es la de ayer...la que tenía el mago...maldición... ¿me habrá reconocido...?~

~¡Es el! ¡Si es el! ¡No hay duda!~ Konori había vuelto a sonreír.

-Bien...pues, será mejor que me coma esto...un gusto conocerte Konori-san...- Touma sin más comenzó a comer tratando de cerrar la conversación.

La chica sin más y aun sonriendo se fue no sin antes. -Adiós Touma-kun...-

Touma lo había oído pero decidió quedarse callado, pero aquí no iba a acabar todo.

Solo unos minutos después Kamijou salía de la sucursal con rumbo a su hogar, mientras iba por las calles, estaba bostezando hasta que oyó algo.

-¡Kami-yan!-

~¿Y ahora que quiere este idiota?..~ Pensó molesto.

-Kami-yan que bueno que te encuentro jaja- Tsuchimikado no dejaba de fastidiar después de todo hacerle miserable la vida algunas veces a su amigo Touma, era muy divertido

-¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Por tu culpa media clase piensa que estoy saliendo con alguien! ¡Piensan que salgo con una onee-san de pechos grandes por tus jodidas palabras! ¡Y trataron de matarme! ¡Juro alguno de ellos incluso despertó sus habilidades Esper y trato de lastimarme gravemente!- Dijo mientras que le tomaba del cuello y parecía prepararse para golpearle.

-Jajaja como si un montón de nivel 0 fueran a derrotar al héroe que derroto al número 1 de Ciudad Academia a puño limpio jajajaja- Decía el hawaiano.

-¡Quieres callarte! ¡Que hare si alguien te escucha estúpido!- Touma comenzaba a fastidiarse. –Ya tengo muchos problemas como para involucrar a Accel en todo esto o volver a meterme en problemas con alguno de ellos….¿sabes lo molesto que es estar evitando los Railguns y relámpagos de biri biri? ¡¿Sabes lo caliente que son los rayos de la Meltdowner?! Por que créeme… ¡no son experiencias muy agradables! Así que ahora…. Dime ¿que sucede esta vez Tsuchimikado?..-

El chico de gafas se tornó serio. -Kami-yan la verdad es que no sé qué hacer...- Exclamo este poniéndose totalmente serio.

Touma lo noto y se preocupó. –¿Tsuchimikado?...- Dijo este extrañándose realmente.

-Hace poco estuve a punto de caer...la verdad casi era mi fin...- Comentaba el chico.

-¿Qué?... ¿qué sucedió?...- Dijo Kamijou mientras que tomaba el hombro de su amigo para transmitirle fuerza. -¿sucede algo? ¡Requieres te apoyen en alguna cosa!- dijo este seriamente viendo a su amigo. -tu dime que sucede…-

-Fui tentado...y por poco caigo en la trampa...esto es grave...por poco y traiciono...-Exclamo este con un temblor en sus palabras.

-¿Traicionas?...- Touma comenzaba a preocuparse más.

Tsuchimikado sonrió y en un grito exclamo. -¡POR POCO TRAICIONO A MI MAIKA-CHAN!- Dijo este con lágrimas tras sus usuales lentes.

-¿Ah?...- Exclamo este totalmente shockeado.

-¡Kami-yan fue horrible! Estaba leyendo mi mensual Amor de hermanos cuando de repente, note que venía otra revista dentro de ella y al verla me sorprendió ¡Era el especial de Sexo anal! ¡ ¿Sabes que me tentó con frases como que es la mejor manera de demostrar el amor sin perder la virginidad, riesgo de embarazo o pecar en el acto?! ¡Frases como no hay mejor manera de compensar a tu ser querido que permitirle tomar aquel prohibido fruto! Además ¡Eran unas cosas enormes Kami-yan! y ¡estuve a punto de leerla!- Exclamo mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo con ira. -¡yo debo amar a las chicas Imouto de pecho plano como Maika no puedo tentarme por culos como esos! ¡Maika debe ser mi mujer ideal solamente!-

-...-Touma estaba con cara de fastidio e ira.

-¡PERO FUI FUERTE! ¡ARROJE ESO AL BALCON CONTIGUO PARA NO TENER ACCESO A EL! ¡YO JAMAS TRAICIONARIA A MI AMADA MAIK...!- Exclamo con toda sinceridad el chico cuando de repente un puñetazo le hizo salir por el aire.

Tsuchimikado yacía en el piso, luego de que Touma le propinara un golpe en la cara mientras con este en el piso exclamaba.

-¡NO VUELVAS A JUGAR CON LAS EMOCIONES! ¡MALDITO SISCON DE MIERDA!- Pero luego de esto aún más exaltado grito a Tsuchimikado que permanecía en el suelo. -¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS DICES QUE LA ARROJASTE?! ¡De seguro esto me traerá problemas en cuanto esas dos lo vean carajo!– Dijo el joven cubriendo su mirada e imaginando lo que sucedería si alguna de sus dos inquilinas o alguien peor viera ese tipo de contenido en su hogar. –Fukou-da….-

Si bien esta escena no era nada fuera de lo normal para esos dos, esto había sido visto por Konori la cual luego de salir, estuvo debatiéndose si debía o no seguir a Touma, hasta que cuando lo vio salir en automático la chica comenzó a seguirlo con cuidado.

~¡Ohh por dios! ¡Es una bestia! ¿Acaso ese chico no era su amigo?~ Pensaba al mirar a Tsuchimikado en el suelo. ~¡Ese chico definitivamente debe ser líder de alguna pandilla!~ Pero aun así una sonrisa aún más extraña se había formado en la cara de Konori. -ammm...un líder pandillero...una chica pura y con la justicia de su lado...ammm...que...cool...jejeje...- Dijo mientras que una ligera baba empezaba a salírsele. -además dijeron algo de que le aconsejaban practicar sexo anal para no embarazar a alguien… ¿Qué actos perversos y viles tendrá en mente con las chicas?- dijo mientras que se ponía totalmente roja y sus piernas temblaban… -pensar en ser sometida ante él y puesta en cuatro contra mi voluntad mientras que viola sin piedad aquella parte tan privada y denigrante de mi persona… solo de pensarlo creo que estoy por venirme…-exclamo totalmente sonrojada mientras que se resistía a tocarse a si misma… y es que en definitiva la imaginación de Konori Mii era bastante peculiar.


	8. Daños colaterales 3

Bueno aquí les dejo la tercer parte de este gran capitulo en conjunto –ya que consideramos tenshi y yo que en si todo esto se consideraría como el contexto de como mii y Kamijo se conocieron- el cual sin duda alguna se expandió más de lo que siquiera consideramos realmente…

Espero disfruten del capítulo y les aseguro que pronto regresaran Misaki y Misaka a la trama.

Capitulo 7

Daños Colaterales parte 3

Y así poco a poco la oscura noche paso nuevamente llevándose con ello todos los oscuros actos realizados por ciertas organizaciones que se ocultaban entre las sombras de Ciudad Academia la cual se escondía poco a poco con los primeros rayos de luz, fue llegando la nueva mañana aquellas actividades, reiniciando con aquella luz que trajo el astro rey la misma rutina para la mayoría de sus habitantes, levantarse, cambiarse, preparar el desayuno e ir a clases, entre todos aquellos estudiantes nuevamente nos enfocaremos a Kamijou en esta mañana quien ya en clases se encontraba en su asiento cuando tras mirar de reojo su alrededor noto que esta ocasión había algo diferente.

~Esto es malo...definitivamente malo...Kamijou Touma detecta una atmosfera muy extraña a su alrededor...~ Touma definitivamente estaba en lo correcto ya que todos los hombres parecían tener más furia que de costumbre y le arrojaban malas miradas al chico ocasionalmente en la clase, como si analizasen cada movimiento que el realizase. ~siento hoy será uno de esos días malos… en los que la mala suerte me va a seguir toda la jornada…~

Y no estaba tan equivocado en sus palabras ya que mientras Touma estaba en sus clases siendo asediado por aquellas miradas en su hogar ocurría un evento que sin duda alguna causaría problemas a futuro…

-…- Sin duda alguna Othinus no sabía que decir.

-… este- decía una pequeña monja de cabellos plateados hacia la pequeña hada quien estaba petrificada a su lado. -¿Qué crees que signifique esto?-

-… bueno chica creo sinceramente que no debemos de pensar mucho en algo como esto…- dijo ella totalmente sudando frio.

-pero si esto apareció sin duda alguna debe ser una señal divina- dijo la monja con gran seriedad a la pequeña hada.

-créeme como ex -diosa mágica te puedo decir que…- ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. -que esto puede ser un método para burlarse de nosotros y el humano-dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada de su único ojo.

-aun así…tuve un gran interés en ello- dijo la monja señalando el objeto entre ambas.

-¡niña olvida lo que has visto y no quedara de otra más que decomisar este material no apto para tu pequeña mente!– exclamo el hada mientras que de manera tosca jalaba una revista pervertida cuya portada podía leerse especial de Sexo anal una experiencia sin igual.

-pero…- dijo la chica mientras que se resistía a tomar la revista de entre las pequeñas manos de la hada. -según la revista la mejor manera de demostrar el amor sin perder la virginidad… por lo que de esa manera podría agradecerle a Touma lo que hace por mí sin romper mi voto de castidad, incluso una de las chicas usa un habito de monja católica en sus páginas…-dijo ella totalmente sonrojada mientras que jugaba con sus dedos índices.

-¡chica el que algunos tengan un fetiche por los habitos de monja es motivo por el que vieses una en esa revista así no debes creer en esas palabras!- Decía Othinus al notar como sin mayor problema Index había creído al pie de la letra lo que estaba en dicha revista.

-pero la chica decía que de esa manera no se pecaba por tal acto- Exponía la monja como si esta fuera la mayor verdad del universo.

-¡era una chica usando un mal cosplay de monja solamente…! ¡incluso parecía combinar elementos de los hábitos de monjas y de sacerdotisas japonesas!- Expuso Othinus fastidiada y temiendo lo peor.

-Pero su frase de que esa era la manera de compensar a tu ser querido que permitirle tomar aquel prohibido fruto sin duda alguna era una señal dirigida a mi persona- dijo Index con toda fuerza.

-¡no te tomes tan literal lo que has leído de una revista porno…! ¡chica solo ignora lo que has visto yo arreglare estas cosas con el chico una vez llegue!- Dijo metiendo la obscena revista en su fortaleza de cartón… -esto sin duda alguna te traerá problemas chico…-

-… aun así… - dijo la monja sonrojándose. -siento podría ser algo…-

-¡ni lo pienses siquiera!- dijo sonrojada la pequeña mientras que dejaba aquella revista obscena resguardada por sus murallas de cartón.

Horas más tarde las clases al fin acababan y con ello cierta sensación de peligro se posaba sobre cierto chico…

-Bien bien chicos por hoy es todo...- Decía la sensei que más parecía una pequeña de jardín de niños mientras daba por terminadas las clases. -hoy estaré algo ocupada por lo que no habrá clases extras así que pueden retirarse Kamijou y los demás-

Luego de esto Kamijou sin más tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su trabajo, pero esta vez justo a unas calles lejos de la escuela, el portador del Imagine Breaker lo confirmo penosamente... algo sucedía ya que los chicos empezaron a rodearle en mitad de la calle cortando todas sus vías de escape.

-Muy bien Kamijou...- Decía un chico de su clase. -¡Sera mejor que te dejes de juegos en este momento!- dijo de manera tajante.

-¿juegos? Pero si son ustedes los que me estaban siguiendo– Dijo el tranquilamente, algo muy típico del joven. -y ni se diga que ni siquiera hacen un buen trabajo… desde que salí de la escuela trataron de ocultarse tras los postes, bancas e incluso chicas que ya golpearon a la mayoría de ustedes…-dijo este con pena ajena.

-¡no estamos siguiéndote por gusto!- Recrimino el chico.

-Así es...- Respondía otro chico con obvias marcas de manos en sus mejillas. -¡Nosotros simplemente buscamos llegar al tesoro que egoístamente estas ocultando!-

-¿Tesoro?...- Kamijou se mostraba con bastante fastidio ante el momento que vivía en ese instante. -¿de qué están hablando?- Dijo mientras que pensaba en sus adentros. ~ Maldición sabía que debí haber usado otras rutas para perder a estos estúpidos~

-¡Deja de jugar Kamijou!- Gritaba uno de los chicos mientras que le miraba con ira. -¡Llévanos a la tierra sagrada! ¡Al sitio donde puedes cumplir todas tus fantasías!-

-¡Así es bastardo!- Decía otro de ellos con lágrimas en sus ojos. -¡no puedo creer no compartieses tal secreto con ninguno de nosotros!-

-¡queremos llegar al One Piece!- Añadía otro de ellos -¡el sitio donde volveremos nuestros sueños realidad!-

-¿pero de que están hablando?... Creo uno de ustedes si está demasiado perdido al respecto– Dijo Kamijou buscando salir de la situación.

-¡hablamos del sitio donde encontraras a la chica de tus sueños!- exclamo el apuntándole con una mirada seria. -¡el sitio donde podrás encontrar una gran variedad de chicas para cubrir cualquier fetiche!-

-¡ya sea loli, adolecente o madura Kamijou sabe dónde contactarles en aquel sitio!- exclamo uno como si repitiese palabras de un tercero. -el conoce el sitio donde todas esas chicas se reúnen y le miman cada día esperando alguien digno para ellas-

-¡quiero una tetuda con gafas que caiga rendida a mí!- exclamo uno con lágrimas en sus ojos. -si es alguien seria con aires de autoridad y sin duda mayor que yo permitiría hasta ser pisoteado por ella.-

-¡yo quiero una loli alegre que sea capaz de andar desnuda por la calle cubierta solamente por una manta!- exclamo uno mientras se perdía en sus fantasías. -una que aunque pase vergüenza cumpla lo que le pida-

-yo prefiero una loli que sea Tsundere mandona y que se crea Ojou-sama- dijo otro con una gran sonrisa.- seré su sirviente por toda mi vida-

-¡yo quiero una pervertida que se sienta súcubos y busque siempre nos divirtamos en todos lados en todo el sentido de la palabra!- exclamo otro con gran entusiasmo.

-yo una loli que me haga cosplay de monja o de gatita- exclamo otro con brillos en sus ojos.

-yo quiero una milf que me trate como su hijo…- dijo otro de igual manera. -y que me permita amamantarme de sus grandes pechos-

Kamijou estaba rodeado mientras cada uno decía sus fetiches y ahora lo confirmaba, todos sus compañeros eran dignos de ser llamados pervertidos, pero como podría escapar de todos ellos, después de todo lo superaban en número y si bien podría vencerlos fácilmente, eso tomaría tiempo y en palabras de Touma sería algo muy problemático. ~Definitivamente esto es culpa de ese estúpido Tsuchimikado...maldición...~ Pensaba Kamijou, pero luego de esto pudo notar algo, había un dron de seguridad cerca de su zona y se le vino una idea.

-Ni crean que los llevare a un sitio que solo existe en sus sueños- exclamo el mientras que tomaba velocidad.

-¡No tienes a donde huir Kamijou!- exclamaron mientras se preparaban para seguirle.

-Nos dirás la localización del paraíso y luego te daremos tu merecido por mantener oculta tal información- recrimino uno tratando de sujetarle

-¡Así que prepárate malnacido Rey del Harem!- exclamo otro preparándose para patearle.

-¡Hoy acabara la enfermedad de Kami-yan!- dijo uno más mientras literalmente tomaba su cinturón para improvisarle como látigo.

-¡Agradecemos la traición de tu camarada Tsuchimikado al decirnos tu secreto! –dijo uno mientras que preparaba la antorcha. -¡Le estaremos eternamente agradecidos!-

-¡Eso es lo que ustedes creen!- exclamo Kamijou sin más pero para sorpresa de los chicos frente a él, se inclinó tomo algo entre sus manos que era una basura de gran tamaño y de un momento a otro lo arrojo con fuerza, tras lo cual impacto a uno de los tantos robots de limpieza que deambulaban por ciudad academia...

¡CRASH! ¡Trum! Trum!- Nota de los autores- debemos hacer un curso de SFX -.-

¡AVISO UNIDAD HG4656JD BAJO ATAQUE!, ¡SOLICITAMOS REFUERZOS EN LA LOCALIZACION DE LA UNIDAD HG4656JD DE MANERA INMEDIATA!

-¿pero acaso estas idiota?- dijo uno de los chicos. -¿quieres llegue Judgment o Anti Skill?-

-¡chicos debemos huir!- Exclamo uno de ellos al oír las alarmas.

-¡idiotas…!– dijo uno mientras miraba con ira a Touma. -¡no ven que está tratando de alejarnos del paraíso!-

-dios no puedo creerlo…. a ese punto ha llegado Kamijou- Grito con furia uno de los chicos.

-¡eres un monstruo!- Vocifero otro de los chicos con más molestia.

De un segundo a otro una chica de coletas apareció de la nada en un techo cercano.

-¡Aquí Judgment! ¡El ataque a los materiales de la ciudad es una pena administrativa grave! ¡Alto allí!- Exclama la chica que obviamente era Shirai Kuroko quien miro extrañada a tantos chicos allí reunidos.-oh…. un grupo de Skill Outs eh?... bueno es cierto debía ejercitarme un poco.-

En ese momento los chicos fueron puestos en Knock Out por la chica, uno a uno mientras que la joven Esper nivel 4 usando sus habilidades y las varillas metálicas ocultas en un ligero de su pierna empezó a inmovilizar a aquellos chicos uno a uno, ellos se sorprendieron al ver como una alumna de secundaria estaba acabando con ellos con tal habilidad y destreza tan increíbles, aunque uno de esos chicos había escapado en solo segundos y sin que la chica lo notara siquiera.

-No puedo creer que funcionara, jajaja- Reía el joven Kamijou mientras se iba alejando del lugar por los callejones, después de todo ya tenía muchísima experiencia en esas cosas. -absolutamente he crecido mucho jajaja, incluso pude sentir cuando Shirai Kuroko estaba por aparecer jajaja, Kamijou Touma no eres tan normal como pensé jajajaja- Aunque de un momento paso de risas a una mirada de fastidio mientras que dijo aquellas palabras el chico que estaba realizando tan elegante huida. -¡Tsuchimikado prepárate cabron cuando te vea te daré tu merecido bastardo siscon lolicon!- exclamo con ira a los 4 vientos…

Luego de esto simplemente Kamijou Touma prosiguió su camino hacia la sucursal de Judgment donde trabajaba tras aquella experiencia que para su desgracia ya se volvía día a día más rutinaria...

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí, Mii Konori caminaba sin rumbo aparente ya que solo había habido un informe de alteración del orden y daño a propiedad de Ciudad Academia pero casi inmediatamente Kuroko quien había estado a su lado cuando recibieron tal notificación había ido a la zona designada y su último reporte informaba que ella había sido más que suficiente.

-Ahh...me pregunto...podre volver a verlo...- Se decía para si misma. ~Digo sé que trabaja en esa sucursal...pero sospechara de mi si solo me vuelvo a presentar allí sin una razón aparente...~ La chica parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos con gran seriedad al respecto. -Hay...- Suspiro. -Quiero...me gustaría volver a verlo...- Mii continuaba caminando y sin más miro su reloj. -Hmmm son las 04:10 me pregunto ¿ya habrá salido de clases?...por lo que vi es alumno de Preparatoria pero no ubico su uniforme... ¿por que estará trabajando en Judgment? ¿Cuál será su escuela?- La chica por más que lo intentaba no podía quitarse la imagen de Kamijou de la mente. ~Me pregunto...le atraerán las chicas...puras...e inocentes o preferirá que sean atrevidas acaso...~ Tras esto un rubor comenzó a invadir tanto el rostro, como otras partes del cuerpo de la chica, pero de un momento a otro noto algo.

-Si ya todo está listo...- Decía un chico a lo lejos el cual iba acompañado de varios más que parecían ser Skill Outs.

-Muy bien es un hecho- Comentaba otro sujeto de otro grupo.

-Está cerca del punto...- Gritaba con autoridad un tercer tipo a otro grupo.

-je será nuestra oportunidad de oro una vez le liquidemos…- Exponía otro sujeto de la misma facha.

Para este momento Mii noto varios grupos de sujetos extraños, que se dirigían a una sola dirección, pero aún más fue su sorpresa cuando noto o mejor dicho reconoció a varios de aquellos sujetos.

~Un segundo...ese tipo solía pertenecer a la banda que causaba estragos en el Distrito 9° antes de su desintegración, esos 4 pertenecían a la banda que causo un incendio en el Distrito 6° que está siendo perseguida por Anti Akill ~ Y así siguió identificando varios más de aquellos chicos- ~¿que rayos está sucediendo?...¿a dónde están yendo todos...?~ Tras estas sospechas, Mii Konori decidió sigilosamente seguir a esos grupos.

Si bien no tardó mucho en seguirles el rastro, lo que estaba por ver claramente cambiaría su mundo para siempre. ~¿Que rayos están haciendo?...mínimo hay 30 de ellos...~ Mii parecía inquieta, pero era obvio que se quedaría hasta el final. Pero todo dio un giro de tuercas cuando, una voz se oyó.

-Así que todos ustedes, creen que tienen lo necesario para vencerme...estúpidos...- Decía un chico albino y con cabello blanco mientras que se apoyaba en un bastón en una mano y sostenía una bolsa de plástico en la otra. -bueno supongo debo hacer algo de ejercicio antes de entregarle a esas mocosas sus dulces…- exclamo sin gana el chico.

Konori que permanecía escondida, lo identifico al instante. ~El...¡él es Accelerator! ¡El número 1 en persona! ¡¿Por qué esta aquí el Esper más poderoso de toda la ciudad?!~

-¡Maldito creído te daremos tu merecido!- exclamo uno de los chicos sacando una navaja de mariposa.

-¡Hoy será tu día!- exclamo otro sacando una cadena.

-¡Te mataremos!- exclamo otro sacando una bola de fuego entre sus manos

-¡Te haremos sufrir como tú nos lo hiciste!- dijo otro preparando lo que parecían ser unos pequeños relámpagos.

-Je si un nivel 0 te jodio nosotros sin duda alguna te dejaremos aún más lisiado de lo que ya estas Jajaja!- exclamo otro con una palanca de hierro. -te romperé las piernas para que no debas preocuparte de ese bastón.-

El número 1, parecía más que dichoso de enfrentarse a tantos sujetos y su sonrisa lo hacía más que evidente a la vez que le dio una imagen perturbadora ya que sin duda alguna parecía ser la sonrisa de un psicópata.

-¡Jajajaja veamos cuanto duran contra mi insectos!- Y estaba por lanzarse al ataque contra ellos tras sutilmente accionar el collar en su cuello, con lo que la situación no parecía nada favorable para aquellos chicos.

~¡¿Oh no que va a pasar?!~ Mii parecía temerosa, después de todo aun siendo jefa de una sucursal de Judgment debía hacer algo para detener aquel acto, pero sabía bien que Accelerator era considerado el más peligroso Esper de toda la ciudad y que nadie podría pararle y que solo existía el mito urbano de que solo una persona le había derrotado en su vida pero era tan inverosímil pensar en un nivel cero que derrotase a tal ser tan poderoso que ella misma creyó era solo una mentira más de la red. ~¿Qué hago? ¿Pido refuerzos? O ¿no me entrometo y finjo no he visto nada?...~ La chica parecía muy nerviosa, incluso estaba por gritar como una forma de pedir auxilio, después de todo la resolución de todo esto parecía ser un reverendo desastre.

¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! Trash! ¡Trash! –SFX

En ese momento tras el escándalo, todos los ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

-¡Hay! ¡hay! Ese gato me araño donde más duele...- Decía un chico que salía de entre en medio de todos los botes. -En los problemas que me meto...- Las reacciones fueron diferentes.

-¿Quién eres estúpido?- Pregunto un chico molesto por la interrupción.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- exclamo otro impresionado al verle.

-¡Piérdete imbécil!- dijo otro mientras buscaba intimidarle con su mirada.

Fueron palabras que dijeron la mayoría de aquellos chicos, pero otros por otro lado le vieron y se exaltaron…

~¡No puede ser! ¡Es el!~ Fue el pensamiento de la chica al reconocer al recién llegado.

-¡carajo!¡¿Por qué el líder de los Delta está aquí?!- dijo uno de los chicos mientras que buscaba alejarse de Kamijou.

-¡ese imbécil no fue quien evito fuésemos por la niña de secundaria!- exclamo otro molesto reconociendo al chico.

-¡ese bastardo es quien creo que es!- dijo uno mientras que temblaba al verle. -pensé habían dicho que ya no se le veía por los bajos mundos…-

~¡¿Qué hace el aquí?!~ Pensaba asombrada Mii Konori.

-Ahh... ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí "Héroe"?- Pregunto con fastidio Accelerator desconcertando a varios de los presentes. -¿acaso viniste a evitar me divierta con estos insectos justamente? Tienes una odiosa manera de arruinarme el día desde aquella ocasión.-dijo este mientras que enfocaba su mirada en el recién llegado.

-Ahhmmm...¿Accelerator que causaste esta ocasión?...-dijo el chico suspirando mientras que veía a todos los presentes. -¿no crees que estas seriamente abusando de tu posición?-

-¿Eh? A mí no me veas idiota, estos estúpidos me abordaron cuando regresaba de comprar unas cosas para las locas esas...- Respondía el albino mostrándole la bolsa. -ellos se lo buscaron y puedo justificar el acto como defensa propia.-dijo tajantemente.

-Ahh muy bien entiendo...- dijo este suspirando mientras que se acercaba a el y le encaraba. -pero no crees que hay mejores formas de arreglarlo...- dijo dándole una sonrisa confiada

-¿De que estas hablando "Héroe"?- dijo molesto ante tales palabras.

-Dime con toda sinceridad, ¿ibas a matarlos?...- dijo este viéndole seriamente mientras que cerraba su puño derecho cosa que no pasó desapercibido por accel.

-...- Accelerator se quedó un tanto callado. -¿Tu quién demonios te crees para cuestionarme si mataría a esos bastardos?- exclamo mientras que para sorpresa de todos se preparaba para enfrentarle.

-Ahhh...Accelerator... ¿En serio quieres pelear?...- Dijo el tranquilamente mostrándole su mano derecha. -por qué sabes que con gusto puedo destrozar esa ilusión.-dijo mientras que preparaba su puño derecho.

-Maldito "Héroe" está bien tu ganas…. maldición prometo que no los matare, ya puedes irte sabiendo eso no es así- dijo mientras que desviaba la mirada y esperaba el se fuese.

-Me temo que no confió en tu palabra, así que te daré una mano... sino aquella niña se pondría a llorar- dijo el peli erizo mientras que se giraba hacia los bravucones y se preparaba para pelear.

-¿Qué demonios dices?...- Dijo el desviando al mirada con molestia Accelerator.

-Mira ya dejemos de perder el tiempo, honestamente Kamijou Touma duda que ellos sigan esperándonos pacientemente...- Decía mientras señalaba a sus atacantes que aunque confundidos por lo que habían visto estaban más que listos para pelear.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Mierda está bien! ¡Pero no te mueras o la enana me culpara a mi junto con todas las demás!- Dijo Accel mientras que con su poder arrojaba lejos todas las armas de estos.

-Y recuerda, heridos pero no muertos...- Recalco Kamijou mientras que impactaba su puño contra uno de los chicos que se había lanzado a golpearle.

-Con un demonio ya entendí "Héroe"...- recrimino el mientras que mandaba a volar con la repulsión de los vectores a todos los que se habían arrojado a golpearle.

-Ahhh ¿por que insistes tanto en llamarme así?...- Dijo el buscando aprovechar la ocasión. -sinceramente no sé si lo dices…. por burlarte de mí o en serio.-exclamo esquivando un golpe y contraatacando inmediatamente.

-Es para que recuerdes como me venciste estúpido y por ello ser el causante de todas estas cosas- dijo sin molestia mientras se encargaba de varios chicos. -si no hubieses aparecido para salvar a las malditas Sister nada de esto sucedería…-dijo tranquilamente reflejando ataques de los chicos.

-¿Perdón? ¿y como que por que Kamijou Touma debería recordarlo?- dijo este mientras noqueaba a dos chicos. -yo no fui el que fue engañado para participar en ese estúpido experimento hasta ese punto… aunque si me llamas héroe por salvarla a ella no podrá negarlo-

-¿Estas jugando idiota? ¡Tú! ¡Un malnacido nivel 0 me venció a mí, no una sino dos veces y por ello has causado que cualquier imbécil piense es fácil hacerme frente! ¿Crees que es para tomarlo a la ligera?- Dijo Accel mirándole con mala cara.

-Ahhh está bien como quieras...- Dijo Touma buscando evitar otro enfrentamiento.

-Asi que asume tu papel "Héroe"...y apresurémonos ¡que la enana debe tener hambre!- exclamo mientras expulsaba a varios a su alrededor.

-Muy bien pero recuerda ¡ningún muerto!- exclamo mientras seguía su combate

Y asi sin mas ambos chicos se lanzaron en contra el enorme grupo de atacantes, entre los cuales habían tanto Esper nivel 0 hasta nivel 3, pero todo esto no fue nada para las habilidades de Accel aun lado del poseedor del Imagine Breaker el cual hizo gala de todas sus habilidades callejeras en un gran combate que solo pudo ser apreciada por cierta chica...

-Ah...bueno acabamos...- Decía Touma mientras recogía su maletín del suelo.

-Maldición "Héroe" yo pude haberlos detenido sin tu ayuda...- exclamo molesto.

-¿Ahhh ya vas a empezar? Mira olvídalo tengo algo de prisa y aquella niña querrá sus juguetes de Gekota que sobresalen de esa bolsa… así que nos vemos Accelerator y ¡será mejor que no te metas en más líos!-

-Maldita sea te dije que ellos fueron los que me provocaron "Héroe"- Dicho esto cada uno de los chicos se fue por su lado dejando una escena digna de admiración, donde yacían en el piso los derrotados adversarios que habían tenido…

Todo esto ante la mirada sorprendida de cierta chica que estaba en el suelo con cierto liquido sobresaliendo de su entrepierna, mientras que su mirada estaba perdida… tal espectáculo había sido tal que Mii Konori había acabado sin requerir tocarse siquiera… -Kamijou…..Touma….- Decía entre gemidos un tanto perturbadores para quien los oyera.

Mientras tanto con Kamijou.

-Rayos...- Decía con fastidio el preparatoriano mientras que se limpiaba levemente el sudor de su frente. -Ese imbécil Siscon de seguro esta resentido por algo– Se dijo para sí mismo mientras que suspiraba. -aun así definitivamente es confiable a pesar de que últimamente no me causa más que problemas desde hace unos días…. espero luego me diga que es lo que le molesta y me deje en paz un rato-

Touma se había detenido un momento cerca de un callejón para recuperar el aliento debido al cansancio que tenía por correr para no llegar tarde a su trabajo, decidió seguir su camino pero de la nada una persona tras de él le grito con gran fuerza.

-¡Alto ahí!- Exclamó una voz tras del portador del Imagine Breaker

-¿Ahh..?- Decía Touma mientras giraba para ver de quién se trataba. -¿Tú no eres acaso...?-

-Bajo la autoridad de la Sucursal 177° de Judgment y por el poder que Ciudad Academia me ha conferido- Decía aquella voz con gran fuerza que para Kamijou demostraba que estaba por meterse en aún más problemas. -Quedas bajo arresto Kamijou Touma...-

-Ammhh... ¿disculpa...?- Respondió algo confundido por tal declaración. -Es alguna clase de broma pesada acaso...-

-No hay ninguna broma en esto…- Dijo sacando unas esposas afelpadas. –Quedas bajo...- Konori aunque hace poco había hablado con firmeza, en estos momentos comenzaba a flaquear al sacar por error sus esposas personales las cuales inmediatamente reemplazo por sus esposas reglamentarias. – ejem…arresto por sospecha... de haber participado...en una pelea callejera...- dijo está tratando de verse seria aunque avergonzada por tal error.

Kamijou sin más solo pudo llegar a una conclusión. ~Esta chica estaba presente...ahh...maldición~ Pensó para luego simplemente decir. -Amhh... Fukou-da… - Dijo para si mismo pensando en cuanto tiempo lo retendrían en prisión por una falta como esa.

La chica de lentes sin más poco a poco prosiguió con su declaración –Me acompañaras a las celdas de mi división donde serás...– Se sonrojo mientras pensaba en como sacaría una confesión a un chico como Touma mientras que permitía que este jugase con su cuerpo… pero mantuvo su compostura aun tras un leve sonrojo. -interrogado...así que más te vale...que no intentes huir...- Mii apenas podía expresarse ya que el ver a Kamijou la ponía muy nerviosa.

-Pero yo… - Dijo el joven preparatoriano dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Y si lo llegaras a intentar, no me dejaras de otra más que usar medidas drásticas... ¡como pedir refuerzo a las divisiones cercanas!.- dijo ella seriamente mientras que le miraba con total seriedad al respecto.

El joven nivel 0 estaba sin palabras, ¿acaso habría forma de salir de esto? -Emm...oficial...- Kamijou si bien recordaba a la chica a veces suele ser algo despistado por lo que no recordaba su nombre, pero era obvio que tenía que hablar con cuidado. –Acaso ¿habrá una forma de arreglarnos...? si usted entiende…- El chico justo después de terminar noto lo que había dicho quedo paralizado por tal acto. ~Maldita sea eso sonó como si le ofreciera un soborno...~

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Exclamo la chica sonrojándose de golpe, lo cual no hizo más que fortalecer las fantasías de Konori. ~¿Acaso el me intento de sobornar así de fácil? ¿Acaso tiene experiencia en esto?...~ Pensaba la chica mientras trataba de no perder los estribos, aunque de golpe tuvo un idea. -Ya que lo pones de esa manera, hay una cafetería cercana en la cual podría oír tu declaración- Contestaba Mii desviando la mirada. –claro si me invitas algo y eres cooperador con la autoridad podemos hacer el interrogatorio en paz y sin necesitad de arrestarte y hacer el papeleo correspondiente...-

-¿Ah?...- Kamijou parecía confundido, ¿acaso la chica había aceptado su supuesto soborno? -¿Estas hablando enserio?...la verdad es que no era lo que trataba de decir pero si usted lo pide así oficial...-

-Mii...- Digo con voz baja.

-¿Ehh?...disculpa...- Pregunto Touma.

-Mi nombre es Mii, Konori Mii...no soy solamente una oficial...- Respondía con timidez.

Tras esto ambos Espers fueron rumbo a la cafetería mencionada por la chica, en la cual tras que Kamijou viese con miedo la fachada tan genérica de cierta cadena de cafeterías de precios por encima de la media se sentaron y comenzaron a esperar a la camarera.

Mientras esto sucedía cada uno era invadido por varios pensamientos propios ante tal acto de estar allí.

~Maldición ¿porque estoy aquí?...~ Pensaban ambos.

~¿Qué pensarían las demás chicas si se enterasen de esto?– Pensaba deprimida Konori. ~de seguro cualquiera de ellas diría que use mi autoridad y saque provecho de la situación solo por un café... de seguro me verían como una desesperada que usa su rango para conseguirse una cita~ Pensaba la chica.

~¿Que rayos me sucede? Jamás había sucedido un hecho así...~ decía Kamijou totalmente asustado y viendo nerviosamente a varios lados. ~es la primera vez que estas con una chica en un sitio como este Kamijou Touma no hagas nada que te haga causar un alboroto… espera creo que hice algo similar con Misaka y… ¡no no puede acabar con un desastre como ese con magos aztecas y demás cosas así o de seguro acabare tras las rejas…! No piensa positivo Kamijou puede las cosas sean más simples de lo que parecen piensa en positivo piensa que esta puede que sea tu primera cita y las cosas saldrán bien…~

-bueno en lo que nos atienden supongo podemos iniciar con las formalidades…- dijo Mii algo nerviosa mientras que sacaba una libreta para tomar notas. -como sabes tienes derechos a los que puedes apegarte aunque al no ser un interrogatorio formal no tienes derecho a un representante legal o maestro… así como yo no puedo realizar actos que justifiquen el uso de fuerza no letal contra tu persona…- dijo de manera semi robotica buscando con ello tranquilizar el ambiente y centrarse para que el dejase de verle de reojo, tras lo cual se giró hacia Kamijou -así que partamos en que solo es un interrogatorio no oficial y no se requiere revisión de antecedentes ni otras formalidades… je aunque claro no es como si el hacer tal revisión te causase problemas ¿o sí?- dijo viéndole de manera inquisitiva.

Touma luego de oír esto, al contrario se puso aún más nervioso. ~Es oficial...Kamijou Touma...desde este día serás conocido como un delincuente...~ Era lo que rondaba por la cabeza del chico. ~Si mis padres llegan a saber de esto...mi vida se ira al vertedero una vez dejen de enviarme dinero semanalmente...~ Sin más de un momento a otro Kamijou imagino lo que sucedería tras esto.

En uno de los habituales zepelings de noticias de Ciudad Academia muchos de sus conocidos y varios más de los presentes alumnos de la ciudad visualizaban la más notable noticia en las pantallas de tal dirigible.

"NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA, JOVEN ESPER NIVEL 0 ES ARRESTADO POR DIVERSOS ACTOS DELICTIVOS EN CONTRA DE CIUDAD ACADEMICA Y POR MANTENER PRIVADA DE SU LIBERTAD A UNA MENOR DE EDAD EN SU DOMICILIO A LA CUAL OBLIGABA A REALIZAR COSPLAY EROTICO PARA SU SATISFACCION PERSONAL, LA CONDENA SERA DE 40 AÑOS EN ARRESTRO DOMICILIARIO Y COMO ARREGLO SU PENITENCIA SE LE PERMITIRA SEGUIR VIVIENDO Y ALIMENTANDO A SU COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO LA CUAL AH DECIDIDO QUEDARSE A SU LADO AUNQUE ESTOS ALIMENTOS SERAN PROVISTOS AHORA POR SUS PROPIOS MEDIOS ¡EXTRA! ¡EXTRA!"

~¡NO! ¡Por lo que más quieran! ¡Todo menos depender de mi únicamente para la alimentación de Index!~ Pensaba con temor el chico.

~Rayos...~ Konori en sus pensamientos había notado como la actitud del chico parecía ponerse más rígida ante sus palabras. ~Esto es incómodo...~ Tras lo cual intento tranquilizar al chico. –este…. no te preocupes no te estoy acusando de nada formalmente-

Pero a pesar de ello ella noto algo. ~maldito silencio...~

~Esto no está bien...¿que podría hacer..?...~ Kamijou trataba de pensar en algo. ~Sea

Como sea esta chica estuvo en el incidente del mago...y por lo visto también estuvo presente en el altercado de hace unos minutos con Accelerator... ¿cómo podre pedirle que haga vista gorda de ambos eventos?~

-Buenas tardes me llamo Aoi yo seré su camarera ¡sean bienvenidos a PSI!- Saludaba una chica de pecho modesto y cabellera larga oscura dándole una sonrisa a ambos mientras destacaba su traje de camarera que se pegaba a su cuerpo y acentuaba sus curvas naturales. -¿Ya decidieron que tomaran?...-

-Bueno...es que no nos han dado la carta jejejeje...-Respondía Kamijou con una sonrisa.

-Ohhh una disculpa aquí tienen...- dijo extrañada mientras que entregaba a los chicos la carta.

Tras unos segundos.

-Yo quiero el Capuchino con Vainilla...- Decía Mii tranquilamente.

-Yo con un Café con Leche estoy bien...- Respondía Touma, el cual tendría que pagar el consumo total.

-¿algún postre para acompañar la bebida?- Dijo la chica alegremente. -tenemos pasteles, muffins o si lo desean helado...-dijo alegremente la chica mientras que acentuaba su busto hacia Kamijo.

-… ahora que lo menciona…- Decía Mii mientras tenía su meñique en sus labios pensando si tenía antojo de algún postre.

Por otra parte ante esto Touma solo pensaba. ~dile adiós a tus almuerzos de esta semana Kamijou Touma…~

-no mejor no, debo abstenerme del consumo excesivo de calorías de momento– dijo Mii pensando que no quería que Kamijou pensara que a ella le gustaban en exceso las cosas dulces.

-yo tampoco ordenare nada mas– dijo con una sonrisa forzada a la chica antes de que esta le preguntase.

-Muy bien enseguida los traigo...- Sin más la camarera se fue pero no sin antes notar algo. -Esa chica es bastante linda...pero aun para alguien mayor como yo...el chico es bastante guapo...me pregunto ¿será su novia? Por que si no, no estaría mal mandar un pastelito invitado por mi parte para ver si llamo su atención…- suspiro para sí misma. -aunque me temo no le llego a los pechos de esa chica espero prefiera un buen trasero como el mío o de perdida mis torneadas piernas después de todo mi intento por resaltar mi pecho palideció con los de ella– dijo alejándose por lo visto Kamijou no dejaba de atraer chicas.

Volviendo a la mesa.

Konori sin más poco a poco siguió hablando. -Bien...ahora para iniciar este procedimiento por lo tanto...- Aunque realmente no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación tenía una que otra duda que deseaba quitarse de la cabeza. –dime ¿Qué relación tienes con el #1?...-

Touma sabía que no podría escaparse tan fácilmente, pero a pesar de esto responder eso no era tan difícil después de todo no era como si pudiese contar todo lo relacionado con las Sisters y demás actos por los que ambos habían cruzado caminos. -Pues...digamos que somos amigos… por así decirlo.-

-¿Amigos?...- La chica parecía extrañada y sorprendida por tal afirmación aunque en su mente las cosas no lograban conectar esas palabras. ~¿Acaso no es alguien sumamente peligroso? Después de todo se dice su habilidad le permitiría sobrevivir a un ataque nuclear…¿qué tipo de persona podría ser amigo de un ser así?~ Mii sin más continúo luego de recordar algo inusual dicho por Accelerator en aquella plática. -Pero por lo que escuche...el #1 digo que pelearon...y además que tú lo venciste no una sino en dos ocasiones... ¿cómo eso es siquiera posible?-

El joven nivel 0 solo pensó ~Fukou-da...¿acaso logro oír eso?...~ Touma seguía pensando cómo responder, pero sin más. -Pues...es verdad...digamos que un amigo estaba en peligro...y por ello tuve que enfrentarlo en esos momentos y en el proceso tuve que derrotarle.-

Mii al oír eso no pudo evitar exaltarse. -¡Eso no puede ser! Accelerator es el Esper nivel 5 más poderoso de Ciudad Academia! ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste siquiera?-exclamo impresionada por tales palabras.

La respuesta era de lo más normal, ¿pero que respondería Kamijou?

-como decirlo...- Kamijou pensó y se decidió. –Dígame oficial Konori-san…

Mii se puso roja, por primera vez Touma no la había llamado solo oficial, sino la había llamado por su apellido.

-Tu eres de Judgment por lo que….. ¿Eres una Esper verdad?...- Pregunto Touma esperando la reacción de ella.

-Si así es...- La pregunta fue un tanto extraña para la chica. –una nivel 4 ¿Por que preguntas?...- dijo extrañada.

-Podrías decirme ¿cuál es tu poder?...- Pregunto con normalidad.

-Pues, mi habilidad es Clairvoyance...- Respondió esperando la reacción de Touma ante ello.

-Mmmm ¿es algo así como Rayos X si mas no recuerdo cierto?...- Cuestiono el preparatoriano.

-Asi es...- Contesto Mii confundida.

-¿Podrías usarla ahora mismo?...- Touma señalo.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!- exclamo sonrojada la chica pensando en que le pediría allí mismo que viese su entrepierna con una frase como "mira lo que te espera para después o quédate calladita por ahora y esto podrá estar a tu alcance"

-si… creo será mucho más fácil de explicar de esta manera realmente…- dijo Kamijou tranquilamente.

La petición se le hizo extraña a Mii pero aunque se sonrojo bastante por tan simple petición decidió hacerlo no solo por que era una rara oportunidad de conocer con el consentimiento de este al chico sino para seguirle la conversación y evitar otro incomodo silencio.

-Veamos– dijo mientras que se ajustaba las gafas… -en ese caso con tu permiso procederé-exclamo mientras que miraba fijamente a Kamijou y poco a poco la ropa de este se volvía translucida dejando ver los pequeños pero marcados músculos del chico en sus brazos y unos modestos pectorales, pero cuando empezó a bajar la mirada hacia lo que a ella le importaba conocer más a fondo de pronto Konori noto que su visión se nublaba y pasaba a ser completamente normal. -Ah... ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿por que no puedo usar mi habilidad?-

-Discúlpame...debe ser por mí.- Respondía Touma algo apenado.

-¿Por ti?- Konori que no lo había notado, sintió una presión en su mano y al mirar. -¡¿Ahhh?!- exclamo totalmente sonrojada mientras que alejaba su mano de la mano derecha del chico que había puesto sobre esta.

Touma había tomado a Mii de la mano, lo cual respondía al hecho de que Konori había perdido su habilidad.

-Discúlpame...no quería hacerlo sin tu consentimiento pero...- Touma se disculpaba mientras que soltaba su mano. -Pero era la única forma de mostrártelo...-

Konori estaba peor que roja, después de todo el chico que le gustaba la había tomado de la mano sin previo aviso, pero luego de pensar entro en razón. -¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿por que mis poderes se obstru...? No…no fue eso… ¿por que solo desaparecieron sin mas?-

-Tranquila, de hecho si lo intentas, veras que ya puedes usar tu poder...- Respondía Kamijou. -solo funciona mi habilidad cuando mi mano derecha toca al sujeto.-

-¿Ah?...- Konori sin más volvió a usar su poder y en efecto este estaba funcionando cosa que aprovecho para mirar nuevamente al chico y bajar su mirada como tenía contemplado. –Oh dios… sí que eres sorprendente.-dijo mientras que sonrojaba

-Bueno si tuviese que explicarlo...- Touma se quedó pensando. -Mi mano derecha posee un poder que anula cualquier habilidad psíquica o mágica...-

-¿Que?... oh entiendo así que anula la habilidad psíquica si… me refería a eso- Konori había pasado por alto la palabra "mágica" de momento por tal descubrimiento. –espera ¿Acaso hablas enserio?... cualquier habilidad puede ser anulada por tu parte-dijo mientras que comprendía la habilidad del chico.

-en efecto… ya sea una poderosa habilidad como es el control de vectores del número 1, un Railgun de biri biri o algo tan simple como una habilidad de un nivel mayor cualquiera que sea el poder Esper es anulado con un toque de mi mano derecha.-dijo este tranquilamente.

-eso es algo… simplemente no puedo creerlo aun cuando lo he experimentado- dijo ella impresionada con una habilidad como esa prácticamente todo el personal de Judgment no sería más que un simple estudiante ante Kamijou.

-si aunque lamentablemente tiene sus consecuencias jejeje...- Respondía divertido. -Y es tan poderosa que incluso anula la buena suerte, jejejeje lo cual me hace poseer una pésima suerte jajaja...- dijo mientras que le daba una sincera sonrisa.

Mii siguió analizando la situación y llego a una conclusión. -Entonces supongo que así fue

Como venciste al #1… no han sido pocos los que han declarado que con ese físico podría caer fácilmente con un buen puñetazo y si tú anulases su poder… es factible esa historia- dijo mientras que se ponía analítica al respecto.

-Pues...más o menos jejeje...- Respondía con nerviosismo el portador del Imagine Breaker.

Tras esto un silencio nuevamente invadió la mesa.

-Y bien aquí tiene su pedido, un Capuchino con Vainilla para la señorita y un Café con

Leche para el apuesto caballero...jijiji...- La mesera le había guiñado el ojo a Touma y esto también lo había notado Mii, la cual por alguna razón quería arrestar, golpear y someter a la camarera por ello al ver como se alejaba y atenuaba el movimiento de su trasero de manera descarada.

Sin más los dos chicos comenzaron a tomar sus bebidas, pero de un momento a otro.

-Y dime Kamijou Touma…- El tono de Konori parecía tener algo de molestia. -¿Que rayos fue lo que paso el otro día en el terreno abandonado?-dijo esta seriamente mientras que tomaba su bebida.

Touma solo pudo escupir parte de tu bebida. -¡Put! ahh...cof...cof...pero...¿por que preguntas eso?...-dijo este sorprendido para después palidecer al ver como la leche escurría del rostro de mii.-disculpa.

-no te preocupes –dijo sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la leche de su rostro y gafas- es una suerte use gafas parece.

-… lo lamento pero… ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso?-dijo tratando de librarse de la pregunta.

La situación paso a tornarse un tanto extraña ya que. -Creo que te has equivocado Kamijou

Touma- Decía con seriedad la chica, ya que por lo visto lo sucedido con la mesera la había hecho enfadar. -Esto es un interrogatorio, así que te recuerdo que como oficial de Judgment tengo el poder para preguntarte lo que sea y espero que respondas con la verdad, por que si te atreves a decirme una mentira, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias… después de todo yo misma fui víctima de ese extraño sujeto.-dijo esta seriamente limpiando sus gafas pero enfocando su mirada en Kamijo.

Kamijou estaba contra la pared, que podría hacer realmente para salir de esa situación. -pero...yo…-dijo totalmente palido.

-Asi que… no me hagas repetirlo nuevamente- Mii se tornó aún más seria y su furia era evidente, ya que su rol como oficial de la ley ya estaba al máximo. -¡¿Que hacías en el terreno abandonado cerca del distrito 15!?-dijo ella apoyándose en la mesa y resaltando sin desearlo sus pechos hacia Kamijo.

Touma tras varios minutos decidió responder. -Perdóname...- Kamijou se inclinaba para pedir disculpas. -Aun si me arrestas, no puedo hablar de ello perdóname pero no puedo decírtelo...- El chico sabía que iba a recibir un castigo pero aun no acababa de hablar. -No es por insubordinación ni nada por el estilo, la verdad es que si te dijera lo que quieres, te pondría en un grave peligro y no me lo perdonaría jamás, nunca pondría en peligro a la gente que aprecio y que me importa ya antes han estado en peligro por eso mismo, por lo tanto lo último que deseo es ponerte en peligro...aun si con ello me abstengo de hablar- Touma esperaba que la chica estuviera por arrestarlo pero al mirar hacia arriba para ver a la chica.

Konori estaba colorada, por completo ruborizada ya que en su mente solo podía pensar. ~¿Acaso el? ¡¿el me está… está diciendo que soy importante para el?...~

Kamijou Touma podía ser considerado alguien paciente, pero llegaba un punto en que por más que quisiera esto le era difícil. -Bien... pues espero haberte resuelto la mayoría de tus dudas...esto debería cubrir el consumo de ambos así que con tu permiso- Sin más el pelo pincho emprendió la retirada, pero...

-Me temo que no lo permitiré, aún hay mucho que debo saber...- Mii parecía que no se rendiría fácilmente.

-Pero ofi...- Kamijou noto molestia en el rostro de la chica y corrigió sus palabras, ya que recordó que al parecer la chica no le gustaba ser llamada así. -Konori-san...por si lo olvidas...tengo trabajo...- Kamijou lamento decir eso, ya que con eso dio a entender que obviamente la recordaba.

-¡¿Entonces si sabias que era yo la noche anterior y me ignoraste intencionalmente?!- Exclamaba con cierta sorpresa la de anteojos. -¿Por que actuaste como si no me conocieras?-respondió con ira.

-justamente para evitar una situación como esta y…- Comenzaba a exponer Touma.

Tras todo el alboroto, algo se escuchó.

I got to try to find the ANSWER.

cause wanna be myself keep on fighting.

Donna kurayami datte

Imi wo motte iru kara

Subete hitsuzen

-¿Emm?...- Kamijou sin más respondió su celular. –¿Si?...-contesto extrañado.

-¡Touma-kun!...-se escuchó por el audicular con tal fuerza que parecía usarse el altavoz.

-¿Makabe-san? Ya voy en camino al trabajo me entretuve un poco…. por que me topé con una conocida pero no tardó en llegar...-dijo asustado Kamijo.

-si…creo es mejor que no pases hoy por la oficina-se escucho de manera deprimida.

-¿que? ¿Por qué me dices eso sucedió algo?-pregunto extrañado y asustado el chico- no me digas no requerirás mis servicios-dijo empezando a sudar frio Kamijo pensando lo despedirían.

-Jejeje...pues como decirlo...digamos que para recompensarte por tu trabajo en las últimas semanas…. se me ocurrió contratar bailarinas a domicilio que se publicitaban en una cabina telefónica cercana y resulto eran estudiantes que realizan actividades nada apropiadas para su edad ni para realizarlas dentro de unas oficinas gubernamentales...no es la mejor idea que he tenido, tanto las chicas que las encararon como ellas han causado un desastre en la oficina y ni se diga que una de ellas llamo a Anti Skill para arreglar el asunto por lo que el día de hoy...las instalaciones están cerradas debido a que deben inspeccionar el edificio...maldición ojala Yokimakawa no sea asignada aquí jajaja...-se escucho de manera casual pero sin duda con temor…

-¿Eso quiere decir que?...- Kamijou tratando de no perder la seriedad.

-Hoy tienes el día libre Touma-kun jejeje...nos vemos mañana...una vez logre convencerles de todo este malentendido-dijo mientras que cortaba la llamada.

Tras esto Kamijou solo oyó como Makabe colgaba y mientras en su mente solo podía pensar. ~De todos los días que pude haber tenido libres...¿tenía que ser hoy que esta chica parece no querer despegarse de Kamijou-san? Fukou-da...~

Mientras tanto Mii había logrado oír la conversación y solo tenía en mente una cosa. ~No tiene que ir a trabajar, ¡tiene el resto de la tarde libre! ¡No puedo dejar que se vaya!~

-Bueno...creo que es hora de que...- Kamijou nuevamente trataba de huir pero noto un peso extra en su hombro.

-Como te dije aun tienes muchas cosas que explicar...- Comentaba Mii con una mueca algo extraña, ¿acaso estaba contenta?

-Pero jejeje...estoy algo cansado, mejor le dejamos para otra ocasión, será mejor que vuelva a casa...-dijo Kamijo palideciendo.

-No te preocupes Kamijou Touma, con todo gusto te escoltare a tu hogar, donde podremos proseguir con esta platica después de todo con tus antecedentes, es posible que cometas algún problema de camino ¿no es asi?...- Sonreía con cierta malicia.

-Eto...¿por que lo haces sonar como si Kamijou Touma fuera alguna especie de criminal?...- Kamijou de cierta forma se sentia atacado.

-¿Acaso me equivoco?...- Mii con cierta autoridad miraba a Kamijou esperando su respuesta.

-¡Pero esa no es razón para que me sigas!- Comentaba Kamijou.

-Entonces no me dejaras de otra más que arrestarte...- Decía con suma autoridad Mii.

~Por lo visto esto va para largo...será mejor seguirle el juego...~ Kamijou sin más luego de pensar respondió. -Muy bien Konori-san si con eso te sientes más tranquila...- Sin más Touma tomo camino a su hogar pero...

-¿Acaso no tienes delicadeza alguna?..- Exclamaba con molestia Mii. -Cuando una señorita te acompaña, jamás debes dejarla detrás de ti...-

Kamijou con una mirada que demostraba ignorar a que quería llegar. -Mmmm ¿de que hablas?...-

Mii sin una gota de paciencia se acercó a Touma y. -Cuando vas acompañado por una señorita como yo, ¡debe ser de esta manera!- Dicho esto Mii se engancho del brazo de Touma, con lo cual sus pechos se presionaron contra el pelo pincho.

-¿Ko...Konoori-san?...- Kamijou estaba atónito, por que la chica actuaba de esa manera.

-Ahora vamos...- Mii por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de sonreír. ~¡Esto...es...GENIAL!~ Definitivamente Mii Konori había contraído la temible y poderosa, Enfermedad de Kamiyan.

Tras esto ambos chicos caminaron rumbo al dormitorio del joven, obviamente Touma estaba indeciso, por un lado no entendía cómo diablos se había metido en esa situación, pero por otro, por dios Kamijou Touma es un joven preparatoriano saludable, obviamente la sensación de su brazo entre los senos de Mii, era glorioso, pero el no podía caer así de fácil.

-Bien...- Touma estaba parado justamente afuera del edificio de los dormitorios de los chicos. -Pues...muchas gracias por todo Konori-san jejeje...- Kamijou trataba de soltar el agarre de la chica pero...

-¿Vives solo?...- Bien definitivamente Konori no actuaba normal.

~Maldita sea, no puedo decirle que cuido de una niña pequeña de parte de una organización mágica de reino unido, ¡creerá que soy un lolicon y mi reputación será como la del imbécil de Aogami!~ Kamijou tras pensarlo mucho decidió. -Vivo con mi hermana, ya que mis padres están de viaje jejeje...-exclamo tratando de parecer convincente.

-Oh…. así que tienes una hermana contigo en la ciudad...- Konori parecía desilusionada.

-Si jejeje su nombre es Index...-dijo sin pensarlo.

-¿Index?-exclamo ella con gran duda.-es un nombre muy peculiar.

-eh…. si cosas de mi padre decidió ponerle el primer nombre que encontrase en un antiguo libro y abrió el índice… pensando era un nombre raro.-dijo este tratando de arreglar las cosas.

-Ya veo...- Mii parecía más deprimida.

I got to try to find the ANSWER.

cause wanna be myself keep on fighting.

Donna kurayami datte

Imi wo motte iru kara

Subete hitsuzen

-¿Emm?...- Kamijou sin más respondió su celular. -¿Si?...-contestando extrañado

-¡Kamijou-chan!-escucho ahora cierta voz chillona pero muy reconocible para el.

-¿Komoe-sensei?...-respondió alarmado.

-Disculpa que te llame al trabajo, pero quería avisarte que llevare a Index-chan y Himegami al distrito 22, ya que gane una estadía de una noche en el Spa y Resort Serene Springs...por lo que volveremos mañana no te preocupes la estadía incluye un buffet que de seguro ella disfrutara...-dijo alegremente la pequeña Sensei.

-¿Esta hablando enserio?...-dijo este palideciendo.

-Kamijou-chan...debes saber las mujeres adoramos estas cosas...sin más ¡te deseo un buen dia en el trabajo nos vemos!-dijo colgando.

Tras colgar la llamada, Kamijou logro sentir algo y es que en el momento en que había colgado, el agarre de Mii había aumentado.

La chica estaba más avergonzada, pero poco a poco dijo. -¿podemos continuar la charla en tu apartamento?...aprovechando que estarás solo por esta tarde-dijo ella dándole una mirada avergonzada pero calida.

~¿Charla?¿Que no se trataba de un interrogatorio?~ Pensó Touma, pero al mirar la expresión con que Mii había dicho esto, sin duda alguna algo dentro de él fue sacudido, es decir. ~¿Qué clase de sujeto diría que no a una chica tan linda y tierna como la que estaba ahí en ese momento?~ era el pensamiento que Kamijou Touma tenía en ese momento.

-Em…..Konori-san…..- Touma estaba buscando cualquier otro medio, pero por más que pensaba nada se le ocurría, incluso pensó que aun diciéndole que al ser un dormitorio de chicos eso no la detendría, además de que en cierta forma no es como que la chica fuera la primera mujer que llevara ahí por sus propios medios, de manera directa o indirecta. –De acuerdo….- Comento un tanto derrotado.

Fue así que Mii aligero un poco su agarre del brazo de Kamijou, pero sin duda alguna al ver como Touma la guiaba a su hogar, eso la emociono. Sin mas Kamijou Touma se encontraba enfrente de su puerta, si bien esto no era raro, si lo era el peso extra con que cargaba su brazo el cual era apretado por una chica de anteojos y que además también presionaba el brazo de Touma a su pecho, sensación que sin duda alguna Kamijou disfrutaba, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Tras esto el chico simplemente abrió su puerta e ingreso a su hogar en compañía de la chica, la cual no dejaba de inspeccionar dicha morada, más que nada buscando algún indicio de presencia femenina, algo que sin duda alguna no auguraba nada bueno pero en cuanto vio lo que parecía ser un castillo hecho con cajas de cartón y juguetes de muñecas pensó que en efecto la "Hermanita de Touma" era la única fémina en dicha residencia.

-parece que tu hermanita tiene mucho tiempo libre como para hacer algo como esto- dijo acercándose a la fortaleza de cartón.

-si… digamos que le gusta meterse mucho en sus fantasías…-dijo este algo asustado por si la fortaleza de su hada acompañante sufria daños.

-ya veo… ¿eh?- dijo viendo algo oculto entre la fortaleza y al acercarse más noto cierta revista erotica que sin duda alguna sonrojo a la chica. -así que esos son tus fetiches…-dijo ella totalmente seria mientras que veia la revista- así que prefieres por ese orificio…

-¿dijiste algo?-exclamo extrañado Kamijo por tales palabras.

-eh no nada…- dijo Konori desviando la mirada de tal revista. -¿crees que tu hermanita se mete mucho en tu habitación?-dijo ella buscando saber mas de Kamijo.

-si… técnicamente se apodero de ella pero bueno dudo pueda hacer algo al respecto.- Comentaba Touma.

Touma sin más puso sus cosas en su sitio, se acercó a su cocina, tomo la jarra de té helado y sin más se acercó a Konori con un vaso.

-Aquí tienes…- Decía Touma como un buen anfitrión.

Konori que había estado observando el cuarto, fue sorprendida por este gesto. –Muchas gracias…- Tras lo que al ver como Touma se sentaba enfrente de ella con otro vaso, esta simplemente opto por hacer lo mismo.

-Bien…entonces oficial…- Touma de un momento a otro había olvidado la chica odiaba ser llamada de esa manera y esperando un regaño- diablos digo mii…

Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como aquella chica estaba muy rara, se notaba nerviosa y hasta tímida… sin duda alguna esto extraño a Touma que sin saberlo saco un poco de esa actitud extraña que solía tener.

-Jojojo… ¿pero qué es lo que veo?... ¿acaso la oficial de Judgment está nerviosa? O será mis ojos están mal…- Decía Touma como una manera de molestar y a la vez bromear con la chica. –sin duda alguna Kamijou-san puede verificar es verdad lo que dicen… las apariencias engañan….. ¿Será acaso que Konori-san esta tan nerviosa por estar a solas con un joven preparatoriano?...- Si bien este tipo de juegos en el chico eran extraños, era un hecho que el a veces disfrutaba de esto, cosa que sin duda alguna lo preocupaba. ~¿Acaso Kamijou Touma habrá hecho enfadar a señoritas en el pasado y disfrutar dicho hecho?~ Fue lo que pensó el chico.

Konori al oir esto si bien pudo molestarse, hizo lo contrario se puso aún más nerviosa y sin duda alguna no pensaba con claridad, por lo que.

-Am….ah…si…..tienes razón…..estoy nerviosa…..¿después de todo puedes culparme? Estoy sola en el cuarto de un joven que es de mi interés….. No tengo tanta experiencia como puedes pensar… el que sea una oficial en Judgment no implica que no tenga sentimientos…. ¿Crees me es sencillo estar aquí?-dijo ella honestamente mientras que tomaba el té…

-¿espera tu que dijiste de mi?- dijo Kamijou impactado sin duda no se lo esperaba.

-… -mii se sonrojo de golpe mientras se daba cuenta de la situación.

-creo oi mal crei haber oído tenías interés en mi- dijo Kamijo pensando ella lo negaría y reirían tras eso.

-Asi es….-dijo sonrojándose-Después de todo me salvaste de ese sujeto….. Desde entonces me interese mucho en tu persona….. Incluso me la pase pensando cómo podría volver a verte….. Eh incluso tras encontrarte en esa sucursal….tu pasaste de largo de mi….me sentí fatal…..pero pude verte…..e incluso espere a que salieras para seguirte….. ¿Sabes lo ridícula que me sentí?-dijo ella mirando fijamente al chico.

-eh…. no pero la verdad no puedo creer lo que estás diciéndome…- Comentaba el chico con intriga.

-¿Yo una oficial como no más que una acosadora?... ¿qué clase de imagen supondría eso en mí?... y lo que es más… tras verte nuevamente en un embrollo…. Fui lo bastante vil para usar mi cargo para forzarte a una cita….. con la excusa de ser un interrogatorio… ¿sabes lo apenada que estaba? Pensar que mis conocidos supieran use mi poder para obligarte a salir conmigo.-

-bueno si…. pero sin duda alguna creo fue por algo… no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.- Decia Touma mientras se ruborizaba, sin duda alguna dudaba de la situación en la que estaba.

\- ¿No me hace eso ver como una completa desesperada?... incluso cuando esa zorra de la camarera te coqueteo meneándote de esa manera tan descarada su trasero…. Me hizo rabiar….. Pero aun así no me rendí y te seguí….. Aunque sinceramente no esperaba no tuvieras que trabajar esta tarde…. Eso me emociono….. Pero lo de tu hermana me hizo deprimirme por un momento lo admito…pensé que con ella aquí no podría hablar contigo pero como por arte de magia…. Te quedaste solo….. y aquí estoy completamente avergonzada en tu hogar…- Wow vaya que Konori era una chica que no gustaba de guardarse todo.

Touma tenía cierto presentimiento pero sin duda alguna lo había dejado pasar, pero en esta ocasión era bastante evidente la realidad. –si entiendo bien…. ¿Eso fue una confesión hacia Kamijou-san?...- Si el chico aun en ese punto creía de alguna forma había malentendido.

-Supongo que si…- Mii ya estaba un poco más tranquila se ruborizo y le miro con seriedad. –mira….seré sincera… la última vez que sentí algo similar…. No salió de la mejor forma….. Pero si bien como dije….. Me interesas….. Pienso que lo mejor sería salir…. Ya sabes cómo amigos….. y si las cosas llegan a darse…..pues….- Para este punto Konori nuevamente perdía el norte. -estaría dispuesta a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias… claro si es que tú piensas de la misma manera.-dijo ella ruborizándose y mirando fijamente a Kamijo.

Touma reflexiono y si bien saber la chica lo había acosado e incluso forzó un encuentro, bueno no es como que no conociera gente más loca, después de todo Touma tenía conocidos bastante peculiares. –Bueno eso de empezar a conocernos mejor sin duda alguna suena a una buena idea…. y si estas bien conmigo…. No le veo ningún problema…. Después de todo….jeje… eres muy linda…- Dijo el chico con vergüenza.

Estas palabras sin duda causaron Konori Mii literalmente irradiara de emoción.

-Estas…seguro…acaso no te parece algo…. ¿loco todo lo que hice?...- Comento Konori un tanto intrigada.

Touma sin duda alguna pensó y reflexiono tras lo que contesto. –Supongo se hacen locuras por amor…- Si esa fue la simple respuesta que el chico había dado.

Pero sin duda alguna esto sacudió a Konori. ~¿Amor? Realmente esto podría ser o llegar a ser eso llamado "Amor"~

Touma por fin cayó en cuenta al ver la reacción de Mii. –¡Espera! no quise decir eso…. No estoy diciendo que ames a Kamijou-san….. Digo no estaría nada mal una chica tan linda sintiese eso por este joven….. Sin duda alguna sería algo que alguien con mi peculiar vida agradecería enormemente…ahh… no no no….. Olvida lo que dije….. Digo. No me malentiendas…..seria genial tener una novia tan hermosa que de seguro seria la envidia de mis conocidos…rayos….em….crees….que podrías ignorar lo que ha salido de mis labios Mii-san…-dijo Kamijo sonrojado y buscando arreglar la situación.

Mii sin más comenzó a reir. -Jijiji…. Tranquilo Touma también pienso sería muy pronto para llamarlo de esa forma….aunque si llega a pasar…. Sin duda alguna seria lindo tener un novio como tu…..-dijo ella alegremente.

Touma empezó a avergonzarse y sin duda pensó que de alguna forma había sido derrotado.

-bueno en ese caso Kamijou-san… dime ¿Qué es lo primero que quieres saber de mí?- Cuestiono Mii.

-bueno… no se ¿Qué me quieres contar de ti?- Decía con algo de timidez el chico.

-bueno no me importaría decirte de varias cosas respecto a mi persona como…- Comentaba Mii mientras miraba de forma un tanto peculiar al joven.

Meza meteku ! kanjou ni

Mmou uso hatsukenai

Mamori tai nara tachimu kau dake

Hitori janai wakaru desho ?

Ano egao ga ima mo

Tsuyosa wo kureru kara

-¿Kuroko que sucede?- Digo Mii tras contestar la llamada.

-¡Mii requerimos asistencia inmediata en la sucursal…. tenemos una cantidad ridículas de procesados y Uiharu está asustada por que no paran de hablar de una enfermedad…!-dijo su subordinada.

-¿eh?- Decía Mii con algo de fastidio.

-ella quiere llamar al centro de enfermedades de la ciudad pero le digo que son disparates de estos chicos… ¿crees llegar pronto? Saten quiere incluso ayudar y no creo sea bueno ella hable con los detenidos que deliran de un tesoro escondido…-se escuchó por su audicular.

-…. comprendo iré enseguida- colgó y suspiro. -parece que al final de cuentas quien no tuvo suerte fui yo Kamijou-san.-dijo ella deprimiéndose.

-me temo puede mi mala suerte esté actuando- Comentaba con su actitud regular el chico.

-bueno que te parece si salimos este fin de semana y nos conocemos mejor servirá además para prepararme para el momento…- Decía Konori mientras murmuraba para si misma- una cosa asi es algo que debe prepararse… aunque es algo vergonzoso usar un enema pero si es por ti...

-¿disculpa?- Decía Touma algo confundido- no entendí bien lo ultimo que dijiste.

-Sera mejor intercambiemos direcciones…. – Comentaba con timidez Konori.

-Okay…espera- Digo Touma quien sacaba su celular.

Fue asi que sin perder tiempo ambos chicos intercambiaron número por lo que tras esto.

-Bien…. Listo te llamare por la noche para ponernos de acuerdo Touma…- dijo saliendo pero moviendo las caderas para llamar la atención del chico. -y espera el fin de semana que espero compensarte todo lo que hoy no pudimos hacer.-

Sin duda estas palabras habían quedado bastante ocultas.


End file.
